Green Eyed Wolf Boy
by gredandforgerock
Summary: His parents were killed by Voldemort. He was dropped off on the Dursley's door step. But Vernon found him before Petunia and he was determined no freak would wreck his perfect family. AU Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

"I am your great Grandfather." a mature voice said.

"I don't understand. What is a great grandfather?" a youthful voice asked.

"I am the father of your father's father. Well that's not the whole truth really but I'll explain more once you understand better." the first voice explained.

"You are the Alpha's father?" the younger voice asked.

"No your human father. You know you are different from the other wolves." he stated.

"Tell me about it. I'm smaller, weaker and slower than all the others, even the younger ones." the voice sounded upset.

"You take longer to grow to full size." the voice tried to sound comforting, "Eventually you will be larger than they are. You will also live longer."

"How did I get here? What happened to my human family? Why did they send me here? Didn't they want me?" The voice was filled with desperation, "I knew it I'm too weak for even them to care for."

"No son; you are wrong. They did want you. Very much wanted you." the voice was soothing to the boy like his mum licking his head when he was very small, "More than their own lives they wanted you to live. Let me tell you their story. It all started when…"

_***** the story begins *****_

"Us? Are you sure? Could you be mistaken?" James Potter asked worriedly, hoping that he was misunderstanding what the old man was saying.

"Yes I am sure. No I am not mistaken." Albus didn't want to scare the young couple before him but it was imperative that they understood the enormity of the situation.

"Merlin why us?" Lily asked, "Haven't we been through enough already. We've barely managed to escaped from him three times. How many more times can we do this?"

"A prophecy was made. A boy born at the end of July will have the power to defeat him." Albus stated evasively.

"Surely he's not the only one. Did it say this year?" James wished with all his might that it was not his child.

"Of course he's not the only one. I'm requesting all who are having boys in July and August to hide." Albus stated, "The prophecy was given back in June. It just says a boy born near the end of July. We hope it means this year. If not we will protect any future boys born at that time."

The couple clung to each other. Both hoping fervently that their child would be spared. James was terrified. He had almost lost his family once already when Lily was hit with a curse before they even found out she was pregnant. She and the baby had pulled through, barely and now they were in danger yet again. As he sat there he had one thought going through his head, "Sirius will help me keep them safe."

"James I've got a brilliant idea." Sirius said when they were talking about it later in the day, "We'll switch secret keepers to Peter. Everyone will think it's me and come after me but even if I'm tortured I won't be able to tell them."

"Sirius…" James was not sure this was a good idea.

"It's brilliant. Old Volde will be after the wrong guy the whole time." Sirius laughed, "We'll prank him so good he won't know which way is up."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Lily said, "Peter isn't very strong. Why not use Remus?"

"We can't it's a full moon tonight." James sighed. He trusted Sirius, Remus and Peter with his life, he really did. He just wasn't so sure he trusted Peter with Harry and Lily's lives. He wanted to be the secret keeper but Albus had explained he couldn't leave to tell anyone and no one would be able to find them or even know if they were in trouble, "It is a good plan, no one would suspect Peter to be our keeper."

"I wouldn't even suspect it." Lily mumbled to herself. She looked at the two men and finally nodded her head, "If you think it's best."

_***** Questions *****_

"So the bad man came after them?" the young voice was filled with regret.

"He did. The man and woman died but in such a way that the baby was protected." the older voice also was filled with regret, "The baby lived and here you are."

"So Peter gave them up?" the young boy asked, "How could he do that to his friends?"

"What is worse is that he also framed Sirius." the man shook his head in sadness, "The man has been in the prison called Azkaban for the last years."

"Why didn't you stop them?" the boy asked.

"I was dead long before this happened." the old voice sighed, "I could see it happen but had no power to affect it."

"So I didn't die but how did I get here?" the boy asked, "How did I end up in this forest? Could no one find me under the secret?"

"No you were found and here is where the story gets… well let me just tell it." the old man's voice was tinged with such sorrow.

_*****Continuing the story*****_

"Vernon could you grab the paper as you come by the door." Petunia called when she heard her husband coming down the stairs, "Dudley's a bit fussy. I think he's coming down with something he cries whenever I leave his side."

Vernon Dursley open the door and bent down to grab his daily paper. But instead of the paper he found a baby in a basket. The baby was asleep and there was a note on top. He picked up the note and read it quickly. He was so shocked he didn't move for a full minute. Only the cries of the toddler in the kitchen broke through his mind. Thinking quickly Vernon shut the door and went to the kitchen.

"I haven't even been able to start your breakfast." Petunia sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry. You have you hands full. I'll just leave early and grab a quick breakfast at a fast food place on the way." Vernon kissed his wife's cheek and bid them a quick goodbye before he left. On his way out the door he picked up the basked and tossed it into the back seat of his car. This freak wouldn't mess up his perfect family.

On his way to work Vernon contemplated many ways to get rid of the baby. He could just drop it on someone else's door step or an orphanage. But he was afraid the freaks would come after him the first time he did some magic. His mind briefly crossed the idea of dropping the boy off in one of the forested places on his way past but again the freaks might be able to find him. He reached his office and still had no idea what to do. He grabbed the basket and stomped to his office. No one was around at that time of the morning so he sat the basket on his desk and sank into his chair to think. He was leaning back and looking around aimlessly as he thought. His eye's ran across a box by his door. It was the next order to be shipped to his special client. He would get quite a handsome sum for that box. The thought of more money always made Vernon smile. Suddenly an idea came to him. He found an empty box and went to his secretary's desk. He found several mailing labels on her desk ready for letters or shipments going out. He grabbed one of the international shipping labels and went back to his office. He carefully placed the basket into a box that was just its size and started to tape it shut. He really just wanted to throw the basket in the box but he couldn't afford for the freak to wake up for a long time. He wrote fragile in big block letters all over the box. He decided the more the box was roughed up the sooner they would discover the boy. Unknown to Vernon the boy was spelled to sleep until he was removed from the basket.

Vernon added the shipping label and left the box on his secretary's desk, after making some holes for air; then he walked to the bakery across the street to get breakfast. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw a group of oddly dressed people that were talking about someone named Potter, which was Petunia's sisters married name. He thought the freaks had already found him out, but none of them approached him. He got his breakfast and sat at a table wearily watching the odd people in the street. He hoped they would disperse before he had to return to his office. By the time he returned to his desk the package was gone.

"This box is really light and says fragile." a burly man said to his partner, "Better put it on top.

"Whatever." the man replied as they were loading a plane, "I can't believe they want to get to China by way of Canada. Isn't it shorter to go the other way?"

"Haven't you been watching the news?" the first man asked, "There's unrest in the Middle East again."

"There is always unrest in the Middle East." the other man muttered as the two continued to load the plane.

Take off was routine. The Atlantic flight was routine. The stopover in Quebec was routine. Of course routine in Quebec meant that it was going to be late. The office there was ran by a fat lazy man who didn't hurry for anyone. He'd bark at his people until they finished loading the cargo but then he would sit and wait before signing off on the paperwork. He was always just starting break as the loading was finished. Said it was because they were so slow they ran over time, but everyone knew he just liked being a pain in the backside whenever he could. This set back meant that instead of being near the west coast when the storm swept through the middle of Canada they were right in the thick of it. When it all came down not even the black box could give them a reason. The engines were still going, the altimeter said they were still at a good altitude but they crashed. The pilot and co-pilot were both killed on impact. Only one person survived the crash because he was packed in a box marked fragile and he was at the top of the plane.

_*****Questions*****_

"So he put me in a box?" the boy asked, "How do I understand what mail is? And International. What's happening?"

"I am transferring knowledge." the old man said, "The more I talk the more of my knowledge seeps through to you. It's a spirit thing. I couldn't tell your parents Peter was the spy because they aren't open to the idea of talking to spirits in this manner. They talk to ghosts all the time but I am not a ghost."

"Ok." the boy didn't question the older man any further on that, "This is the point in the story where mum found me right?'

"She did. You had been tipped out of your basket when the plane crashed and that was when you woke up. She was going to eat you but one look in your eyes told her that you were special." the man said, "You have been able to speak to all animals from birth. It was a trait you inherited from me."

"And now you are teaching me." the boy commented.

"And now I am teaching you." the old man agreed.

"Do I call you Grandfather then?" he asked.

"That is fine." he replied.

The boy learned many things through the years that he spent getting an education from his grandfather. He learned his name, how to read, write, do math and all the other things that children his age knew. He also learned how to speak to many humans and the rest of the animals he had met. He had a gift for language his grandfather told him. His magic worked in a way that would instantly teach him any language he heard. It helped greatly when dealing with the local peoples near his home. He also learned magic. Grandfather showed him how to use magic to do all kinds of things. He could hunt and never miss. He could fight and never lose. He also learned how to look like an animal. He could take the form of any animal he had seen. It took years and lots of hard practice but he was becoming a powerful and skilled wizard. One day in midsummer Harry's grandfather approached him with a problem.

"Happy birthday son." the old man said.

"Thank you Grandfather." Harry replied, "I am now eleven right?"

"That is correct. Now people in England are going to realize you are not there. They will begin to look for you." he said.

"Should I hide?" Harry asked.

"No it's going to take them years to find you. They'll start in England and look there until someone gets the bright idea to look at your Uncle's memories. Then they'll go to China. Only after several years of that will someone think to check and see what happened to the flight you were on. They'll find out it crashed and then start looking for you here in Canada." The man snickered, "They are a bit slow to understand things."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"You will need to decide for yourself. The evil man is still out there and he is going to try to find you and kill you. You will need to decide to stay hidden and safe here or go back and fight him to the death." the man said.

"But you said killing humans was a bad thing." Harry pointed out.

"True it is bad, but just like with a rabid animal sometimes they must be killed for the safety of the rest." he said.

"If I go back and kill him then can I come back?" Harry asked.

"You may come back to visit but you won't be back to live here." he smiled, "England is your home too. You will become comfortable there and find friends more like you."

"But I can't leave the pack. They need me." Harry said.

"The pack will become soft and rely on you more and more. That is not the way for them it would eventually kill them. Either way you will have to leave the pack soon." he said, "You will remain here for a while but not with the pack. Later you may choose to live some other place. You get to make your own decisions. But once they find you, I'd suggest either the tribes or the English school until you become an adult."

"Will you still be with me in England?" Harry asked.

"I will always be in your heart." he said, "But I don't know if I can still come to you and teach you."

"Then I'm glad I have several years left." Harry smiled at the person, well the spirit he loved most in the world.

"In England you would be getting your school letter today." he smiled, "You would travel to the shopping district and buy your books and a wand. I know you are used to doing your magic without one but when you get there you'll need to begin to use one. So you need to find a stick around twelve inches long."

Harry found such a stick. His grandfather told him how to shape it into the form he wanted. As Harry was holding his wand he looked at the spirit and asked, "I have a question for you if I'm allowed."

"Ask and I'll decide whether or not to answer." the man said.

"When I'm with the humans I tell them my Grandfather taught me everything." Harry paused not sure if he should continue. Deciding to get on with it he stated, "They ask for your name and I know nothing but Grandfather."

"For the local tribes just tell them it's the spirit Grandfather." he said, "In England I went by another name but if you tell anyone there they'll think you're crazy. Not many can speak to the spirits like you do."

"I won't tell them your name." Harry promised.

"When you research your family you will find me listed as Merlin." he stated. The two then began the task of learning wand movements and incantations. Harry used his wandless magic but learned how to push it through the wand. Merlin explained that if he went to England it would be easier when the wand actually had a magical core. He would have to be careful not to show his true power. Evil had many spies in the world including the ones at the small school in Scotland he where would be allowed to attend if he chose that path. Merlin smiled as he watched his grandson grow.

_*****Back in England*****_

Albus was in shock. Never did he think anyone would act this way. Rarely had the man been rendered speechless but he was there now. He sat at the table at Number Four Privet Drive across from Lily's sister. The woman was a monster. He was actually glad at this point, that Harry had not lived in this house with these people. When he had reached the house the woman had tried to slam the door in his face. He thought she was upset and blamed him for her sister's death so he forced his way in hoping to comfort the woman. But he was mistaken, she told him she didn't want any freaks like her sister in her house and that he should leave. She didn't know about Lily's death and she didn't care. She said that she had warned Lily that magic would be the death of her and it was her own fault. She insisted she knew nothing about Harry and Albus finally had to probe her mind to see if she was being truthful. But she was being honest about never having seen Harry. She didn't care in the least that her nephew was missing.

She even went so far to say, "With any luck at all he's dead too and won't pose a threat to normal people."

Albus was able to move to leave the house even in his shocked state. But he was in no shape to apparate. He wandered through the streets until he was able to concentrate. He arrived at Hogsmeade and made his way to the school. As he walked he kept thinking that this must be a dream. It can't be real. It's like he'd been dropped into an alternate reality that so many of those wizarding novels loved. Nothing was making sense. But the real world came crashing back onto him the moment Minerva asked about Harry. The order meeting that followed was nothing short of chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, "Did you use legilimancy?"

"I did." Albus stated.

"How could she not know anything about him." Minerva asked, "She would have had to trip over him to get out the door."

Albus shrugged dejectedly, "I thought there was no way for anyone else to pick him up. A wizard must have broke all my enchantments and taken him."

"Did you question Vernon?" Remus asked.

"He was at work." Albus stated, "I don't think he'll have anything to add. We need to begin the search."

After weeks of searching and finding nothing Remus changed tactics. He was sure Vernon had done something if Petunia hadn't. He followed Vernon to work several times to make sure of the route and then started searching for Harry along the route. He questioned people, search uninhabited areas, performed detection spells and still found nothing. After months he approached Albus with a proposal.

"Just check. It can't hurt." Remus pleaded, "Maybe Vernon did something without Petunia's knowledge."

After weeks of his pestering Albus finally gave in to what he thought would be another fruitless search. But to his everlasting horror it wasn't fruitless and he found his first trace of Harry Potter since leaving him on the doorstep to disaster. Later when he relayed the information to Remus he found out first hand just what an enraged werewolf could do to his office.

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked after calming. The two were trying to piece the office back together.

"We are sending you to China." Albus said, "They have a werewolf community where you can stay during a full moon. All you need to do is find the company and see what became of him. I promise you he is still alive."

This of course was easier said than done. Remus took a muggle flight to China. He walked off the plane and began his search. Finding the address was easy enough but the company was gone.

"I know nothing. Company just disappeared." said the elderly woman who lived next door., "Just left poof all gone."

"Do you know where I might find the owner or information about the company?" Remus asked.

"I know nothing. Now leave I have more important things to do." she waved him away and sat down on the step to watch the world go by. Over the next weeks Remus repeatedly requested information about the company from the government. When he wasn't at the government building filling out another request he was roaming the streets looking for the company. After nearly eight months of petitions he was granted one hour of access to the files. Making sure he wasn't seen he made copies of everything in the room and shrunk it and hid it in his pockets. He left the country shortly after that.

Remus arrived in England and made it to Hogwarts a few hours before the Halloween feast. He was met at the front doors by Albus and they talked as they walked.

"Excellent plan. I'm sure Molly Weasley will help if you ask. Her youngest started this year." Albus stated and then grinned, "Speak of the Weasley's and one inevitably shows up."

Remus looked up and smiled as Ron walked towards them talking to his pet rat. He held it by the scuff of the neck at his eye level, "Scabbers just stop wiggling. I know you must be feeling sick because you never skip a meal. I'm taking you to Hagrid and he'll fix you right up."

A familiar smell assaulted the werewolf as the boy approached. It took him a second to identify the smell and another to realize the implications. Remus pulled his wand and shot a stunning spell at the second year student. Albus was too slow to stop him and too shocked at his actions to warn the boy. But Remus was not aiming at the boy, the rat was his target. He calmly walked over to the youth who was staring at the limp rat.

"He fainted." Ron said.

"No I stunned him." Remus said, "I was afraid he was going to bite you, he seems very temperamental."

"Oh thanks I didn't think to do that." Ron said, "Now I don't have to worry about him getting loose outside and getting lost. I'm trying to take him to Hagrid because he's sick."

"What are his symptoms?" Remus asked.

"He won't eat." Ron said, "That never happens. Fred says he probably dying of old age."

"How long have you had him?" Remus asked.

"Two years." Ron said, "But Percy had him before me."

"How long did Percy have him?" Remus kept prodding.

"I don't know." Ron shrugged, "He's been around as long as I can remember."

"Albus don't you think that's a little old for a rat?" Remus suggested, "Would you perform the spell?"

"Are you suggesting he's an animagus?" Albus asked.

"Yes and I think I know who." Remus said, "Ron I think it would be best if we take him for now. If I'm wrong I'll personally make sure he's well and then returned to you."

"Is he dangerous?" Ron asked.

"Possibly." Remus stated.

Ron quickly handed the rat over to the Headmaster and watched as he waved his wand. Worry over what could have happened to his family showed plainly on his face. As he watch the Headmaster work he saw the rat glow red for a moment.

"What does that mean?" he asked the adults.

"It means he is a human taking the form of a rat." Remus said, "I'm sorry you are losing your pet."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure he can't hurt my family." Ron said.

The two adults walked on towards the office that they had been heading to while Ron returned to his dorm with the exciting information about his ex-pet. Remus conjured a cage and roughly shoved the rat into it. He then covered it with a multitude of non-breakable, locking and shielding spells.

When they finally reached the office Remus shut the door and sat in a chair while Albus sent out several Patronus messages. Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks arrived in short order. Minerva entered and handed off the Veritaserum and took a seat then finally the Weasley's arrived. As they took seats Molly noticed the rat in the cage Remus was holding.

"Is that Scabbers? Did he do something?" Molly asked.

"Yes it is Ron's rat." Albus sighed, "But he is also an animagus."

"What?" Arthur and Molly yelled at the same time.

"We're about to transform and question him." Remus said, "We thought you may want to be present for this."

"Any idea who?" Arthur asked eyeing the rat.

"Yes and if I'm right the backlash could be extensive." Remus sighed.

"Well let's get on with it." Moody said pulling his wand. Remus opened the cage and dumped the rat on the Headmaster's desk. It was still stunned when Moody forced it out of its animagus form. When it was finished a man lay across the desk.

"Peter Pettigrew." Remus said, "One less crime for Sirius to be guilty of. How many more of them should be on your shoulders."

Moody performed several spells which included one to prevent him from returning to his animagus form. He was also tied to a chair and fed the truth potion. Finally they woke him up.

"Who are you?" Moody asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." he answered looking around with bleary eyes.

"How did you escape Black?" Moody asked.

"I cut off my finger and then blew up the street." Peter giggled nervously, "Then I changed forms and slipped away in the sewers. And that was just the last prank. I out pranked them all. I am the prank leader."

"What else did you prank us with?' Remus asked.

"It was the perfect plan. Malfoy helped but he won't get any credit. I did all the work." Peter giggled again, "I convinced Sirius that Remus was under the imperius curse and the spy. Then I let Sirius think he was suggesting the switch. Now he's rotting in Azkaban and he has to acknowledge I am the best prankster."

Everyone was frozen in shock as Peter continued to giggle sporadically in his chair. Remus was staring at the man with disgust covering his features. Molly had tears running down her face unchecked while Arthur had an odd look of half guilt and half anger. Moody was the first to come back to his senses.

"Who was James and Lily Potter's secret keeper?" the ex-auror pushed.

"I was." Peter was starting to sound insane with his sporadic bouts of giggling.

"Did you give their location over to Voldemort?" he asked.

"Yes. He promised power and rich rewards to the one who could find out where they were." Peter sounded angry at this, "I haven't seen any power or rewards yet but at least Sirius doesn't think he's better than me anymore."

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?" Albus asked.

"Yes he is with his ugly muggle aunt." Peter said, "The stupid brat messed up my plans but I was prepared. I was expecting Lily to do something. But Petunia will take good care of him." Peter started the giggling again, "She'll beat any magic right out of him. He'll be willing to side with anyone who gets him out of her care. The Dark Lord will reward me handsomely for his weakened state. And if he dies it will be even better. The Order will lose the support of the wizards if they find out muggles killed their hero."

"How do you know he is at his aunt's house?" Albus probed further.

"I prepared a letter from his friend Nicholas Flamel. Dumbledore thinks he suggested the blood wards. I did it to keep him a prisoner and a slave to his relatives. He can't leave because it's too safe for him there." Peter's giggles turned into a cruel laugh, "I even pranked the Headmaster. No one will doubt my genius now. I pranked the supposed best mind of the wizard world. Ha, he is an old man easily deceived."

Remus stunned the man sickened by his actions and attitude, "An innocent man sits in Azkaban."

"We didn't even give him a trial." Albus covered his face in his hands, "We could have prevented this whole debacle if we would have just followed our own laws."

The three aurors escorted the newest prisoner to the security cells in the Ministry. They were then to proceed directly to Madam Bones and reported everything. She would straighten it out before Fudge could mess it up further.

After they left Molly turned to Remus, "Did you find anything on Harry?"

"I have files from the Chinese government on the businesses. I'm hoping we can find who the owner was and where the company moved to." Remus sighed, "All the documents are in Chinese so I'll have to do a lot of translation spells first. Will you help me?"

"Of course Remus." she patted his arm, "Anything at all."

Remus and Molly started on the files while Albus, Amelia Bones and the Aurors worked to free Sirius. The day after he gained his freedom Sirius was to be found in St. Mungo's sitting on a bed trying to recover from his stay at Azkaban. He was reading the Daily Prophet that had his picture plastered on the front with the heading that screamed, Sirius Black Innocent. He dropped the paper when his friend arrived.

"Tell me Moony, when is Albus bringing Harry?" Sirius grinned in anticipation.

Moony cringed and sunk into his chair. He didn't want to be the one to break the news but he knew it would be best to come from him, "He can't."

"Why not?" Sirius was confused.

"Harry's missing." he dropped his face in his hands waiting for the explosion and wasn't disappointed.

"What?" Sirius was up and out of the bed and grabbing the collar of his friend's robe, "What are we doing in here we need to be out looking for him."

"We are looking for him. We have been for a year and a half. The only thing we know for sure is that he's not in England and he is alive." Remus told Sirius the story and said, "We don't have time to do anything to Vernon yet. We need to find Harry first then we have ammunition. We can see him spend the rest of his life in a wizarding prison if we want."

"Then don't be sitting in here jabbering at me." Sirius stated, "Get back to those files and I'll be there as soon as they allow me to escape this prison."

"Sirius…" Remus started.

"I promise not to leave until they tell me I'm ready." Sirius said, "I have to be in top condition to take care of Harry when we find him. Who knows what he's been through."

It took a year before they were able to locate the correct documents. It didn't help that they had been misfiled. Remus was glad he had copied everything in the room rather than just what he thought he would need. This time Sirius joined Remus on the trip to China.

"I never got a shipment with a baby in a box." the man said, "I never received any shipments from that place at all. They stole my money and put me out of business. They say we shipped it. Go to the wreckage site and recover your goods."

"Wreckage site?" Remus asked with fear in his voice.

"The plane crashed in Canada. They claim a snow storm caused a malfunction. Not even the shipping company would pay my claim. Now I have no more business." The man was still angry and both men felt he had reason to be. They left him not knowing what to say to make him feel better.

"Now what do we do?" Remus flopped down onto the bed at their hotel room.

"We know the name of the shipping company. Surely they didn't have many planes crash in Canada." Sirius stated.

"What?" Remus sat up in shock.

"I said…" Sirius started.

"I know what you said." Remus waved him off, "I'm just surprised that you came up with the solution. That's exactly what we need to do next. Come on."

Within a week Remus and Sirius were standing by the remains of a twelve year old crash site. Not much was left of the plane. The company official had told them most of the cargo had been carried off by the locals. So began the next phase of the search. It took a lot of time to speak to the locals. None of them wanted to tell the two men anything, so they had to first earn the trust of each village and then they were able to question them. None of the villages so far had found a baby in the wreckage. Finally in one of the most remote villages they had been to yet a clue was presented to them.

The group was sitting in a hall designed for the entire village to gather for special meals or parties. While they were trying to question the villagers they were interrupted by a young voice.

"Mother tell us a story." he pleaded.

"Alright then, which story do you want to hear?" she asked kindly.

"The green eyed wolf boy." several chimed at once. This gained the attention of the two wizards.

"That's not a story, it's the truth." the woman said, "It actually happened to me, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Tell us please." the first boy begged. Remus and Sirius were begging right along with him, but contained it to their own minds.

"Fine." She started her story, "It was just a few years ago. I was looking for berries and I didn't realize how far I had wandered. They were in short supply and it took hours to fill my basket. When it was full I realized I was in deep trouble. I had not only lost track of time but I hadn't paid attention to which direction I had been moving. I started back hoping I could find my way before it got dark. I was beginning to get concerned until I heard a wolf howl. Then I started to panic. The wolf sounded close and I was scared but not nearly as scared as when I heard the answer. I realized I was between them and neither was far. Before I could move I found myself surrounded by wolves. I was so scared I was frozen in place. Some were growling and some were sniffing the air trying to decide if I was dinner. Then from the back of the pack a smaller wolf pushed through. He was different than the rest and he had green eyes. But not animal green eyes, he had grass green eyes. Then to my surprise he stood up and in his place was a boy of about ten."

"I'm ten." one boy interrupted.

"You are and he was just about your size too." she continued, "He had hair as black as night and eyes, as I said, that were as green as grass. Then he spoke to me. I didn't know the words he used so I said that I was sorry but I didn't understand him. He nodded and then changed his language so that I could. He asked why I was trespassing on their land and I told him that I was lost and didn't mean to trespass I just wanted to get home. He asked which village I was from and I told him. He said he knew of the place and could take me the next morning. It would be too dangerous to travel at night. He took me to a cave where many wolf cubs curled around me and kept me warm in the night as the rest were out hunting. The next morning he brought me back to a place where I could see the village from a distance. I turned to thank him but he was gone."

"Was he a spirit wolf?" another boy asked.

"I believe he was a spirit or a messenger from them." she said, "First he saved my life then he saved the rest of the village."

"How did he do that?" Sirius asked this time.

"He showed me a plant and said that the spirit Grandfather told him it was good for healing. During our walk he told me how to prepare it. Later that winter many of us became ill. I went and got the plant and prepared it as he said and they were healed by it. Alright children off to bed."

After the children had left Sirius approached the woman, "Was that just a children's story or did it happen?"

"It happened." she stated.

Sirius showed her a muggle picture of a young James that he had began to carry with him, "Did he look like this but with green eyes?"

"Yes!" the woman exclaimed.

"Can you show me the cave?" Sirius asked.

"No I have never been able to find it again." she sighed, "But I can show you the plant."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few years the two wizards spent all their free time looking for Harry. They heard many rumors and stories about a boy with green eyes but they never saw him. In the spring before his sixteenth birthday Harry approached his wolf pack leader.

"Harry welcome back brother. It has been a very long time." Kiko was one of the pups born when Harry was younger.

"Kiko brother." Harry butted his head, "It has been a long time. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kiko asked, "Good news I hope."

"Mixed at best." Harry replied, "This is probably the last time I will be here. This will be my final goodbye to our family."

"Are you ill?" He asked.

"No I'm leaving for distant lands. My home before I came here." Harry said, "There are others like me there. If I ever get the chance to return you will likely be gone."

"I see. You always were the weird one." Kiko bumped Harry's shoulder.

"It's about to get a lot weirder for me." Harry bumped his shoulder in return, "Remember my Grandfather?"

"How could I forget that?" Kiko shuddered at the memory.

"He said the time for my decision has come." Harry stopped walking.

"As a good warrior you are choosing to fight." Kiko stated, "Good luck, I wish for your victory. When do you leave."

"Now. Goodbye brother. I will miss you and the family." Harry turned and ran off before he could change his mind. He was already miles away when he heard the sorrow filled howls coming from the family. He could still hear them in his mind when he reached a spot where he could see the village. He had ran all night to get here. As he ran he had thought back through the past five years. He had left the pack when he was eleven and had only been back for short visits occasionally. While he was gone he had swam with the whales, hunted with the polar bears and flew with the eagles. Life had been a wonderful adventure so far. Now he stood on the precipice and looked toward the new world he was going to be a part of. He had managed to have a few human experiences along with the animal ones but they were by far the minority. Most of his human contact came from Merlin, who wasn't really a person at all but a spirit. He was resting on the hill watching the village below and thought of the woman he had helped so long ago. He had been tempted to stay with her like she had asked but the call of the wild was still too great to turn away from. Now he would finally get to see it up close. He began to trot again moving towards the village. He stayed in his wolf form until the smell of humans overpowered his senses. He changed to his human form and walked the rest of the way.

"You know this isn't just another form." Merlin said from his right side, "This is the way you are meant to be all the time. The others are your extra forms."

"Whatever." Harry replied.

"I should never have taught you sarcasm." the old man sighed.

"Will I be able to see and talk to you?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." he replied, "But know that I will always be here."

"Yes Grandfather." Harry walked into the village and stopped to watch the activity. After a few moments a boy stopped and stared at him. Harry watched the indecision in the boy's face before he saw him finally moved towards a decision.

"Are you him?" the boy asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Harry replied.

"The green eyed wolf boy." he answered, "Only bigger now."

"Yes I am, is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my mother, come on she'll be pleased." the boy pulled Harry through the village.

_*****Travelers*****_

"Why?" Remus asked Sirius again.

"It was where we first heard about him. I just want to check there first." Sirius explained for the hundredth time, "What if he stopped by again. Come on just humor me will you?"

"Fine, do you remember which one it was?' Remus asked.

"Of course." Sirius huffed.

The two wizards arrived about a mile from the village and walked to it. When they reached the outskirts they realized something was going on. Everyone was gathered in the building where they had first heard the story about the green eyed boy. They couldn't see what was happening but they could hear a man speaking and occasional chuckles from the rest of the village. A man near the door waved them in but didn't say anything. They began to make their way through the crowd and could almost see who was talking when a young boy asked a question.

"We've been calling you the green eyed wolf boy but do you have a name?"

"Yes my name is Harry." he said just as the two wizards cleared the crowd.

"Harry Potter." Sirius breathed and the boy in question looked up.

"You must be Sirius and is that Remus with you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"It is. How did you know." Sirius asked.

"The Spirit Grandfather told him." a boy near the front said.

"Oh." Sirius said confused.

After the celebration with the villagers Harry, Sirius and Remus were able to have a private conversation. He told them an abbreviated version of his story leaving out many things that they would not have believed. It was hard enough for them to come to grips with what he did say. He showed them how he could take many animal forms because Merlin had told him no one else had been able to do that. The next morning before they left the camp the villagers presented him with a few presents to thank him for saving them years ago. Included in these presents was an old shirt and faded jeans from the woman he had saved.

When he looked at them skeptically she chuckled, "That is not so much for you as for the women you will pass while traveling. If you go as you are they will be fainting left and right."

"In polite society men don't walk around in loin cloths." Sirius chuckled.

"Most of them couldn't pull it off as well as you do either." Another woman said, "But that's neither here nor there."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on the shirt. It was quite tight against his skin but it wasn't restrictive. As he was moving and stretching to get a feel for the garment several girls giggled at him. He looked at Sirius in confusion.

"I'm not sure that particular shirt will help the girls much, but at least you're covered." he said, "Come on you need to finish dressing then we need to get going." Harry stuffed the rest of his presents into an animal skin pack he carried over one shoulder.

A quick walk and side-along apparition got them close to the airport. They were in luck that they could get a flight to England for all three of them right away. Of course Sirius had to do some quick magic to get the correct paperwork for Harry. But it all worked out in the end.

When the plane was ready for takeoff Sirius patted Harry's arm, "This will feel scary at first but I won't let you die in a crash."

"I've already lived though one plane crash." Harry said, "And I'm much better equipped to deal with it now than I was back then."

"Oh right." Sirius said, "You don't remember it do you?"

"No I slept through it actually." Harry said as he pulled on the edge of his shirt "Aren't you guys hot? How can you be wearing so many clothes I'm ready to burn up."

"Relax, when we gain altitude it cools down." Remus chuckled quietly.

"I've got a question for you." Sirius said once they were in the air, "What do you wear in the winter?"

"I have boots, trousers, shirts and a heavy jacket." Harry said, "It's all in my pack."

"What do you have on that thing, an undetectable extension charm or something?" Sirius joked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

The two men looked at him in confusion for a moment before Sirius asked, "Who did it for you?"

"I did." Harry said, "Grandfather taught me how."

"But you need a wand for that." Sirius said.

"I have one." Harry said then mumbled, "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Sirius asked

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about this in public." Harry said sitting back and closing his eyes, "Wake me when we get there." Harry promptly fell asleep and woke up just after the plane touched down.

"Welcome to England." Remus said when they apparated to Grimmauld Place, "It's eight in the morning. What do you think we need to do first?"

"I need to get a wand and I suppose some clothes that match yours." Harry said, "Then I need to practice."

"But you said you have a wand." Sirius said.

"I still need to get one from here." Harry replied, "Then I need to get used to using it."

"That may be difficult." Remus said, "You're under aged and can't do magic outside school."

"First I'm not in school. Second how can I hope to pass my OWLs without practicing with a wand first." Harry pointed out.

"You're going to take your OWLs?" Sirius asked, "Are you ready for that?"

"I told you I've been doing magic for years." Harry said as Remus handed him a slip of paper. He read the paper then looked up and the house came into view, "We live here?"

"No." Sirius said, "I own it but I let the Order use it as a Headquarters."

"Right." Harry said, "Order of the Phoenix. I had almost forgotten about them. Headed up by Dumbledore right?"

"Yes, how did you…" Sirius started, "Never mind your Grandfather told you."

"We're going to meet with the Order and get some protection set up for your trip to get your wand." Remus said, "You also may want to use a disguise."

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked.

"Because you are famous here. And unless you just like to be mobbed you'll hide who you are." Sirius chuckled.

They got settled into the room while Remus made a floo call to Albus and then they started to chat. Remus noticed Kreacher hiding in a corner watching everything. He was about to call to him when Sirius did.

"Kreacher fix tea you worthless lump." Sirius yelled.

"Right away Master." Kreacher said then he began to mumble, "Horrible boy brought nasty creatures and stupid half bloods into Mistress' house. She would be so upset. Nasty filthy creatures."

"Shut up." Sirius started.

"Wait, why do you treat him that way." Harry asked.

"He's a house elf." Sirius said.

"So."

"I unfortunately own the vile thing and can't let him go." Sirius grumbled, "He knows to many Order secrets."

"Kreacher, why don't you like us to be here?" Harry asked.

"The filthy half blood speaks to Kreacher, Kreacher will ignore him." Kreacher muttered.

"Kreacher…" Sirius yelled.

"Stop it." Harry said to Sirius, then walked over to Kreacher and got on his knees and looked into the elf's eyes. After a few moments he said, "I know you've seen a lot of terrible things. I know no one has been nice to you for some time. But I think if you try a little everyone else will try too. She's not around anymore and you can't do anything for her. Your guy Regulas is gone too so Sirius is all you've got. Why keep up with the old rules when they only make life difficult? Maybe Sirius can help with your problem all you need to do is ask."

"But I's needing to destroy it. Master Regulas gave me the job to do." Kreacher had large tears rolling down his face.

"But you can't do it yourself. I think he meant for you to make sure it got destroyed not that you had to do it yourself." Harry said, "Fulfilling his wish is important, not how you do it."

"Alright." Kreacher said and then popped away.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, "What did you just do? What about Regulas?"

"Who is Regulas?" Harry asked.

"My younger brother. He was a Death Eater but died some time ago." Sirius said, "What's going on?"

"I guess Regulas retrieved some evil locket thing and told Kreacher to destroy it." Harry shrugged, "He's gone to get it so you can help him."

The floo flared and Albus Dumbledore stepped out, "I am glad you made it home safe."

"Merlin." Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"No, I'm Albus." he chuckled not understanding Harry's shock.

"Well you certainly look like him." Harry said and the muttered, "He never mentioned how much you look alike."

"How do you know what he looks like?" Albus asked.

Lucky for Harry Kreacher chose that moment to return, "Here it is master can you destroy it?"

"Where did you get that?" Albus exclaimed.

Kreacher spent the next several minutes telling them about his first trip to the cave with the Dark Lord. He then told of his second trip with Regulas. The elf was crying again, big tears were rolling down his face. "Can you destroy it?"

"We can." Sirius pulled his wand.

"Wait that won't do any good." Albus said, "This is going to take some very specialized techniques to completely destroy it. We certainly can't do it here."

"Do you have a place you can start a fiend fire?" Harry asked, "Because that would do it but I won't cast it."

"Fiend fire?" Sirius exclaimed, "Why would it take that to kill it?"

"It's a soul fragment." Harry said, "You have to destroy the container beyond magical repair. Once that is done the soul piece moves on. The person can't truly die until their soul is completely destroyed. This is a piece of your Dark Wizard Voldemort."

"How do you know all this?" Albus asked.

"That's not all he knows." Remus said, "He knew about the Order too."

"I told you my Grandfather told me about it." Harry said.

"Who is your Grandfather." Sirius asked, "I hate to tell you this, but all your family is dead."

"I know they are Sirius." Harry said, "You are not going to believe me anyway. You're going to think I'm crazy but I'm not. Why can't you just drop this?"

"We can't." Albus said.

"You can tell them son." Harry heard Merlin's voice, "Things have gotten too dangerous for secrets now."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Remus, Sirius, Albus and Merlin all said, "Yes."

"Merlin." Harry sighed.

"You can tell us Harry we won't think you're crazy." Sirius said.

"I did tell you." Harry grinned, "It's Merlin."

"But Merlin is…" Remus looked confused.

"Dead, yes I know." Harry said, "His spirit came to me when I was very young. He explained what happened to my family. He even knew you were innocent Sirius. Over the years he's taught me everything I know. He also taught me to keep it a secret once I came home. I can tell the three of you but not many more."

"I agree with their idea to disguise you too." Merlin said, "And you're right Albus does look like me. But I'm still the better looking one." Harry snickered and relayed what Merlin had said.

"Is he here now?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but he can only talk to me; you guys are all to closed minded to hear him." Harry chuckled, "I can't see him anymore though."

"Why do you call him Grandfather?" Remus asked.

"Because he is." Harry replied, "When we draw my family tree, he's at the root."

"Does he know of any other ways to destroy the soul piece?" Albus asked.

"Basilisk venom or fiend fire are the only ways he supports." Harry relayed Merlin's ideas, "Anything else is either illegal or far too dangerous."

Basilisk venom and fiend fire aren't dangerous?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Of course they are but they're a lot less dangerous than some other things." Harry pointed out.

"Great now all we have to do is find a basilisk." Sirius said sarcastically, "Then we're home free."

"Slytherin was rumored to have put one in the Chamber of Secrets." Merlin offered.

"But that's just a myth." Remus declared after Harry repeated what he had said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked with a slight grin on his face, "Because if your just saying its myth because you haven't found it then all that means is that you don't know where it is. It took you fifteen years to find me, why should a centuries old secret just pop out at you. It may actually take a Slytherin to find it."

The three wizards were flabbergasted at Harry's reasoning. He was right and they were just stunned that no one had looked at it from that angle. It took until Kreacher asked about the locket again before they could move.

"I'll take it with me to Hogwarts for safe keeping." Albus told the elf, "As soon as we can find a way to destroy it we will let you know the job is done."

"Thanks you." Kreacher bowed and went back to making tea.

Harry kicked Sirius and tilted his head at the elf while giving the man a look that said do what's right.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you Kreacher for letting us know about the locket." Harry kicked him again and rolled his eyes, "And for taking care of Regulas." Harry nodded and Sirius bent over to rub his leg.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I need to get a wand." Harry addressed the Professor, "These two said I need protection while I go get it."

"Of course." Albus said, "We'll get Nymphadora along with these two and that should be enough. What should we do to disguise you?"

"Well what is going to tell people who I am?" Harry asked, "Dark hair and green eyes?"

"And the scar." Sirius said, "It's mostly the scar."

Harry asked Sirius for a mirror while he pulled the leather band off his hair and shook it out. The long strands were down to his chest. He concentrated while holding the mirror in front of him. The hair at the front began to shoot back into his head until he could see again. He slowed it down until it was just at his eyebrows and then stopped, "How's that?" he asked as he put the rest of his hair back into its ponytail.

"Excellent, now how about your eye color?" Albus prompted. Harry darkened his eyes to a brown and then looked at the Headmaster again, "Excellent. Age your face just a bit and I think I'll send you with just Nymphadora, the two of you will look like a couple. Then the rest of the group can just mingle in the alley."

"Are you sure?" Sirius was skeptical.

"Sirius I am not helpless." Harry said.

"But you're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Remus reminded him.

"I bet I could disarm both of you without a trace of detectable magic." Harry grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's do this." Sirius grinned, "We've emptied the living room recently to practice new spells in. Remember if you use magic you'll get a notice from the ministry."

"Yes I know." Harry grinned. When they reached the room Harry stood in the middle, "Pick your positions and we'll begin."

The two wizards took opposite sides of the room. When the Headmaster said go they both moved to stun Harry. He ducked and their spells hit each other.

"I think you underestimated him." Albus said when he roused the two wizards.

"Two out of three." Sirius called.

"Make it three out of three, I don't care." Harry readied himself.

This time the two stood side by side. At go they both threw stunners again but Harry rolled out of the way. He came up and waved his arm and the two wands jumped to his hand.

"That's cheating you used magic." Sirius said pouting.

"I said no detectable magic." Harry said, "They can't track wandless magic."

"Ok fine you and Dora it is." Sirius gave in, "But you said on the plane that you have a wand."

"I do." Harry summoned his pack and pulled out a cedar stick, "It's just a stick but I've used it over the years to practice wand movements. I've learned to send my magic through it so it looks like I'm using a wand. But there is no core. I'm going to need to practice with a wand so that I can learn to control the flow of magic through the core of a real wand."

They heard a crash in the hall followed by Mrs. Black starting to scream profanities. Sirius shook his head and left the room, "That must be our lovely Dora now."

"You kept your changed form during battle." Albus said, "Impressive, have you been practicing with your ability for long?"

"For as long as I can remember." Harry said, "I started practicing with that and my animals as soon as Merlin told me about my abilities."

"Your animals?" Albus asked.

Rather than tell him Harry changed into a hawk and then a wolf. He was just getting ready to change back when a woman with pink hair barged into the room and tried to stun him. He jumped to the side and lifted a paw. The woman was hit with the stunner and fell to the floor. Harry changed back and asked, "Who's that?"

"That is my lovely cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She's also an auror. I wonder why she tried to stun you?" Sirius wondered.

Remus revived the girl and she jumped up and looked around wildly, "Where did he go?"

"Who?" Remus asked.

"The wolf." she yelled.

"He's a wolf animagus." Remus explained pointing to Harry.

"Oh, sorry, so which one of you stunned me?" she growled.

"I did sorry but you tried to stun me first." Harry said.

"I didn't even see you change back." she argued.

"I didn't." he replied.

"You can't do magic in animal form." she pointed out.

"He can." Albus replied, "He's also a metamorph."

"Really?" she turned to him surprised.

He changed his eyes to purple and said, "Really."

"So are you all going to introduce me to this talented wizard?" she asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks meet Harry Potter." Sirius chuckled at the look on his cousins face.

"Ms. Tonks nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand.

"Merlin's pants." Tonks said shaking his hand, "Well at least you got the name mostly right. I go by Tonks and Sirius if you ever say that name again I promise that you will be hexed so bad you won't know which way is up."

Albus chuckled when she made her threat at Sirius. Then he interrupted their glaring match, "I'm sending you and Harry alone to Ollivander's. Others will be in the alley to keep watch but you should be fine."

"Oh right I almost forgot." Harry jumped when Merlin reminded him he needed money, "I need money to pay for the wand. I need the key to my vault."

"Right here." Albus pulled the key out and handed it to the teen.

Harry strung the key onto the leather cord around his neck. The group then started making their way to the Leaky Cauldron and then Diagon Alley. The alley was busy but people were moving quickly and keeping their heads down. Hopelessness seemed to be in the very air around the shopping district. After a quick trip Harry and Tonks found themselves at the bank. Harry walked up to the teller and using gobbledygook he spoke to him.

"I'm Harry Potter and I need to get into my vault. I have the key here." he said.

The goblin looked at him oddly and then motioned for Harry to follow him. Tonks hadn't heard him speak so she didn't know what was going on. She followed Harry and the goblin through a set of doors and down the hall to an office. In the office the original Goblin spoke quietly to the new goblin and then left them in the office.

Using his native language the goblin said, "My name is Rangnock. I understand you wish to see your vault and you have the key."

Tonks was ready to interrupt and ask him to use English when Harry responded in the goblins language, "Yes I do. Do I need to give you the key?"

Tonks was thunderstruck and just sat and watched the two talk back and forth like a tennis match. When the goblin got up and left the room she came out of her stupor and asked, "What's happening?"

"They want to do a blood test to see if I am who I say I am. I confused them by using an older form of their language." Harry shrugged.

"You can speak…" she started.

"I can speak many languages. I have a bit of a gift for it." Harry scratched his head and scrunched up his face, "With all the different dialects I usually let them speak first so I know which one to use."

"Oh." she replied.

When the goblin returned they had Harry put a few drops of blood on their parchment to make sure he was Harry Potter. Then they went on to his vault. After discussing his options with Tonks he went ahead and got enough for his school things and a bit extra for spending and the casual clothing he wanted to get. They left the bank and went to the wand shop.

"Aren't you a little late?" Ollivander asked, "I was expecting you five years ago."

"Sorry I was out of the country." Harry shrugged, "Can I still get one?"

"Of course." the wandmaker tapped the measuring tape and it started doing its thing. Harry looked at Tonks oddly as it measured the space between his right nostril and left eyeball. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He chuckled back at her and waited for the next thing to happen.

"Here try this." Ollivander handed him a wand, "Give it a swish." Harry complied and all the wand boxes flew off the shelves, "Nope, let's try…"

After every wand Tonks would repair the damage to the shop and the wandmaker went to find another wand. To Harry the process seemed to take hours, but in reality it took about forty five minutes. When he finally left with his Holly and Phoenix feather wand he was more than ready to do something else. Even if that meant shopping for clothes. Tonks drug him to the robe shop and forced him to try on clothes. He tried one robe after another and finally got a few casual robes and one set of dress robes for special occasions. She then drug him to another shop to buy jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and shoes.

"I thought shopping for a wand was bad." Harry shuddered as they left the shop, "That was a nightmare."

"Hush you baby." Tonk grinned, "Just a few more stops today and then we can go back."

"What now?" Harry groaned.

"An owl. Sirius wants to be able to keep in contact while you're at school." she giggled.

"Cool. Animals I can handle." Harry said. Upon entering the shop he changed his mind, "How can they keep them all locked up like this. It's horrible. Don't they know how much they hate this.?"

"How else is he to keep his merchandise from disappearing?" she asked.

"Sorry I'm just used to animals being free. This is just awful." Harry grumbled.

"I agree." a owl voice off to one side said, "I can't wait to get out." Mumbled agreements came from all sides. Harry could understand the owls complaints he would hate being locked up too.

"How am I ever going to pick just one?" Harry asked, "I want to let them all fly free."

"I don't know but he didn't give me enough for all of them." Tonks patted his arm.

Harry searched the shop for a while before coming across the snowy owl in the back in a dark cage, "This one." Harry was angry for the way the poor bird was being treated.

"Are you sure lad." the shop keeper asked, "She's a bit mean. That's why I have to lock her up back there. Can't tell you how many times she's drawn my blood."

"I'm sure." Harry replied, "I'm from Canada and we have owls like this at home. It will be a little piece of home for me."

"It's your fingers." the keeper said. He then proceeded to sell him everything one needed for an owl.

When he tried to sell him a cage Harry put a stop to it, "No thank you I won't be needing that. Just a perch will do."

"How will you get her to Hogwarts?" the shop keeper asked, "They don't allow the owls to fly free on the train."

"I believe she can fly to Hogwarts herself." Harry said, "I won't be putting her in a cage." Once outside the store Harry made a few noises to the bird and it flew away.

"Where she going?" Tonks asked.

"I told her to go hunt and then find me later tonight." Harry said, "She was hungry and really tired of the owl pellets this guy has been giving her.

"Owl is one of the languages you can speak?" she asked shocked.

"I can talk to any animal." Harry grinned, "It's a gift I inherited from my Great Grandfather I'm told. Ok where next?"

"This stop is just for fun." Tonks said, "Sirius insisted I take you because he's part owner in it."

"I'm not even going to try and guess." Harry stated shaking his head in mock concern. As they strolled down the alley he continued to look at the shops and see what was available to buy. He noticed one very brightly colored shop just down from where they were. The shop had bright flashing lights and multicolored banners covering the windows, "That has to be it."

"Right in one." Tonks grinned, "The Weasley Twins are geniuses. They can out do any other joke shop I've ever seen."

"Sirius gave them a lot of ideas?" he asked.

"Some, but most of it is their own design." Tonks grinned, "No one thought the two of them would ever amount to anything. They only got seven OWLs between the two of them, I don't know if they got any NEWTs. But it was all a ploy to throw us off. They are getting rich quick."

"Well lets go make them a little richer." Harry followed the auror in the door, "This is amazing."

"I know and just look at this crowd." Tonks grinned and started pushing her way towards a red head pulling Harry along, "Hey twin."

The man looked up with a bit of confusion, but Harry saw her change her nose to a pig snout and back to her own before anyone could notice. The man grinned and looked over his shoulder, "Gred we got company."

"Be right there." a voice yelled back.

By the time they made it across the room the second man had made it to the first. A set of identical red headed men grinned at the couple as they finally pushed their way through.

"Lovely to see you today Tonksy." One said.

"And who might your companion be?" the other asked.

"A friend of Sirius'." she replied evasively, "We just came to look around and remind you of the meeting later. This is Fred and George Weasley, owners and inventors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"We'll be there." the first one answered her.

"Anyone with a jacket like this can help you find what you need." the second told Harry as he tugged on his bright pink jacket that clashed horribly with his hair, "Feel free to look around."

Harry left the group and went to look around with Tonks' warning not to leave the shop without her ringing in his ears. He had found several things he wanted and was looking at a skiving snackbox when he heard a beautiful voice ask, "Can I help you?" He turned and looked at the source of the voice and almost forgot how to breathe. A beautiful girl was smiling up at him. She was perhaps four or five inches shorter than he was with long red hair pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing one of the jackets the twin had mentioned.

"I'm sure you can but I have a bit of a problem." he answered.

"What is it?" she asked kindly.

"I can't remember what I was looking at before you came along." Harry smiled, "Your beauty totally blanked out my mind."

"Sorry." she grinned in a mischievous manner, "It happens a lot. I think you were looking at the snackboxes."

"Thanks." Harry turned slightly pink and then turned back to the products, "Looks like you're selling a lot of these."

"It's our best seller." she replied.

"So are you related to Fred and George?" he asked trying to prolong the conversation.

"They are two of my brothers. I have six older brothers." she replied.

"That must be interesting." he replied thinking of his wolf family, "I have a few brothers and sisters myself and they can get to be a bit much."

"Hey Ginny come give me a hand." a voice yelled.

"Be right there." she replied, "Well I need to get back at it."

"It was nice talking to you." Harry said, "Maybe we can talk again sometime."

"I'd like that." she grinned and slipped off to help her other brother thinking, not bad he still wants to talk even after knowing about my family. He must either be brave or stupid.

"Who was Mr. Hot stuff?" Lavender caught up with Ginny to ask.

"Can you believe I didn't ask his name." Ginny said, "I was going to when Ron yelled for help."

"Odds are he saw you talking to the guy and just wanted to get you away from him." Parvati snickered.

"What did you need Ron?" Ginny asked when the three girls found him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Didn't you call for my help?" she asked.

"No. I've been too busy to call for help." Ron grumbled, "Who's bright idea was it to help the twins?"

"Yours." Ginny answered sweetly, "But you didn't know all you'd be doing is stocking shelves."

"Right." Ron said, "What was I thinking?"

Ginny giggled and turned away to see if she could find Fred and George. She was sure it was one of her brothers that had called her name earlier. Lavender and Parvati went back to shopping and trying to scout out the new guy.

"Ginny." Dean called out as he pushed through the crowd, "Hey how are you?"

"Fine." she stated and turned to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Hey is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Dean looked slightly angry.

"Not a good boyfriend. But when he gets his picture in the paper kissing another girl it kind of puts a damper on the relationship." Ginny grumbled and tried to leave again.

"Let me explain." Dean had not let go of her arm and she was trying to pull it out, "It meant nothing. She was just begging for a kiss. I couldn't turn her down it would have hurt her feelings."

"Maybe you should have thought of my feelings." Grinny was getting really angry, "We're through. Now let me go."

"I'd do as she says." a deep voice from behind her made her turn slightly. She noticed the hot guy from before and he was looking at Dean with a very unkind face, almost scary.

Dean still didn't let go and he said, "Mind your own business. She's my girlfriend."

"No I'm not." Ginny growled, "I told you we're through."

"Listen dude, you're just about to get either hexed or hit. I think you should let her go." he said.

"You and what army." Dean growled back.

"The army of Weasley." one of the twins said from behind Dean.

Dean dropped her arm immediately and turned to find Fred, George and Ron glaring at him, "It's not what it looked like. I'm just trying to apologize."

"I think it was what it looked like." Harry said holding up Ginny's arm, "You've bruised her arm. I think you had better leave now."

Dean couldn't leave the store fast enough. Ginny snickered as soon as he was out of earshot, "How did you make my arm look bruised?"

"It's magic." Harry grinned but didn't explain any farther.

Her three brothers sighed with relief and Ron said, "It's fake? Good now I don't have to beat Dean up. He's a roommate and it would make for a hard year."

Tonks rushed up and pulled on Harry's arm before anymore could be said, "We need to go now. And you all might want to clear out. There's reports of Death Eaters coming this way."

"Wait, I want to see how they fight." Harry said, "Can we watch from somewhere safe since I know you won't let me fight?"

"I don't know." Tonks just wanted to get him out.

"Upstairs." Fred said, "We've got the whole building under protections."

"Some of our advertisements have caused them to try and burn the place down a couple of times." George added.

"Send the kids through the floo." Tonks instructed.

"Already being done." Fred pointed at Ron and Ginny moving everyone into an area that had just popped up. It was filled with floo connections, "We keep thirty emergency connections at all times. We wouldn't want our clients to be injured by the idiot brigade."

"Ron and Ginny will be the last through." George added, "We stay to watch the illusions."

"That's how you do it?" Tonks shook her head and turned to Harry, "Death Eaters burnt the place to the ground a few weeks ago. The next day the shop was back just as good as new."

"You can stand in the upstairs window and not be seen." Fred said, "Then you can watch how they try to destroy everything."

"We sold our protection to the rest of the stores." George laughed.

"Come on I want to see this." Tonks grabbed Harry's hand and drug him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look different." Ginny noticed immediately.

Instead of leaving Ron and Ginny had followed Tonks and Harry upstairs. The four of them watched the Death Eaters march down the street, people scattering before them.

"He's a metamorph." Tonks supplied.

"Why don't they fight back?" Harry asked.

"The bad guys favorite curse is the Killing Curse." Ron responded, "Better to get out of their way and let the Aurors handle it."

"Are they wearing… masks?" Harry was perplexed, "How can they even see out of those things?"

As they continued to march Tonks drew the teens attention to the Aurors popping in just down from the Weasley's shop, "Looks like we're going to get front row seats. They wear the masks to hide their identities. We've not found a spell that will force them off. They can see just fine. See they can pinpoint the aurors quite easily."

"Hmmm. Tonks have you ever played pool?" Harry asked, "Or I think you might call it billiards."

"Never heard of it." Tonks looked at Harry in confusion.

"It's a game where you hit one ball and cause it to hit another ball into a pocket. It's all about hitting the right angle." Harry said, "The one time I played the guy called me a pool shark because I beat him so badly. Now see that mirror across the way?"

"Yes." she drew out the word since she was still confused.

"Aim at the mirror and ready whatever hex you usually use against them." Harry said, "Now tell me where on the body do you want to hit."

"Chest I guess." she shrugged.

"Ok, easily done. When I say 'Now' I want you to fire that spell at the mirror." Harry grinned. Tonks readied herself and said so. Harry moved each of his hands a bit and said, "Now."

She watched her spell hit the mirror and then came back at an angle and hit another one and then bounced into the group of Death Eaters and one at the back went down, "I like this. Let's do it again.

Harry readjusted the mirror and said, "Now." They continued to rain spells down on the Death Eaters. None of them could see where the spells were coming from. The ones in the front didn't know the back ranks were going down. Finally one of the front looked back when there were no spells coming from behind any longer. He grabbed his wrist and everyone disappeared even those on the ground.

"Must not have been any from the inner circle present." Tonks stated, "These all seemed like amateurs. Do you mind if we keep our part in this quiet?"

"No I think that's an excellent idea." Harry agreed.

"Time to go kiddies." Fred called from the door several minutes later, "We have an Order meeting to get to. You two are supposed to come along with us and not go to the burrow."

"Uh oh." Ginny said.

"Uh oh is an understatement." Fred said, "Mum was so loud I couldn't even understand what words she was yelling.

The group trouped down the stairs and through floo to Grimmauld place. They were followed by the Aurors who were in the alley fighting that now needed to go to the meeting. The living room had been expanded and converted into a meeting room from the dueling room he had seen earlier. There was a podium on a riser at the front with a few chairs next to it. The room was filled with chairs. The teens sat in the back while Tonks and the Twins moved up farther. As soon as they entered Harry could tell who their Mum was. She was the red head at the front in a towering rage and had each of the twin's by an ear.

Once she let them go she turned to her two younger children, "Don't think you're getting off. We'll be discussing evacuation plans and whether or not you'll continue to work later when we get home." Ron and Ginny sunk down in their seats next to Harry who had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at their discomfort. His laughter didn't last long when someone pulled his pony tail from behind.

"You'll be hearing about it later too." Sirius growled, "And you don't get to hide back here for long."

"Come on just let me sit with my friends." Harry pleaded, "I don't want to be the center of attention all night." Ron and Ginny smiled at being called his friends.

"Fine just pay attention." Sirius said, "If you spend too much time flirting with the pretty red head I'll be pulling you up front."

"Which one's the pretty one?" Harry teased.

"You know I think I may need to be offended with that." Ginny grumbled.

"I just need to make sure we're both thinking of the same one." Harry claimed innocently, "I don't know him that well."

Ron was trying very hard to hold in his laugh. He succeeded but only because Sirius smacked him upside the head.

"Alright everyone. Let's get this meeting started. First order of business, were there any injuries in today's attack?" Albus asked.

"None from our side." Kingsley said, "There seemed to be a lot of death eaters down but they were all in the back."

"Did anyone see what happened?" Albus asked. No one replied much to Tonks and Harry's relief, "Alright any new business other than Remus and Sirius?" Again no one moved, "Remus please report."

"I don't have a lot to say." Remus stood with a slight apologetic grin, "About the only thing I can add from previous reports is that we found him." He then sat back down.

One split second of complete silence then the room erupted in an explosion of sound. Everyone was talking and asking questions all at the top of their voices. After several moments Albus emitted sparks and a bang from his wand the group quieted and settled back into their chairs.

"One at a time please." Albus smiled.

"Well where is he?" a mangled man asked from the front by Albus.

"We found him in Canada." Sirius stood to add to the report, "We went to one of the villages we had been to before and he was there visiting. We have convinced him to come home."

"How is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's fine. Really good." Sirius said starting to chuckle, "We were just lucky to get him away from there I don't think we would have had as much luck if he hadn't arrived just before we did." Ginny noticed that the dark haired teen they had been with was shaking his head and had a hand covering his face. Confused she turned back to the front.

"Why?" Arthur asked concerned.

"The ladies wouldn't have let him leave." Sirius started laughing, "But what do you expect when they're met with a sixteen year old in a loin cloth."

"Are you serious." Fred asked with a grin on his face.

"He is." Remus was chuckling with him, "One of the women gave him a gift of an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt so he wouldn't make women faint as he traveled."

"Well where is he then?" George asked.

"Oh he's in the back of the room." Sirius was nearly ready to fall to the floor laughing, "Stand up Harry. I think you two already met him."

Harry stood up. He made quite an impressive sight. He was a bit taller than six foot. Had long dark hair to the middle of his back and it was drawn back into a ponytail, except for the shorter hair that covered his forehead. His body was well muscled and tanned with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His green eyes sparkled with mirth, "Have you had enough fun yet fur ball?"

"Had to set the mood." Sirius wiped his eyes and calmed down. "He's been practicing magic so we won't have a lot of work ahead of us. I'm pretty sure he'll be taking his OWLs this summer because they weren't offered in the Canadian wilderness where he was living."

"I didn't think you two would be able to find him." the mangled man said from the front, "Well done. We'll have to do some testing later to see what he needs to be caught up on. OWL's are fine but he needs to know how to protect himself."

"Are you sure it's him?" Harry turned to the greasy dark haired man near the front that was sneering at him.

"Of course we're sure." Tonks said, "If us being sure isn't enough for you the goblins did a blood test and they proved he is Harry Potter."

"I hope you got him a wand because I don't think they'd have good ones in the middle of nowhere." Snape said in an insulting manor.

"I don't know if the new one is better or not." Harry stated, "But I have one, so any time you want to test me go right ahead."

"Is that a threat?" Snape growled.

"No." Harry laughed, "If I was making a threat I'd tell you any more insults and I'll take your head off. I'm just letting you know I'm agreeable to being tested. I don't say things I don't mean." Harry noticed that Sirius was looking angrily at the man so he changed topics and turned to speak to the mangled man. "For those who want to know about me I grew up in the wilderness of Canada with a man I called Grandfather. He was a wizard and taught me everything he thought I needed to know. We didn't have any laws about under-aged magic or such so I'm going to have to be very careful that I don't slip up. I don't know what level Grandfather helped me reach so I really do want to be tested. I also need to get used to this wand. I'm used to another wand so I don't know what changes this will make to my abilities."

"Who was this man?" the mangled man asked.

"We won't be saying his name here, but suffice to say I know who he is and he was for the light." Albus interrupted, "I am telling you not to ask any more about him because he is dead now and Harry doesn't need to relive that."

Everyone accepted his explanation and Harry took his seat relieved that he didn't have to say anymore. The meeting resumed and everyone quit paying attention to Harry. He turned to Ron and Ginny and said, "Well that could have gone better. Who's the grease ball?"

"That is Professor Snape." Ron said, "Teaches potions and unless you end up in Slytherin he's going to hate you. He may hate you anyway just on principle. Professor Lupin said that his group of friends and Snape's group of friends were enemies at school. Your Dad was part of Lupin's group. Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

"You didn't ask. Besides you didn't introduce yourselves either." Harry answered, "I didn't know Remus is a Professor."

"Was." Ginny said, "We haven't had a defense professor that's managed to stay on the job more than one year. It's a cursed position at Hogwarts."

After a while the meeting ended. Harry stayed in his seat talking with Ron and Ginny as many of the adults filed out. Both were friendly and he liked hanging out with them. Their conversation covered school and what he should expect. The group was often interrupted as one member of the Order or another stopped to welcome Harry back or just shake his hand. It was getting close to dinner when Sirius walked up with another red headed man.

"Harry we've been invited to the Burrow for dinner." he said.

"What's the Burrow?"

"Oh sorry, that's the name of the Weasley's home." Sirius said, "This is Arthur Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Is it far? I sent my owl out to hunt because that stupid shop keeper wasn't feeding her properly."Harry grumbled, "She's probably tired; she got a lot of exercise today and I don't think she's used to it."

"She can stay here. I'll check and let her in if she's here." Sirius moved to the door and opened it. Harry followed him and gave a short hoot, low enough that no one could hear save Sirius who was right beside him. The owl flew through the door and settled on his shoulder.

"What a beautiful owl." Ginny said from the door of the living room.

"That she is." Harry stroked her feathers lightly, "I used to see owls like her all the time at home."

"I've got to go help Mum with dinner. See you later." Ginny waved and disappeared back into the living room.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Harry asked, "I want to send her there rather than all over the place."

"We'll be staying here tonight." Sirius said, "Tomorrow we'll be heading to Hogwarts and we are sure to stay there for a few days at least."

Harry set up the perch in the kitchen and put her on it. He told her they would be out for a bit but they would be staying here overnight. Sirius and Harry soon left Grimmauld Place for the Burrow. Two steps into the house and the smell caused Harry's stomach to growl loudly.

"All right I'll feed you." Harry looked at his stomach, "My throat is not cut I just didn't have time to eat today."

Ginny chuckled from her spot by the stove where she was adding vegetables to a pot. Sirius and Remus joined in with the laughter until Tonks ran into their backs. Her stomach also gave off a loud growl.

"I forgot to feed us today didn't I." she said to Harry, "Oh well I guess it was just too much excitement."

"It's going to be about thirty minutes before its ready." Molly said apologetically.

Harry pulled his pack off his shoulder and rummaged through it. He pulled out two meat sticks and gave one to Tonks, "That's elk jerky. It'll hold us until real food arrives."

"What is it?" Tonks took an tentative bite and then smile broadly, "Not bad."

"I killed an elk about two months ago. I can't eat the whole thing before it goes bad so I learned how to make jerky which keeps a very long time even without the help of magic. It can get to be pretty tough to chew but if you're hungry you'll be glad you have it."

"Do you eat much elk?" she asked before taking another bite.

"Elk, deer, rabbit, bear, goose and just about anything else that won't kill you to eat it. Bear and goose are not very good but again if you're hungry you'll eat it." Harry grinned, "I like to take some of the animals I kill and trade it to the local villages for fruit and vegetables. I used to only do that in the winter but I realized it was safer to do it all year round."

"Why's that?" Ron asked from his spot at the table.

"In the summer bears will eat berries and things too. It was better to not have to fight a bear just to get a hand full of berries." Harry grinned, "You have to weigh the consequences."

"You fought bears?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Not if I could help it." Harry said, "They get vicious when you interfere with their meal or cubs."

"Did you ever get hurt?" Ron asked.

"Lots." Harry said, "The scariest time was during the salmon run on the west coast. A grizzly came after me and my fish. He didn't want to share." Harry didn't tell them he was in the shape of a grizzly at the time but even in bear form he didn't want to wrestle with another one.

"How did you get away?" Ginny asked.

"Went up a tree." what he didn't say was that after a few cuts from the other bear's claws he had changed into an eagle and flew away taking the fish with him, he'd only been twelve at the time. He learned that sometimes outsmarting them was a better win than outright fighting. He had to do his own healing and it was hard to do. You were usually distracted with the pain from the injury so healing was a delicate art.

They talked all through dinner. Harry heard as much about them as they learned about him. When it was time to leave Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley and Ginny for a wonderful meal and followed Tonks, Sirius and Remus out the door. Back at Grimmauld Place for the night the three men sat and talked for quite a while. Harry told about some of the things that Merlin had taught him. In return the two men told him about the order and explained about Snape.

"Bed time." Sirius said when Harry started yawning, "We have an early day tomorrow. Follow me and I'll show you which room you get."

"Room?" Harry asked as he followed the man up the stairs Remus trailed behind.

Sirius opened the door and waved Harry in, "This will have to do for tonight. Just pick a bed and I'll wake you in the morning."

"Ok." Harry stepped in a walked over to the bed, "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I've never slept on a bed before. On the grass in the summer or on a fur pallet in the winter but nothing like this." Harry said, "What's it made of?" Both adults were a little shocked by the statement, but Sirius gave him a basic description. Harry sat on the mattress and laid back, "Nice, I think I could get used to this."

"You should change before you fall asleep." Remus chuckled.

"What do you sleep in?" Harry asked.

"Normally pajamas." Remus offered, "But some sleep in less." Sirius stepped away and reappeared a few minutes later with something for him to sleep in. Harry pulled on the pants and threw the shirt on the other bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up with his stomach growling. The clock said seven so he got up and went to the kitchen. He dug around until he found a pan. Then he found eggs, sausage and bacon and set about making breakfast. it wasn't long before Kreacher showed up and tried to take over.

"Just set the table and fix the tea." Harry said, "I've got the cooking under control."

As he was setting the food on the table a sleepy Sirius stumbled through the door followed by Remus who seemed to be shoving him along.

"Morning." Harry called as he sat the last pan on the table, "Breakfast is served."

"Morning." Sirius mumbled and then started spooning food onto his plate.

"Did you cook?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Where did you learn how to do this?" he continued to question Harry.

"Merlin taught me. I was probably three when we started." Harry said, "Up to that point I was just changing to my wolf form to eat. Wolves like it raw but I needed to learn how to eat as a human."

"Bit of advice." Sirius said between bites, "At school don't talk about that kind of thing at any meal."

"That is a bit... early." Remus said referring to his age.

"Not for wolves." Harry said, "My pack mates were adults at one. I was still a baby but trying to be a full grown wolf. I knew I was different than the others but that didn't stop me from trying. The current Alpha was born when I was nine. If I hadn't left the pack when I was eleven I would have been alpha instead of him it's usually the based on who is the oldest and strongest. All my brothers and sisters are already dead. It's their children that run the pack now. By the time I can get back to Canada it's doubtful any of the wolves I know will be alive."

"I'm sorry." Remus said.

"Don't worry. It's the nature of things." Harry said, "Wolves are generally expected to live about ten years. Although my mother was nearly fifteen when she died. I think she lived that long just to take care of me. I left the pack just after she died."

Later at Hogwarts Harry was given a quick description of the school and grounds as they walked up the lawn to the front doors. They had used to the floo to get to the Three Broomsticks and then walked up to the school. Harry was laughing at the stories that the two men were telling of their own time in the school.

After being introduced to Hagrid near the doors Harry said, "Bigger than a grizzly. I'd hate to make him mad."

"I've never seen him get mad." Sirius said, "He's more like a teddy bear than a grizzly. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Watch out for his pets though."

"What kind of pets does a guy like that keep?" Harry asked.

"He tried to raise a dragon once." Remus chuckled, "Luckily Ron contacted his brother Charlie."

"He's the one in Romania right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dragon keeper." Sirius said, "Great guy really. Hagrid also takes care of all the animals in the forest. He's your care of magical creatures professor too." They continued through the school talking about pranks and lessons.

Harry noticed a bathroom just before they reached the Headmasters office, "I need to stop in here a minute." He was washing his hands when he heard a girl giggle, "Who's there?"

"Just me." a ghost floated out of a cubicle.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"They call me Miserable Moaning Moping Myrtle." she giggled.

"Why are you in the boy's loo?"

"I died in the girls bathroom on the second floor. But I like to visit all of them." She answered, "I never got to go into the boys bathroom when I was alive."

"How did you die?" Harry asked, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thank you. No one has ever asked me about my death before." she smiled oddly, "It was very scary. I was sitting in my cubicle crying because Olive Hornby was making fun of me. I heard a boys voice and I leaned out to tell him to go away. I saw a pair of big yellow eyes. Then I died."

"I'm so sorry." Harry didn't know what else to say, "Do you know what it was?"

"No. But just before I saw the eyes I thought I heard a snake hissing." she answered.

"What's taking so long." Sirius came in. Myrtle looped away from Harry and dove into one of the toilets, "I see you met Myrtle."

"Yes interesting ghost that one is." Harry shook his head and followed Sirius out.

Later in the Headmasters office they were discussing how to test Harry and get him practice with his wand. During the course of the meeting it was determined that Hogwarts was the best place for them to stay and for him to practice without trouble. Harry told them he would like to start with practicing transfiguration he would be able to use his wand on inanimate objects first in case he overpowered something and destroyed the object, he preferred not to injure anyone. Plans were made and they decided to put the three of them into the defense professors rooms. Since the last defense professor quit at the end of the year these rooms wouldn't be used over the summer.

Before they left to see the rooms Sirius asked, "Can you sort him now or does he have to wait and be sorted with the first years?"

"Let's wait until he takes his OWLs at least." Albus suggested, "I want to make sure he qualifies for sixth year first." When the group made it to the rooms they were staying in Harry placed his things in his room and went back to the living room to talk with the others about the locket, "I've not made any progress in procuring any basilisk venom. I really don't want to use fiend fire unless we have no other option."

"I have a question." Harry said, "I'm not up on magical creatures very well. But other than the basilisk is there a snake that can kill just by looking at you?"

"No, I don't think so." Albus replied, "Why?"

"I was talking to the ghost named Myrtle earlier. She told me she died in the bathroom on the second floor. She heard hissing and then saw a pair of big yellow eyes then died." Harry said, "Sounds to me like there is a basilisk in this school just like Slytherin's myth." The three men sat dumbfounded for several minutes.

Albus actually smacked himself in the head. He'd had the answer to help Hagrid all along and it never dawned on him. Then the next part sunk into his stunned brain. They had a basilisk in the bowels of the school. That both scared and excited him. It scared him that something that deadly lay so close to his students. The excitement was caused by the fact that they could finally get something to kill the piece of Voldemort. "We need to find this snake. We need to kill it and get the venom."

"Who do you want to go?" Sirius asked.

" At least Moody, Kingsley, Remus and Severus to collect the potion ingredients." Albus said.

"Wait, I want to go too." Harry said.

"No." all three men said at the same time.

"Just hear me out." Harry said, "I can speak to any animal, including snakes. What if I can ensure the snake won't harm anyone else or get it to move to a safer location. I don't like to kill things just for the fun of it. Killing to eat is one thing, killing to control population or a dangerous animal is also acceptable. Killing without giving it a chance is just wrong. It is not necessarily evil and ready to kill. It's lived here for how many years without killing someone? Myrtle said she heard a voice, what if someone was controlling the snake and it didn't want to kill anyone."

"First we have to find it." Albus said, "But I still don't think you should go Harry."

Harry didn't say anymore about it. They talked for a while longer then headed out for lunch in the Great Hall. When Harry wasn't being tested over the next couple of days he was exploring. Most of the time he was exploring the interior of the castle with Remus and Sirius who kept up a constant stream of stories about his father and their time at school. Every few days though he would escape and sneak out into the forbidden forest. In his own wolf form he made a mental map of the forest and met many of the creatures.

The only time he had any concern was when he ran across the acromantulas. He had been exploring the area around a cave when he realized he had stumbled into their nest. He quickly changed into a spider and investigated their lair. He was surprised at how many there were. Another six months and they may be strong enough to attack the centaur herd. He continued his search and found the lead female. The good news was she was sick, she probably had only two months left in her. When she died the population would be cut down in the violence that always occurres during a change of command. Unfortunately that would still only put them back to around a year before they would start to wreck havoc on the forest. He left their lair and went in search of the help he needed to cut their numbers significantly. Harry changed into a wolf and walked along the edge of the boundary of the centaurs domain. As expected he was soon surrounded by several centaurs. He changed back and waited for them to speak.

"Why do you come so close to our boundary today?" one asked.

"I have been checking out the spiders and I have concerns." Harry said, "Do you know if they have any other lairs?"

"No that is all they have." the centaur replied, "Have you enjoyed your time exploring?"

"I have." Harry replied, "I apologize for not approaching earlier I was planning on getting an idea of the forest before I introduced myself. But I have found reason to disturb today. I want to make sure you know the size of the colony. By my estimations you have six months to a year before they are able to overrun you."

"We are aware." the centaur replied.

"I'm new to the area." Harry replied, "I've been living in Canada. I'm Harry Potter by the way. May I ask your name?"

"I am Firenze." he replied, "We already know who you are."

"Figured you did." Harry smiled, "I have met others like you. There is a very large herd in the northern reaches of Canada where I grew up. I have talked with them on occasion and one item we discussed was the colony that lived near them. They have a plant that is fatal for the spiders. Once a year they lace a carcass with the poison they extract from the plant. The spiders eat it and die. It usually takes two weeks for the poison to kill so none of the spiders realize it's from the carcass." They discussed the method the other herd had used and Harry showed them where the plant grew in this forest, "I didn't come here to have you kill them for us or anything so I will do it this year. If possible you can send someone to participate so that they can do it next year?"

"We shall see young one." Firenze replied evasively.

"If we can get prepared in time the lead female is sick. She has around two months left." Harry said, "Timed correctly we could decrease their numbers significantly. Then repeated each year would keep them in check. I only seek to keep them in balance with the forest."

"Wise words." Firenze stated with a slight smile, "Good day Harry Potter. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Good day Firenze. I do hope we will and that it will be a happy occasion." Harry replied. He waited until they were a safe distance and he changed into his wolf form and trotted back to the castle.

Harry entered the Great Hall and found the seat next to Sirius open. He quickly filled his plate and began to eat. The group was talking about the Chamber of Secrets. None of them had any clue where it was. Harry didn't tell them he had already figured it out. He'd been down to the bathroom Myrtle had died in and talked to her again. She had pointed out the sink and he had looked it over and then spoke open in the snake language. The sink had moved out of the way and he could see a pipe running into the bowels of the school. He had closed it back up and was just waiting until they told him he could go.

"I can't believe we can't find the entrance." Sirius said, "I mean we know this place better than anyone."

Remus had a thoughtful look on his face when he said, "Do we?" He turned his head to Harry and asked, "Where did you go so early this morning? You were gone before five."

"Into the forest." Harry replied.

"You're not supposed to be in the forest Harry." Remus chided, "There are dangerous things out there. Things you may not know how to handle."

"There is nothing in that forest that is any worse than what I have already faced in Canada." Harry said, "We have all the same creatures plus a few you don't have. I mean you don't keep dragons around here, unless I just haven't stumbled across them."

"No dragons." Hagrid said, "But we have centaurs, acromantulas, thestrals and a host of other interesting things. I could take you and introduce you if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I've already met most of them." Harry said, "I had a nice chat today with a few spiders and then I met Firenze. Very nice that one. Not as stuffy as some centaurs I know. I also ran across the unicorns, they have a few new foals this week."

"Well I'll have to check them out then." Hagrid said with a grin, "Did you talk with Aragog?"

"Who is Aragog?" he asked.

"The big female spider." Hagrid said, "You should have seen her when she hatched. No bigger than a Pekinese."

"That is pretty small for an Acromantula." Harry agreed, "She's very old now."

"Not that old, I'd say nearly forty." Hagrid stated.

"Acromantulas average age is usually around thirty in the wild." Harry said, "I've never seen one as old as she is. If she's your friend I'd say you better take some time to visit her soon."

"I'll be sure and do that." Hagrid said, "Thank you."

He left shortly after. Harry turned to Sirius, "Is he friends with all the spiders or just the one?"

"Friends with just the one, but he thinks the rest of them are harmless fluffy little playthings." Sirius said.

"He probably won't like me to much then." Harry said, "I'm going to have to cut the colony down to a normal size. If unchecked it could decimate the forest in about a year."

"I didn't think you'd say something like that." Remus said, "I thought you were the same as Hagrid. The way you want to protect that snake and all."

"Different story." Harry pointed out, "The spiders will destroy the natural order of things. The snake has yet to be seen what it will do. It's only one snake and it's not likely to have more without a mate. If it's not just out to kill then we might be able to use it to have a constant supply of basilisk venom. If those spiders do get out of hand a few arrows dipped in venom will thin them out quickly."

"We have to find the place first." Sirius sighed.

"I think I know where it is." Harry said.

Outraged cries filled the table around them. The ten aurors that had been sent to help look were angry that a mere boy, who was spending his first weeks ever in Hogwarts, was professing to know something that none of them knew. They had all spent seven years going to the school how could he know the place better.

Albus responded to the noise by coming down from the head table, "What's wrong."

"This kid says he knows where the Chamber of Secrets is." one auror said, "There is no way he can know that. He just harassing us."

"It's only harassing if I can't prove it." Harry replied back completely unruffled.

"Well then tell us oh brilliant one where is it?" the auror said snidely.

"It won't do you any good to tell you unless you can speak to snakes." Harry said, "Makes sense after all since it's Slytherin's secret and he was the only one who could speak to snakes."

"You're a parselmouth?" the man asked backing away.

"No, I can also speak to owls." he replied.

Just then an owl flew in and landed near the rude auror, "If you can speak owl what is this one saying."

Harry made a few noises at the owl and then started laughing, "Your owl is not happy with you. You forgot to feed him this morning. And to let you know how upset he is he's going to poop in your plate." The owl proceeded to do just that and then flew off.

The aurors present laughed at the one being rude, "Ok point taken. But I still don't think you know where it is."

"I'll just have to show you then. Provided I get to go too and try to talk to the snake first." Harry said more to the Headmaster than to the auror and everyone understood it.

"Fine, after breakfast." Albus said, "But you are not going in first."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry grinned knowing he was getting his way finally. Sirius was doubtful that this was a good idea but he still enjoyed seeing Harry get the better of the Headmaster. Not too many people could claim to have done that. After breakfast the group followed Harry to Myrtle's bathroom. Harry made sure everyone was present when he called out to Myrtle.

"I'm here Harry." Myrtle responded, "I see you brought friends. Are you going in this time?"

"Yes we are." He grinned, "Would you mind telling them the story you told me about your death."

She was trembling with excitement as she told her story. She had never had the attention of so many people at once before. When she was finished she turned to Harry, "You will come back and visit won't you?"

"I don't know if I can Myrtle." Harry shook his head, "This is the girls bathroom after all."

"I guess I'll just have to visit the boys bathroom then." She giggled and dove into her toilet.

"Just what I always wanted." Harry thought sarcastically. He then turned to the sink and told it to open. With a grinding noise of stone on stone the passage way opened. He looked down in to the disgustingly dirty pipe and then at the rude auror and said, "After you."

After five of the ten aurors went down Albus allowed Harry to go. First he pulled his wand and sent a cleaning spell at the pipe and then he jumped down leaving the rest of the room chuckling. At the bottom all of them had landed on the pile of bones.

They walked for a little way when one of the aurors said, "It might be a good idea to shore up the ceiling here. It looks a bit weak." Once it was secure they moved on. They passed a very large shed snake skin along the way which made the group even more nervous. They found the end of the tunnel blocked by another door adorned with snakes.

"Whenever you're ready Harry." one of the older and nicer aurors said. He was a black man with a bald head and an earring in one ear. Harry recalled seeing him at the Order meeting and thought he seemed like a person he would like to be friends with.

Harry opened the next door and they filed in slowly. The cavern was enormous with pillars holding up the roof at intervals. There was a lot of water dripping into small ponds in the room with a giant statue at the end. There was no snake in sight. The group fanned out looking around for clues to where the snake may be. Harry headed for the statue. He looked it over from the ground for a moment and then started climbing. Sirius notice and went over to provide a cushioning charm if he fell.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It looks like the mouth of the statue might move." Harry said, "I want a closer look." once he got to the place he wanted he started hissing. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and moved over to get a better look at him. After a few seconds though they all backed away when the hissed reply was loud, deep and angry sounding. From the top of the statue Harry said, "Get ready, we're going to have to kill it. It keeps saying much food has come and I will kill it. It won't listen to me at all. The mouth of the statue will open and the snake will come out that way."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Positive. I'm going to stay up here." Harry conjured a stick with a two foot blade on the end, "Try not to hit me with your stunners please."

"What's that for?" Sirius asked.

Harry ignored him, "If anyone's not ready it's too late. He's going to ram the mouth if I don't open it." then he hissed.

The statue made a grinding noise and the mouth dropped into the floor. The snake began to leave the mouth and Harry jumped off his perch and stabbed the snake through one of its eyes which it hadn't opened yet. It gave a violent twist which threw Harry off before it shuddered and then died. Sirius ran around the head of the creature looking for Harry. He was sure the boy would be broken into pieces from that fall. He found the boy on the ground but the only thing broken was his arm.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sirius yelled, "Were you planning that the whole time."

"No and stop yelling I hit my head too." Harry said, "I only conjured that to protect myself if his hide was too thick for magic. When I saw his eyes were still closed I just took the opportunity."

"Well done Harry." the man who had been rude all day said, "I apologize, you aren't all talk. But you are a bit of a show off."

"I don't disagree with that." Harry laughed, "Headmaster are you still letting our potions professor do the processing?"

"Yes. Would you please send him down on your way to see Madam Pomfrey." he asked.

"Only one problem." Harry said, "Just how do we get back up?"

With a bright flash Fawkes appeared before Harry. He touched the bird and it flashed him away to the hospital. Upon his arrival and explanation Poppy fixed his arm and then floo called Snape. Harry ran to the broom shed and grabbed a armload of brooms and then went back to the bathroom to meet with the professor. Snape jumped down the hole first and then caught the bundle of brooms Harry tossed down after him . Harry then went back to the hospital and Poppy gave him a check up and decided he needed to be in bed for the rest of the day. He had gotten a concussion when he fell off the snake along with the broken arm.

At breakfast the next morning there were four extra people along with the normal crowd of teachers. Sirius told him they were from the ministry there to administer his OWLs. He started right after breakfast with the written test for Care of Magical Creatures. For his practical exam they had both a hippogriff and a thestral. The thestral he had already met so it walked up to him with no weariness at all. Harry scratched it's ears and jumped on his back and cantered around the corral. The hippogriff he had not met so he follow the normal procedure for greeting one. After he had been allowed to pet the now submissive animal it asked if he wanted a ride.

Harry grinned and asked the instructor if it was permitted. He answered, "Lad if that thing will let you ride it I'll give you extra credit."

Harry told the animal he would love to have a ride and thanked him for his offer. He jumped on and the two were off flying through the air. Harry loved any form of flying so for him this was a great treat. When it brought him back he jumped off and went to the stack of dead ferrets Hagrid had and tossed him one.

"Young man you have a way with animals." the instructor said with awe.

Harry just grinned and went off to take his next test. The man didn't know he could speak to them and he wasn't about to let him find out. He spent the next several days taking all the test. He was glad when he was finally finished with last one. The celebration party that followed was great. All the Weasley's plus a few aurors came to the school to help him celebrate. It proved out to be not just a celebration for finishing his OWL's but also an early surprise birthday party.

When he went to opened his gifts he was shocked. There were a lot of presents to open. The largest by far was from Sirius. When he opened it he almost groaned. It was a broom and a set of quidditch balls, "I don't play quidditch Sirius, I've never even flown on a broom before."

"But you said you love flying."

"On the back of a thestral or hippogriff." Harry said.

"No worries Harry." Rolanda Hooch said, "I teach broom flying as well as referee for all quidditch matches. We'll have you up to par on the game in no time."

Harry was a bit apprehensive thinking everyone would be watching him as he tried to learn to fly a broom. But luckily the others all went to the quidditch pitch to play a game while he learned. Hooch started him with a school broom instead of the Firebolt Sirius had bought him. She decided it was safer for Harry and the broom that way. They shouldn't have worried though because Harry was a natural. By the end of the day he was playing out with the rest of them and flying circles around Sirius and Remus.

By dinner everyone had left except Ron, Ginny and the twins. They were still playing out on the pitch with Harry, Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Harry were chasing after the snitch and everyone had stopped to watch. Harry caught the snitch beating out Sirius by a wide margin. When he landed Sirius jumped on him in dog form and started to lick his face. Without thinking Harry changed into a cat and climbed the wall of the stadium and sat watching Sirius well out of his reach. He returned to his human form and laughed down at the dog who was still trying to find him. The four Weasley's were rolling on the ground laughing.

Harry finally hopped down and Ron patted his shoulder, "Good one Harry. I didn't know you were an animagus."

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus with a bit of panic on his face. Sirius said, "You might as well tell them. I trust them all."

"As do I." Remus added, "So does Albus.

Harry nodded and turned to the four Weasley's, "But not out here where we could be seen."

In the Room of Requirement the group sat down for a conversation, "I'm not an animagus. I'm a shape shifter it's an extension of my metamorphic abilities. I can become and talk to any animal I've ever seen."

"Wicked." Ron said, "Can you show us some?"

Harry showed them his wolf and grizzly bear forms as well as an eagle. They talked late into the night and ended up camping out in the room. In the morning Harry was woke up by a tickling sensation on his face. He realized quickly that someone was tickling him with a feather. When it brushed his nose again he reached up and grabbed the hand. After a startled yelp he looked up to find Sirius in his grip.

"What is the motto of the school?" Harry asked.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Sirius said with some confusion, "Why?"

"I do have a dragon form." Harry stated.

Ginny giggled from where she sat between Fred and George, "Sirius you are getting your just deserts. A child just like you."

"He is not." Remus said, "He's much smarter than Sirius was at that age."

Laughter filled the room as a dog lick attacked the werewolf. The group got up and asked the room to make a couple bathrooms so that they could get ready for the day. An hour later they were ready to exit the room of requirement.

"Just don't tell your Mum you weren't in the dorms." Sirius said, "She'll kill me otherwise."

"No problem." Fred said, "Ginny just stayed with us."

"We're all set can we go to breakfast now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Remus said, "We only have thirty minutes until we head to the Alley for school supplies."

"I don't know what to get." Harry said as they made their way through the school, "I don't have my results yet."

"We're assuming you passed everything and can continue whatever you want." Sirius said, "Which I think is a safe assumption. Wouldn't you agree Moony?"

"Yes. I heard a couple of the instructors talking and they sounded impressed." he replied.

They all took seats around the table and began to eat. After a few moments an owl flew in carrying a letter. Harry held up his arm for the owl to land on and untied the letter from his leg.

"How did you know it was for you?" Ron asked.

"The owl was saying my name." Harry said, "Kind of hard to miss."

"You know we get like fifty to one hundred owls in here every morning at breakfast." Ginny said.

"Yes, I've already decided if it gets too annoying I'll just eat in the kitchens." Harry shrugged, "I don't usually mind the sounds of animals though. It's more the sounds of people that I'm not used to."

"Enough, what's in the letter?" Sirius asked.

Harry opened it up and got the results for his OWLs. He read down the list and was slightly surprised he had done so well. He had of course failed divination and History in addition his muggle studies grade was low but the rest were fine. The tutoring he had with Merlin from a young age had helped him pass Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy. Care of Magical creatures as well as Defense against the Dark arts and Herbology were all above perfect scores. Potions and Transfiguration he received straight Os.

Harry smiled and handed the letter off to Sirius who read it and then passed it around the table. Sirius and Remus congratulated him on his fine marks and began to question him on what he wanted to take for sixth year.

"You did almost as good as Hermione." Ron said in awe.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My friend Hermione. She's been the top in the class for the last five years." Ron whistled, "She's going to be upset you beat her out of top score on those three. I didn't know you could get an O plus."

"In creatures the tester gave me extra credit because the hippogryph let me take a ride. In Herbology the instructor was grabbed from behind by a venomous plant and I freed her. But in Defense I wasn't aware of any extra points." Harry said.

"That's Moody's fault." Sirius said, "He asked the instructor to see if you could do a patronus. They're old friends and he did the favor. If you hadn't been able to do it you would still have gotten an O."

"You can do a patronus?" Ron asked.

"Had to. There were a couple dementors that escaped the magical government when I was younger." Harry said, "Moody could have just asked."

"Albus wouldn't let him." Remus stated, "He said you needed to concentrated on the tests not be tempted to work on something new. How old were you when you learned?"

"Thirteen." Harry replied, "I was able to chase them out of our area and back into the area the Aurors were looking in."

"Was it corporal?" Sirius asked, "Against a dementor I mean."

"Yea, it's always taken the shape of Prongs." Harry said. Sirius and Remus gaped at him again.

"Who or what is Prongs?" Ginny asked.

"Prongs was my Dad's nickname. Like Remus is Moony and Sirius is Padfoot. My Dad was Prongs." Harry replied.

"What kind of animal was he?" she asked.

"A stag." Harry grinned.

"Can you show us?" she grinned face lit up with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Harry smiled back at her and produce the spell. The stag trotted around the room and then vanished.

"Can you teach me how to make one?" She asked in awe.

"Me too." Ron chimed in.

"Sure I'm surprised you don't already know." Harry said, "I understand England has the highest concentration of dementors for any country."

"They use to work for the Ministry." Ron said, "Before You-Know-Who killed the minister a couple years ago. A few months later he attacked Azkaban and the dementors just vanished with him. He uses them to terrorize people now."

"You-Know-Who is Voldemort right?" Harry asked.

"Yes but don't say his name." Ron shuddered.

"Why there isn't a taboo on it or anything is there?" Harry asked.

"No it just freaks me out." Ron said.

"Why." Harry asked confused, "It's just a name he calls himself. I understand it's not even his real name."

"Do you know his name?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet." Harry said, "But I intend to find out."

"Time to go." Remus said, "We need to go to the Headmasters office and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry don't forget your disguise."

"Right." he replied, "What do you guys think? I could go as Ron's twin." Harry changed his features to match Ron including adding three inches to his height.

"Why not go as Ginny's twin?" Sirius teased.

"Because I'd never quit looking in the mirror." Harry grinned back.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'd say drop a few inches in height. Go with blond hair and blue eyes. Can you shorten your hair to your shoulders? That's good now how about adding a scar so we know it's you in case we get separated."

Harry did all she asked and added a scar that ran along his cheekbone. It wasn't large or really noticeable but it helped hide who he was. He had made these changes on the walk to the Headmasters office. When they started to leave Harry turned to Albus and asked his question.

"What is Voldemort's real name?"

"What?"Albus was stunned for a moment.

"I just want to know what his real name is." Harry said, "Know my enemy and all that."

"Tom Riddle." Albus told him.

"Thanks." Harry said and then he stepped into the floo.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly Weasley gave him a bone crushing hug the moment he was free of the floo. He returned it and thanked her for allowing his friends to stay over.

"No problem dear." she smiled, "Next time you'll just have to stay over with us."

The group moved into Diagon Alley and began to shop. Harry kept himself between Ron and Ginny as much as possible. He wanted to be able to cover either of them if trouble came up. He had both of his wands with him. He had his new wand in his pocket but he had his old wand tucked into the arm holster he had made. A quick summoning charm and it would be in his hand.

They were able to get their robes, parchment and potion supplies without any trouble. But when they reached the book store they ran into a little problem. The three of them were moving through the store together happily picking out used books. Harry had refused to let Sirius buy him new ones when the other two couldn't have them. After they got what they needed they were ready to leave the store. That is when the trouble started.

"Sirius, what in the world are you doing in here?" Lucius Malfoy grabbed a few books from Ginny's stack, "Helping the less fortunate? Still you can't buy new, I guess your search for dear little Potter has made you go broke. What a pity."

"Are you trying to take her books?" Sirius accused, "I don't feel like dealing with your filth today. But I'm sure Auror Tonks would love to help you out."

Lucius spun around to find that in addition to Tonks there were two other Aurors and Moody staring at him. He turned back around and shoved the books back into her arms and stalked off. Harry noted that the man was grinning to himself as he marched through the store. As soon as they were out of the store Harry volunteered to carry Ginny's books for her.

"Only because I don't want to touch anything that a Malfoy has touched." Ginny gave up her books reluctantly.

Harry noticed that there was a book between two school books. He pulled it out and then asked Sirius to shrink the rest before they started walking again. After the rest were stowed in a pocket he started flipping through the book he was sure the man had added to Ginny's pile.

"Where do you have there?" she asked in a whisper confirming for him that she didn't buy it.

"That blond guy put it with your books when he gave them back to you." Harry replied quietly, "I'm going to have Professor Dumbledore look it over when we get back. I know it's not a portkey so we don't have to worry about it taking me away."

"Is that why you took my books?" she asked with an odd look on her face.

"Partly." Harry shrugged, "They were also heavy and I thought you might like me to carry them for you."

"Thanks." she grinned at him shyly.

"Did you really break up with that guy at your brothers shop the other day?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She nodded emphatically, "He was a real jerk. Fred and George sent him a prank in the mail for hurting me. I told them I wasn't that upset about it but they felt the need to do it anyway."

"They just want to protect you." Harry said, "I can appreciate that. I would have done the same."

"You did do the same. That fake bruise on my arm was definitely a prank worthy of the twins." Ginny said, "I'm going to have to learn that one."

"So are you like over him and all that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Didn't take me two days to get over him. We'd only been going out about a week when school ended and I was ready to toss him over then." She laughed, "He irritated me. Nothing big just small things but they added up. I didn't drop him then because I thought I was just irritable with summer taking so long to get started. But now I'm thinking he was just irritating."

"Are you open to date someone else then?" He asked turning slightly red.

"Depends on who." Ginny couldn't make herself look at him hoping she was right in what he was asking.

"What about me?" Harry whispered as the group reached Fred and George's shop.

"I'd like that." Ginny smiled at him brightly. He returned the smile as Sirius led the way into the store.

"What are those smiles for?" Remus whispered as he came up behind them.

"Nothing." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the shop.

"Long time no see." one of the twins yelled from the counter.

"Slow day?" Sirius asked.

"Lunch starts in five minutes." the other said from the door to the back, "Go ahead and use the floo, we'll be right behind you."

Molly was the first to go. She stepped into the grate and yelled, "The Burrow."

Once they were all in the kitchen Harry asked Sirius to call for the Headmaster. The confused man did as asked and Albus entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Something wrong Harry?" Albus asked.

"We had a run it at the book store and the blond guy put this book in with Ginny's." Harry said, "I pulled it out to look at it and it has a name written in the front. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Is it another one."

"I believe you are correct." Albus said turning the book over in his hands, "From my studies I understand he intended to make seven pieces. But in truth I think he has made eight."

Then that means we have five left?" Harry said, "Two are already gone and now this one."

"Two?" Albus asked concerned.

"Mine and the locket." Harry said.

"Your's?" Sirius asked.

"The one in my scar." Harry said, "It left when I was eleven."

"How did it leave?" he asked.

"Well it was my first excursion out into civilization." Harry shrugged, "Neither Grandfather nor I knew about cars. I was hit and taken to a hospital. I actually died and was resuscitated. Grandfather said it left when I died. It took me a few weeks to regain consciousness but then I was able to help speed the healing up."

No one in the room was able to speak for several moments. Finally Ginny was able to ask, "You died?"

"Yes." Harry responded, "My heart stopped beating for about a minute. They had machines there ready to help it restart. It sends an electric shock and makes your heart jump so it will hopefully start up again. Mine did. The piece couldn't last on its own so it left."

"What are these pieces of?" she asked.

"We can't talk about it." Albus said before Harry could answer, "If too many people find out word will get back to him and he'll hide them and protect them with worse things than he has now then we'll never find them. Right now we have a chance to collect these, if he moves them we'll lose the war. No more talking about this am I clear?"

"Yes sir." everyone answered.

"I'm going to take care of this." Albus said holding up the book. He then turned to Sirius, "I'll see you three later."

"Well done Harry." Sirius patted his shoulder, "How did you know?"

"I asked the Professor his name before we left this morning." Harry said, "That name was written in the book. What I wonder is what was it supposed to do to her? It wasn't a portkey I checked." Remus ran to the floo and disappeared, "Maybe I should have ask Dumbledore that question."

"Yes I think you should have." Sirius laughed, "Although it was funny to watch Moony panic and run."

"Go put your things away." Molly said, "It will take me a few minutes to finish lunch."

Ron immediately left for his room but Ginny turned to Harry, "You have my books."

"Oh, right I forgot." Harry said, "I'll carry this stuff up for you."

"Ok." Ginny grinned and turned to go to her room. Upon arriving she opened the door and entered. Harry was behind her and sat her things down where she indicated. He then pulled out her books and waved his hand over them to return them to full size. Ginny grabbed his hand as he turned to leave, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"Am I your first girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

"Yes." he looked at his feet and then back to her face, "I'm a bit unsure of exactly what to do and I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

"Well how about I tell you how far you can go and you don't do more than that." Ginny smiled.

"Ok."

"Holding hands is fine anywhere." she almost laughed at his smile, "Hugs are permitted at most times. Kissing should be done in private. Any other things you were thinking about?"

"Kissing?" Harry was a bit nervous about that, "I've not kissed anyone before. I'm not sure about that."

"So much for going too far." Ginny mumbled to herself, louder she said, "We'll take it slow don't worry. I'll teach you how to do it right."

"Ok." Harry thought for a moment, "What about putting my arm around you? I saw a few people do that today."

"That should be ok. But not around my family." Ginny smiled thinking of the reactions of her brothers, "It's used to kind of show other people that we are together. Kind of like saying she's mine stay away."

"Proprietary I get it." Harry nodded, "Ok, if I think of something else can I ask about it later?"

"Absolutely." Ginny nodded, "Anytime you want to talk about anything let me know. If I'm too busy to listen at that moment we may have to wait and talk at a later time. I'll have OWLs this year and studying may take precedence at some point."

"I can understand that. Can I help you study some?" Harry asked.

"I'd like that." Ginny smiled and then gave him a hug.

Ron just happened to walk by the open door as Ginny pulled Harry into the hug and he returned it. Ginny pulled back a little and looked in his eyes. He looked back at her and before he knew what was happening she placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him down into a kiss. His hands were still around her for a hug but the look of shock on his face was priceless. Ron went on down the stairs chuckling to himself.

"What are you snickering about?" Fred asked.

Noticing all eyes were on him he just shrugged and said, "Nothing

The rest of the room turned back to what they had been doing. But Fred and George pulled Ron over to a corner and asked, "What happened?"

"Harry was carrying Ginny's books today. She had him carry them into her room and then gave him a hug for it." Ron whispered keeping an eye on their mother, "She pulled away from the hug and pulled him down for a kiss. He was a bit shocked by the experience."

"Maybe we should go get them." Fred looked up the stairs, "He might take it too far."

"Knowing where he's been it's probably his first one." Ron covered his grin with his hand, "I wouldn't ruin that for anything."

"True." George said, "Surely it won't go too far if it's the first time. I wonder if they're dating yet. Ginny shouldn't do that unless she's dating him."

"I think he asked her today." Ron said, "Just before we made it to the shop he asked her if she really broke up with Dean. I was going to ask him question but when I heard that I sped up to walk with Sirius instead."

"What are you three whispering about." Molly asked when she turned to put food on the table.

"A new prank idea." George stated over his shoulder.

"Well one of you go up and tell Ginny lunch is ready." Molly instructed.

"Ginny, lunch." Ron yelled.

"Be right down." she yelled back.

Molly just shook her head and went back to setting the table. Ron turned back to his brothers and said, "I think we need to let her take this chance. She's the experienced one and he's so totally clueless to anything girls wise I think they'll be fine."

"Ok, just keep a close eye on him. I don't want to see another like Dean." Fred said, "She wasn't too upset by him but I think Harry would be a bit different."

Just then the two in question came down holding hands. More like Ginny was dragging him down stairs but they didn't let go when they reached the kitchen. They took chairs side by side laughing as they did. They garnered quite a bit of attention but they didn't notice. The rest of the group found seats and lunch was consumed.

After Harry and Sirius left the three boys cornered Ginny, "What were you doing to Harry earlier."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"It looked like you were sucking his tonsils out." Ron snickered. Ginny turned red but they weren't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. Ron quickly headed her off just in case it was anger, "Just teasing Gin. I happened to be walking by your open door when you kissed him."

"So." Ginny growled, "I fail to see why it's your business."

"We just want to know why you kissed him." Fred said.

"He's my boyfriend I don't need a reason to kiss him." Ginny grinned and then turned and walked away.

At Hogwarts the questions were very similar. Remus started the questions as soon as they were settled into their common room, "So Harry what were you and Ginny grinning about so widely when you entered the twins shop today?"

"Nothing." Harry replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"I didn't see that." Sirius said, "But I did see them holding hands as they came out of her bedroom smiling and laughing like they were having the time of their lives."

"So do you want to tell us anything?" Remus asked.

"No because I'll never hear the end of it." Harry got up to leave but was pulled back onto the couch.

"Really we need to know what's going on." Sirius said, "I know you don't have a lot of experience and we just want to make sure you know the rules."

"I know them." Harry said, "Hand holding and hugging are fine at just about any time. Kissing is for private. Proprietary arm placement should probably wait until we've been together a while. And anything else that comes up we discuss first."

"Proprietary what?" Sirius asked.

"Putting his arm around her." Remus explained, "So did you ask her to go steady?"

"Yes." Harry grinned, "She was agreeable to it."

"Have you kissed her yet?" Sirius was very curious.

"Sirius." Remus smacked him upside the head, "They only got together today. Don't rush him."

"Actually, she kissed me." Harry's grin threatened to split his face in two, "If I had known kissing was so brilliant I probably wouldn't have waited so long to find you."

"First kiss?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Hey we found you. You didn't find us." Sirius tried to correct him.

"No I allowed you to find me." Harry corrected, "You would have never found me if I hadn't already decided to come. Canada is too large for you to have tracked me down. Merlin told me you would be looking for me when I turned eleven. He said I had years before you would even come close. He told me you were coming to that village and I went to meet you there. I ran all night so that I could get there first."

"Whatever." Sirius shook his head, "So your first kiss."

"Yes." Harry grinned and he spaced off reliving it.

"We're going to have to give him the talk." Remus whispered. He didn't want to disturb Harry's daydreaming.

"I guess." Sirius said, "With any luck Merlin beat us to it."

"That would be fine for technicalities, but we still need to bring him into the twentieth century." Remus pointed out, "Who knows what kinds of things were proper back that long ago."

"I hadn't thought of that." Sirius grimaced, "When should we do this?"

"The sooner the better." Remus suggested.

"Now?"

"Sure why not." Remus turned to the boy what was still staring off into space smiling, "Harry I hate to interrupt your thought process but we need to talk."

That night as Harry tried to go to sleep he thought, "That had to be the worst possible way to do that. I really think they were more embarrassed than I was." This was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams that night were filled with and odd assortment of things. The one he was able to recall later included his wolf mother.

He found himself back in Canada trotting along with his pack again. His brothers, sisters and mother were with him. As the group tracked a herd of elk Harry kept thinking he was doing something wrong. At one point in the hunt Harry just stopped.

His mother stopped with him and asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but… can't you feel it? Something is off." Harry stated.

"It's you dear." she responded butting his head, "Your mind isn't in the hunt."

"It is." Harry insisted, "But something is off."

"It's the female that is calling to your heart." she replied, "See she's there just on the ridge."

Harry looked and saw her standing there watching him. Instead of the regular grey wolf he was used to seeing she seemed to have a red tint to her coat. All in all it was a quite pretty vision he thought, "She's calling to my heart?"

"She is and if you go you'll have to realize you aren't one of us anymore. You'll have to go with everything to that other nature." She pointed out, "You must decide who's pack to be in."

Harry turned to ask her what she meant but she was gone. The movement was copied in the physical world and it woke him up. He lay still hoping he would fall back into the same dream but he dreamt of other adventures.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning at breakfast an owl flew into the Great Hall gasping his name. Harry looked up to see one of the most beleaguered owls he had ever seen winging its way towards him. Instead of holding up an arm for it to land on Harry jumped up and caught him as gently as possible.

"Thank you." the owl muttered, "My landings are not usually that gentle anymore."

"You're welcome." Harry replied back putting the owl on his shoulder, "Here have some bacon and then rest."

Harry pulled the letter off its leg and read it. It was from Ron, Fred and George.

_Harry, we know you have just become Ginny's boyfriend and may not know this. But her birthday is on the fifteenth of August and she is turning fifteen. We would hate to see her disappointed because you didn't know that boyfriends are expected to give birthday presents to their girlfriends. Sirius and Remus should be able to help you find something appropriate. But just in case they don't have any ideas don't get her jewelry or flowers. Nothing to personal. No clothing. No candy. _

Harry kept reading the letter containing the list of don'ts that was at least a foot long. He showed it to Remus and Sirius and asked, "So what's left after that list?"

"Nothing." Remus laughed.

"Dolls?" Sirius suggested.

"I think I'll ignore the list." Harry decided, "I believe I'll talk to Tonks. She'll probably have a better idea than anyone else. I guess I need to write her."

"No need." Remus said, "She's coming by this afternoon."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, "I didn't even know. Why is she telling you? She's my cousin."

"But she likes Remus." Harry grinned.

"I'm her favorite cousin." Sirius declared.

"He's her favorite werewolf." Harry countered.

"Enough you two." Remus shook his head, "She wants to see how far Harry's metamorphic abilities go."

"I can hold a shape for at least two days." Harry said, "Even through sleep. I get too bored after that to keep it up."

"She has a list of questions for you." he said, "She tried to ask me yesterday but I didn't have any answers for her. She'll be here after lunch."

Tonks arrived in their quarters just after one in the afternoon. She sat Harry down and started questioning him on his abilities. They talked for hours and she had Harry try all sorts of things. He told her how he had always thought his animal forms were just an extension of his metamorphic abilities.

"I disagree Harry." she shook her head, "I can do parts of animals but not whole animals. I can't change my insides to be something else. I think it's a separate ability."

"Doesn't really matter anyway." Harry responded he was ready to change subjects when his stomach growled.

"Not again." Tonks said, "The last time I was in charge of you I forgot to feed you too."

"It's just dinner time. Come on, I have something I want to talk to you about." he stood up and offered her a hand up. He pulled the letter he had received that morning and handed it to her to read as they walked to the Great Hall. He steered her down the hall and she never tripped once.

"They tell you to get her something and then rule everything out." Tonks commented, "They don't know their sister very well. I know she'd love jewelry, candy, clothes, pets or even books."

"Well that answers my question." Harry grinned, "I knew you would be a better source than anyone else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." she grinned in reply.

"Now I need to go back to Diagon Alley." Harry stated.

"Will Hogsmeade do?" she asked.

"No they don't have the right store." Harry shrugged.

The next day Harry disguised as a blond with blue eyes made his purchase in the store and followed Sirius back down the street. He wasn't carrying anything because he decided to have it all delivered first thing the morning of her birthday. The letter from the Weasleys had also invited them to Ginny's party that was going to be later in the evening. They spent a little more time in the stores before deciding to head back. However before they could reach the joke shop a few pops announced the arrival of ten death eaters. They had arrived between Sirius and the joke shop and each was facing a different direction.

"I'll distract them you make it to the shop." Sirius declared.

"How about I distract them and you make it to the shop." Harry snickered at the glare Sirius gave him.

Before they could move a pair of killing curses were headed at them. They both stepped away from the spells and sent back stunners. The Death Eaters were surprised that someone would fight back and were caught by the curses. Within five minutes all were down and tied up. Sirius searched for portkeys and Harry gathered their wands, he also made sure the wands weren't portkeys before he touched them. By the time the Aurors arrived everyone had been searched and a stack of portkeys and other items were near the group along with their wands and masks.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the pile of people gathered in the street. He then looked at Sirius and the blond he knew was really Harry Potter, "Did you two do this?"

"Yes." Sirius stated, "These items here were on their persons. Each had a portkey and this thing but I don't know what it is. Since they each had one I thought I'd pile them up for you. First I summoned the portkeys and then I summoned any other charmed objects and this is what I got. We also pulled their wands."

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"We were just shopping and these guys popped up in our way. They threw killing curses at us and we just stepped out of the way and threw stunners back." Harry told her, "The rest were looking away so it didn't take much to stun the lot of them."

"Good job." Kingsley stated, "Stick around we want to make sure of your story."

Harry glanced at Sirius and was told, "It's standard procedure. We don't just believe people we make sure."

"That's good." Harry replied.

When the Aurors cleared them to go Sirius drug Harry to the joke shop. George took one look at the stress on Sirius' face and led them up the back stairs to the apartment. He went to the liquor cabinet and handed each one a glass. Reaching for the firewhiskey he poured a generous drink for Sirius.

But when he asked Harry his reply was, "No thanks. That stuff makes me jittery. I'll just have water."

Sirius downed his drink quickly and turned on Harry, "Why didn't you just leave like I told you?"

"I'm not going to leave you in a ten to one situation when I can help." Harry retorted, "You would have been killed then where would I be? Dumbledore would probably try to send me to those relatives. No thanks, I'd rather take on Death Eaters."

Sirius just stared at him for a few minutes and then said, "I never thought of that. I better make sure he won't try."

"Luckily I only have one year until I'm of age." Harry said, "Just don't die on me before that. Actually I've grown rather fond of you so not even then ok?"

"Yes sure I'll be careful." Sirius said, "Let's get back to the castle."

"Where are we going to live when not at the castle." Harry questioned as they left the apartment followed by an uncharacteristically quiet George.

"Don't know yet." Sirius said, "I have a small apartment in London but I don't think you'll like it."

"I'd rather not live in the city if we can help it." Harry stated, "I like the Burrow. Out where you can see the stars and hear the animals. I'd prefer to have a large forest nearby so I can get out a bit."

"You really need to quit running around the Forbidden Forest. It's named that for a reason." Sirius grumbled.

"Whatever." Harry replied, "How are you doing George?"

"Fine." he replied.

"You ok?" Harry asked as he glanced back.

"I saw you fighting those guys. Those killing curses looked like they came close." George gave a quick grin.

"Not really." Sirius said, "Missed by at least three feet."

George put a hand on Harry's shoulder before he followed Sirius through the doorway back into the shop, "Ginny won't be happy if you get yourself killed."

"I know." Harry said, "But it's my destiny to fight the leader the only way to win is to get practice fighting the minions."

"I guess." George nodded, "Just be careful."

"I have no desire to end my life before I get to live it." Harry said, "I've had a lot of fun as an animal but few human experiences. I intend on having a life time worth of them."

"Harry where did you go?" Sirius called from the store.

Harry went through the door leaving a thoughtful George behind. He followed Sirius through the floo, since he had nothing scheduled for the day he spent some time wandering around the school. He'd spent a lot of time with Sirius and Remus going through the halls but he wanted to make sure he had a good map of the place in his mind. He knew things changed every day so he had planned a trip for each day of the week. When he reached the seventh floor he saw Merlin standing near a portrait. Closing the distance he greeted his Grandfather.

"I haven't seen you for a while." Harry smiled.

"I'm getting to spend less and less time here." Merlin sighed, "I want to talk to you in private for a little while is that ok?"

"Sure where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"We'll be going into the Room of Requirement." Merlin indicated the wall opposite him, "You remember how to get in?"

"Sure do you want a place where we can sit and talk?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to sit." Merlin said.

"Ok." Harry paced before the wall three times thinking, "I need a place where we can walk and not be see for some time." A door slowly appeared in the wall beside him on his third pass. He opened the door and allowed Merlin to enter first.

"Well this is interesting." Merlin said, "Did you ask for a room full of junk?"

"No just a place where we can walk and not be seen." Harry shrugged as they began to meander through the room.

"Well even if someone else comes in the room we still won't be seen." Merlin chuckled.

"Looks like everyone has been using this." Harry stated, "I guess it's another secret that everyone knows.

"No most don't know about this place. I just heard about it." Merlin said.

"You came before Hogwarts right?" Harry asked.

"A long time before." Merlin stated, "Arthur was only the third king. The first was his father who was murdered by his own brother. Servants whisked Arthur away during the tussle. Then I helped him get to be king material and when his uncle died childless, because of a little spell of mine, Arthur was ready to take his rightful place."

"Duplicity of family." Harry shook his head, "Sounds a lot like my story."

"It does." Merlin chuckled, "I hadn't thought of that. But the lesson isn't to stop trusting people. It is find the right people to trust. Don't give it out easily but when its proven to be well placed never falter."

"How do you know who to trust and who not to?" Harry asked, "I trust Sirius, Remus and the Headmaster because you told me I should. I trust Ginny and her family because Sirius does. When do I know for myself?"

"When you have tried and succeeded or tried and failed." Merlin said, "Experience is the key."

"You know that's your answer for everything." Harry commented dryly.

"I know but it's true." Merlin snickered, "Experience is the key to learning. If you touch a hot stove and get burned you won't touch it again."

They continued to walk and talk through the room filled with junk. Occasionally they would stop and look at something in one of the piles of stuff. At one point they passed by an ugly bust of a wizard.

"That is just ugly. I think we need to cover that up." Harry grinned looking around. He picked up a wig that was close by and a diadem was uncovered. He picked it up to add it on top of the wig on the head of the bust but stopped, "Grandfather do you know what this is?"

"It a diadem why?" Merlin asked.

"It feels odd." Harry said looking closely at it, "Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure. Sounds like Ravenclaw."

"Rowena did have a diadem that was supposed to impart knowledge. But it's been lost for centuries." Merlin stated, "It could be hers."

"Maybe but I've felt this feeling before. I just can't remember where." Harry said, "But it's been recent."

"Here in the school, at Grimmauld Place, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, the Burrow or the airport?" Merlin asked, "I don't think you've gone anywhere else."

"Either Grimmauld Place or Diagon Alley. Possibly at the Burrow." Harry grimaced trying to think back.

"People or items?" Merlin probed.

"Items I think." Harry said then after a few minutes of thought, "I know what it is. It's just like the locket and the book. We need to get this to Dumbledore. How do I get to the door?"

"I'll float up to watch and tell you if you make a wrong turn." Merlin grinned.

"Sometimes your lessons don't have good timing." Harry grumbled.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings." Merlin laughed, "That's one of the first lessons I taught you."

Harry moved to the end of the isle and began to look around. After a few moments he moved down an aisle. Merlin didn't give him any hints and he ran into a few dead ends before he found the door.

"Thanks for your help." He grumbled to Merlin.

"You were moving in the right direction for the most part. Finding your way in the forest is easy for you now. I thought you needed a challenge to remind you that you don't know this world nearly as well." Merlin soothed, "Don't forget that."

"I won't." Harry promised, "But now I have to get this to the Headmaster. Are you coming too?"

"Sure I don't want to miss this." Merlin grinned, "Here's one that's been hiding under his nose. So far you're four to his zero."

Harry jogged towards the Headmasters office but stopped when he heard someone approaching. Merlin floated through the wall and then back, "It's the minister you should hide." Tapping himself on the head once he backed into a small alcove that was empty. He had just disappeared when Albus and Scrimgeour walked around the corner.

"I want to meet with him as soon as they get back." Scrimgeour stated, "We must make sure he sides with the Ministry."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Albus said, "He's not some impressionable child. He's almost an adult and he has a Godfather. I won't just slip him away. If Sirius doesn't want you to meet him then you're out of luck."

"I could make it so Black can't be his Godfather." Scrimgeour threatened.

"Then you would definitely get on his bad side." Albus was trying to make the man see reason, "If you try to interfere he will not want anything to do with you."

"Nonsense, I'm the Minister." Scrimgeour said. Harry was following them at a discrete distance, "People trust me to know what's best. I must be insured he is on the side of the ministry. His OWL scores prove that he is too powerful to be left to his own devises."

"His scores do not prove that." Albus shook his head, "They just prove that he is smart."

"He didn't have any formal education and then comes and blows our students away." Scrimgeour stated, "Who knows what else he has learned."

"I've told you he had an excellent teacher who is undoubtedly for the light. I can't tell you who it is because he wanted to remain anonymous. Now that he's dead I don't want to break that promise." Albus stated emphatically

"He's dead it shouldn't matter." Scrimgeour insisted.

"It matters to me." Albus said, "To break a promise now would make me less than what I am."

"Fine. If he and his Godfather would like to meet with me I would be pleased to receive them at the Ministry." Scrimgeour said, "I won't be coming back here groveling."

"I'll make sure they are aware of your invitation." Albus stated as Scrimgeour left.

Once he was out of earshot Harry asked, "Do you think I should meet with him?"

Albus jumped as Harry appeared at his elbow, "Merlin Harry, you scared me."

"Sorry." He grinned, "Didn't mean to. I was coming to see you when Merlin suggested I hide and listen to what was being said."

"Scrimgeour isn't evil he just isn't very diplomatic." Albus said, "It may cause problems if you try to avoid him. But he'll make a media circus out of any meeting you agree to."

"Don't want that." Harry nodded, "Maybe we can meet him on our terms. Say it's too dangerous for us to be seen together. Death Eaters would love to take us both out or something like that. I have been attacked by them now."

"Sirius told me about that." Albus grinned, "He said you did well. What did you want to see me about?"

"Not here please." he replied, "Your office. It's a delicate matter."

"Alright." Albus turned and led the way. Once they arrive and were seated he asked, "Now what's on your mind."

Harry pulled the diadem out and sat it on the desk, "I think it's another one. It has the right feel."

"Ravenclaw's Diadem." Albus muttered, "Where did you find this?"

"In the Room of Requirement." Harry replied, "Merlin wanted to walk and talk in a place where we wouldn't be seen. In truth he wanted to see if he could get me lost in that room. It's a test he likes to do once in a while."

Albus opened a drawer and pulled out the tooth and said, "I really hate to do this." But he brought the tooth down onto the middle of the crown and watched as it broke in half, "I can't believe he would destroy such valuables. First Slytherin's Locket and now this."

"Four down and four to go." Harry said, "Did Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have any relics?"

"Gryffindor had a sword that is rumored to still be around and I have found evidence of a cup that once belonged to Hufflepuff." Albus stated, "One I think is a snake he keeps as his familiar. Then the part that rests in his body, that will be the last to be destroyed."

"Would it be easier for us to find his things if he doesn't have a body?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what would happen to the piece that's currently in his body." Albus sighed, "It could move on or hide until we were dead and then come back. I just don't know."

"Ok so a cup and a snake." Harry said, "What kind of snake?"

"Boa Constrictor." Albus said, "About twelve feet long and magically enhanced to add venom and teeth to its bite."

"Smaller than the basilisk that's good." Harry grinned.

"That it is." Albus agreed with a smile of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of Ginny's birthday arrived. Harry got up and ate breakfast with Sirius and Remus before they headed out. They left the school and apparated to the boundaries of the Burrow. Walking down the gravel path to the door Sirius was beginning to tease Harry.

"You know." Harry said getting a wicked gleam in his eye, "Remus and I both have girlfriends and you don't. Just what do you think that is saying."

"Remus has a girlfriend?" Sirius asked turning towards his friend.

Remus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Harry grinned, "I saw you eyeing her up just the other day. You wouldn't act that way unless you were interested."

"I was not eyeing her up." Remus said exasperated, "I have never seen Dora wearing a dress before. I was a bit shocked."

"But in a good way." Harry said, "And you knew who I was talking about."

The door on the Burrow flew open and Ginny came running at him and jumped, "I love it."

Harry took a few steps back because of the momentum Ginny had built up. The two men passed by the teens chuckling to themselves. When they looked back Harry was too busy to tell them to mind their own business. Upon entering the building they found Ron, Fred and George with their backs to the window.

"He wasn't supposed to get her a pet." Ron grumbled.

"Is she done thanking him yet?" Fred asked.

"No." Remus said as he peeked back out the door, "Although the kissing has stopped for a moment at least."

"Too much information." George grunted from his spot between the other two.

"Here they come." Remus said as he moved away from the door. Fred shifted back to the other side of the table and George was able to begin eating his breakfast again.

"Hello everyone." Harry greeted as he came through the door.

"Harry good to see you." Molly pulled him into a hug, "How are you?"

"Just fine." Harry replied.

The day was filled with fun and excitement. They even managed to play some quidditch. By dinner the rest of the family was due to arrive. Ginny left the boys in the living room so she could clean up before dinner. Molly went to the shed to gather Arthur, Sirius and Remus. Meanwhile Fred, George and Ron cornered Harry in the living room.

"Harry mate, did you not get our letter?" Fred asked.

"I did thank you I would have felt really terrible if I had messed up her birthday like that." Harry stated. Unknown to the four boys Ginny had forgotten something in the living room and returned as could heard what was being said.

"But you ignored it." Ron said, "We specifically said no pets. An owl is considered a pet."

"I don't think you guys know your sister very well." Harry said, "After your list of don'ts there wasn't much I could get her. Tonks said she like several things on the list so I picked from them."

"Mate, it wasn't a list of what she would not like." Fred said.

"It was a list of things her brothers didn't think would be appropriate." George pointed out.

"Pets, clothes, jewelry and perfume are not appropriate?" Harry asked worriedly, "Tonks said any of those were fine."

"From her point of view I'm sure it is." Ron said, "But we didn't think you'd been around her long enough to get something so personal."

"Oh, I get it." Harry said, "You don't want me to get her something she'll like too much."

"Exactly." the three others stated.

"That's too bad." Ginny said from behind them and all three jumped and turned around, "I can't believe you would interfere this way. I will thank you for letting Harry know it was my birthday but the rest you will pay for." she pulled her wand and threw several hexes at each boy before they could lift their wands to protect themselves.

A few minutes later as the group sat at the table Molly took one look at her three youngest boys, "Do I want to know what happened to you?"

"They had a prank backfire." Harry supplied snickering. It was as close to the truth as any of them were willing to get. Later back at Hogwarts he enjoyed a good laugh with Remus and Sirius when explained what Ginny had done to her brothers.

"You better never make that girl mad." Remus pointed out.

"I know." Harry agreed still chuckling, "Will you hide me if her anger is unjust?"

"Maybe." Sirius answered, "Depends on if she'll take in out on us if we don't hand you over."

"I'm doomed."

"You are but you love it." Sirius chuckled.

"Change of topic." Remus called, "We need to talk about school. It starts soon."

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"We think you need to be disguised for school." Remus stated.

"Why?"

"There are kids of Death Eaters at the school." Sirius said.

"I can protect myself." Harry supplied, "I don't want to hide."

"Harry." Sirius said, "We just don't want you to have to look over your shoulder all the time. We just want you to have a normal school experience."

"And holding a morphed form all the time is normal?" Harry asked, "Forget it. I will be myself. I need to learn how to be myself anyway. I've been a wolf, a bear, a whale and tons of other creatures. I've rarely been able to just be me. If I'm going to be a human then I'm going to be me." he stated it all with such finality that they knew it would be useless to argue.

Weeks passed quickly and soon Harry found himself arguing with Remus, "Why do I have to travel to London, just so I can get on a train and come back?"

"It's the experience." Remus argued for the tenth time.

"Remus stop." Sirius stated, "You are going about this the wrong way."

"I am?" Remus asked with much doubt in his voice.

"Of course you are." Sirius stated, "You have to hit him where it means something. Harry wouldn't you like to spend five hours on a train with Ginny?"

"Ok." Harry agreed then he left to get ready.

Remus started banging his head on the table in exasperation. Sirius laughed as he said, "I told you I could get him on the train faster than you could. That will be five galleons please."

Once at Kings Cross Remus explained the workings of the platform and they crossed into the magical side. Harry stopped and stared at the train for several moments before grinning at the two adults, "That's a train? I've seen one of those before. I always wanted to ride on one."

"Then why were you arguing about going?" Remus asked confusedly.

"You really didn't explain it well." Harry said, "I only gave in because you said I get five hours with Ginny. If you would have explained I was going to have a ride on that it would have helped. As far as I knew we were going to apparate here and then back. It just didn't make since."

"I told you it was to take the train." Remus pointed out.

"I didn't know what a train was." Harry responded, "You keep forgetting I have very few experiences in civilization. If Merlin doesn't know about it I don't know about it."

"Let's find you a compartment." Sirius chuckled at their argument.

"I wonder if Ginny's here yet." Harry thought aloud.

"No." Sirius answered, "I don't see Molly. She never leaves until the train does. To many years of staying to make sure Fred and George didn't try to get off."

Harry chuckled as Sirius led him onto the train. He explained how the trolley lady would be by and made sure he had some money with him. Harry was looking around the compartment and out the window then said with relief, "They're here now. "

"Lock the door so no one else takes it while you're gone." Remus suggested, "Then we can go gather the rest of them."

The three of them left the compartment and exited the train to meet the Weasleys. Hugs and handshakes were passed around. Fred and George had joined Molly in seeing the teens off to Hogwarts.

"Well Harry good luck." Fred hugged him with what was supposed to be tears in his eyes. Harry suspected he was holding in his laughter.

"I hope you make it through the sorting." George sniffed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Harry grinned, "If you two could make it in I'm sure it will be a breeze."

"You should know by now that bit doesn't even work on first years." Ginny shook her head at the twins antics, "In fact I think Ron was the only one pulled in by it."

"I don't know why I ever listen to them." Ron said, "I guess I'm just an optimist hoping this time they aren't going to do something terrible."

Harry patted his shoulder in a sign of companionship, "I think we are hoping in vain. What do you say we spend some time this year planning a prank to pull on them?"

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"Hey you're supposed to be on our side." Fred and George said together.

"I'm always on your side." Ginny grinned innocently, "But I do have something to pay you back for. I seem to recall a little letter you all concocted that deserves retribution."

"But dear sister you already got us for that." Fred said.

"No that was for trying to get Harry when he did get me a gift that was appropriate. " Ginny grinned, "We still have the letter to deal with."

Mrs. Weasley called for a last round of hugs as the final whistle blew. The three teens jumped on the train, Harry helped Ginny with her trunk. Ron was standing in the hall watching the two of them and then looking back up the train. He repeated this action for several seconds. Ginny noticed a girl coming up from behind him so she decided to do herself and her brother a favor.

"Ron, aren't you supposed to be meeting Hermione?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I guess I need to go. Can I leave my trunk here?" he asked still not seeing the girl, "Do I have dirt on my face or anything?"

"No you look great." Ginny grinned at the look on the other girls face, "Hurry she's waiting on you."

"Later." Ron walked up the train to find the girl in question.

After he was gone the other girl stuck her head in the car, "Why is he meeting Hermione?"

"Hello Romilda. Have a nice summer?" Ginny sounded polite even though she didn't mean it.

"Great, you?" she asked.

"Fine. As for why he's meeting Hermione I don't know. I'm guessing it's because they are both prefects but he seemed rather nervous about it. You know you did break up with him last year so maybe he's moved on." Ginny shrugged.

"He can't I'm not through with him yet." she grumbled, but it wasn't as low as she thought. She finally looked into the room and spied Harry, "Well hello. I'm Romilda Vain and you are?"

"Harry." he answered and ignored the hand she held out.

"He's my boyfriend." Ginny stated.

"Good for you." she tried to keep the sneer out of her voice but again she wasn't as successful as she thought, "Well I have to go. See you."

"I hope not." Ginny grumbled under her breath.

"I don't like her." Harry said, "She has the aura of a predator."

"I agree though I've never heard it put that way before." Ginny laughed, "She looks for the most popular boy who will date her and then either reels him in or plays him. Most of the younger years already know about her but the older two years are open territory for her now. Ron was her first conquest. They dated for about two weeks and then she dumped him for a sixth year Ravenclaw. He was hurt and upset at first but she was his first girlfriend. Fred and George helped him get over it."

"Now he has his sights set on this Hermione?" he asked.

"I think he likes her but he has yet to admit it to himself." Ginny grinned, "It started in their first year. Ron was being a real prat and she was being a know it all. They clashed at every point. But on Halloween a troll had somehow gotten into the school. The two of them were at the end of the Griffendors as they were headed back to the common room. They got distracted arguing about how it could have gotten in and they lost the group and found themselves in the way of the troll instead. It chased them a bit but at one point Hermione accidentally turned into a dead end. The troll trapped her and was about to pound her with its club when Ron came back. He saw the situation and did a levitating charm on its club, which was all the magic he had managed to do so far that year. The club stayed in the air when the troll tried to swing it. Before anything else could happen McGonagall found them and yelled. It scared Ron and he dropped his spell and the club fell out of the air onto the trolls head and knocked him unconscious. McGonagall summoned Hermione before the troll could land on her when it fell. They've been friends since then. They fight all the time but the rest of us think it's their own version of flirting."

"Wow a troll?" Harry wanted to make sure he knew what she meant, "Like a mountain troll?"

"Yes can you believe it." she chuckled, "They said he was at least twelve foot tall and dumber than a post."

"They are dumb." Harry agreed chuckling, "And twelve foot is a pretty standard height for one so I can believe it. Knocking it out with its own club I would never have thought of that. But how did it get in?"

"They never found out but they think a Death Eater did it." Ginny shrugged, "It's never happened again."

"And how did a Death Eater get into the school?" Harry asked.

"It was before Voldemort came back." she shrugged, "Many were in prison but a few, like the blond with the book, managed to claim the imperious curse. That one is even on the board of governors for the school."

"Who was stupid enough to believe that?" Harry asked, "I've only met him once and I know he's nothing but trouble."

"The previous Minister Cornelius Fudge believed him." Ginny said, "A few years ago someone kidnapped him and he was killed to help Voldemort come back. I know you're not supposed to be unkind to the dead but… he really was stupid. Malfoy was the last person to see him alive. He said they had dinner together and then parted ways. He has dozens of witnesses that said Fudge left a good hour before he did."

"So the order thinks he had a hand in it." Harry stated.

"Yes." Ginny answered, "The new Minister is Rufus Scrimgeour he is better than Fudge but not by much."

A few minutes later the door swung open and one girl walked in backwards tugging on her trunk, "So Ginny did you ever get Mr. Hot Stuff's name?" She turned around and said, "Oh hello."

"Hello, do you need some help?" Harry asked.

"Yes please." the girl squeaked, "We each have one."

Harry stood and picked up the trunk and shoved it in the over head then he did the same with the second one. He sat back in his seat and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"So Ginny are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Parvati asked when it was clear Lavender still couldn't speak.

"This is my boyfriend Harry. Harry this is Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown. They are in your year." She added.

"What house are you in?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know. I have to be sorted with the first years." Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry about the sorting its easy." Parvati stated.

"I'm not worried, I'm sure anything they ask a first year to do I'll be able to do." Harry said.

"Well technically you don't do anything." Lavender said, "Just put on the hat and it does the work."

"A hat?" Harry asked confusion written clearly on his face.

"You shouldn't have told him." Ginny complained, "None of us knew what we were getting into it's a tradition."

"A stupid one if you ask me." Lavender said, "All that worry so a hat can look into your head and tell you where you belong. My cousin told me I'd have to recite the twelve uses of dragons blood or be able to perform certain charms. I studied more before my first year then I have since."

"How does it look into your head?" Harry asked, Ginny noticed a hint of unease in his voice.

"It just reads your mind it's a magical hat I don't know how it does it." she stated.

Harry sat back and tried to relax as the girls chatted. After twenty or so minutes the two girls made excuses and left to visit other friends. Ginny sat for a few minutes debating whether to ask him about his problem or not. In the end she decided she needed to help him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to look into my head and see all my secrets." Harry sighed, "I don't like the idea of letting anyone into my head. Grandfather always warned me about letting that happen and now I'm walking into it and no one saw fit to warn me."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said, "It's just what we all have to do it. It's never told anyone's secrets before if that's what you're worried about. It doesn't try to control you or anything. It just looks at your character and decides which house to put you in."

Harry looked across to the other seat and then nodded his head. He shut and locked the door and put up several privacy wards before he began to speak, "I need to tell you some things. I've already told Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore but I'm going to trust you with my biggest secret. Can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course Harry. Whatever you want." Ginny smiled.

"You remember in the order meeting when they talked about my Grandfather." she nodded so he continued, "Dumbledore does know who he is and he is dead. What we didn't say in the meeting is that he died a long time before I was born."


	11. Chapter 11

"Your Grandfather is a ghost?" she asked.

"Not exactly. He's a spirit. He is the full soul not an imprint." Harry said, "His name is Merlin. Right now he's sitting in the seat opposite us. I can see and talk to him but no one else seems able."

"What does he look like?" she asked not doubting him in the least.

"You don't think I'm insane or something?" he asked.

"No. I don't claim to know everything about life or magic so I can't say what's untrue. My friend Luna believes in Crumpled Horn Snorkacks. I've never seen one but that doesn't mean she's imagining it." Ginny shrugged, "I'm sure she is the reason I can believe you without freaking out. I'm kind of used to hearing about the unusual."

"Ok." Harry grinned, "He looks a lot like Professor Dumbledore. He says he's the better looking one though. He also likes the way you think and he wants to meet Luna. I do too."

"I'm sure you'll get a chance. With Parvati and Lavender knowing you're here everyone will know within an hour." Ginny grinned, "They are the worst gossips. But a great source of information if you want to know about anyone."

"I feel better about the hat now." Harry said, "Merlin told me not to worry about it. He checked with Gryffindor and the hat won't spill my secrets. In fact he thinks it will be thrilled about them." Harry looked across to the other seat, "Are you leaving?"

When Harry nodded and sat back Ginny asked, "Did he go somewhere?"

"Yes he left he says this compartment is about to get very crowded and he doesn't want to be sat on."

Ginny started giggling but was trying to hold in the laughter when a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry waved his hand to cancel his spells and open the door.

"What a meeting." Ron said, "Malfoy is really being a piece of trash already. Harry this is my friend Hermione. Hermione Ginny's boyfriend Harry."

"Pleasure." she reached a hand towards him.

He shook her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine. Ginny was just telling me about how you two became friends."

"Not the troll story." Hermione whined slightly, "That has been told to death."

"I thought it was great." Harry grinned, "Do you have any others?"

"No thankfully that was the worst of them." Hermione grinned, she liked this guy he was easy to talk to, "What classes are you taking?"

"Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy." He answered, "How about you?"

"Same." she grinned, "At least I can help you get around and you won't get lost."

"No need." Ron said chuckling, "He's been living at the school all summer. He knows the place back and forward."

"How did you get to live in the school?" she asked amazed.

"I just moved here and didn't have a home yet. I had to take my OWL's and things so it was just easier for us to live there." Harry stated, "I didn't want to come back to London today just to turn around and go back but the idea of spending several hours with Ginny changed my mind."

They continued to chat the rest of the way to the school and visitors came and went. Harry decided he like Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. He also found he didn't like Romilda Vane, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. He was still undecided about Ernie MacMillian and Dean Thomas. Ron and Ginny both promised he had lots of other people to meet. When the train reached Hogsmeade Ginny led the way to the carriages. Harry walked around to the front of the carriage to pet the thestral that was hooked up.

"You can see them too?" a light airy voice asked.

"Yes I can." Harry turned to see a blond girl standing beside Ginny, "You must be Luna."

"I am." she replied, "You must be Harry."

"I am." he replied with a smile, "I've heard a bit about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Luna smiled back, "Shall we board the carriage, I don't want to be swamped by nargles. They seem to be swarming tonight."

"I haven't seen any nargles tonight." Harry replied looking around above his head, "But it is the right kind of weather."

Luna climbed into the carriage and Ginny approached Harry, "Are you saying nargles are real?"

"They are but I didn't know you had any here." Harry shrugged, "Nargles infest certain varieties of trees in the northern reaches of Canada. They are like fairies but hairier."

"I don't think those are the same ones she's talking about." Ginny giggled, "She says they infest mistletoe."

"Mistletoe is one of the things I use to keep them away." Harry said, "They can be very annoying. Kind of like flies. Big ugly hairy flies."

They finally joined Luna in the carriage and it took off to school. Merlin joined them for the ride and was surprised when Luna could see and hear him.

"Harry who is the older man with you?" she asked.

"You can she him?" he asked.

"Of course he's there on your right side. Can't you see him Ginny?" Luna wondered.

"No I can't." she responded, "Harry says he looks like Professor Dumbledore."

"He does somewhat." Luna agreed, "I think its jus the beard and the eyes."

"It is marvelous to find another person to talk to." Merlin nodded to the girl.

"I'll talk to you any time you want." Luna said, "If you see my mother would you tell her hello for me and that I am doing just fine in Ravenclaw. It's exactly as she said it was."

"I will be sure to seek her out." Merlin smiled. The ride was short and they were soon climbing out into the balmy fall night. Once they were inside Harry was pulled aside by Minerva McGonagall.

"We'll sort the first years and then you. You'll need to wait in the room with the first years." she pointed to the door to the right of the Great Hall.

"Can Ginny stay and talk until the first years get here?" he asked.

"Until Hagrid knocks on the door." she replied, "Then she has to go through and I'll close the doors behind her."

They stepped to the side and conversed quietly until Hagrids booming knock sounded at the door. Ginny gave him a quick kiss and slipped into the Great Hall and found a seat. Minerva shut the doors and then admitted the first years. She then led them over to Harry and he opened the door for them and follow them in. Minerva made her announcements and told them to smarten themselves up.

"What are you doing in here?" one small kid asked Harry.

"He is new to the school and will be sorted with you lot." Minerva answered, "I'll return in a few moments."

She was back in no time and led the group into the hall. Harry took his position at the back of the group and followed them in. As he cleared the doors the sounds of whispers grew. He looked for Ginny at the Gryffindor table and spotted her with ease. A small smile from her was all they had time for before he passed her on his way to the front of the room. It was at this point he noticed Sirius and Remus at the head table. They only grinned at his puzzled look. He was getting board as McGonagall reached the letter S in the list of names. He was glad when the last little munchkin was sent to Hufflepuff.

"Now we have a transfer student who will be attending as a sixth year. Harry Potter." McGonagall gave him a rare smile as the room broke out in louder whispers.

He walked the few steps to where she stood. He looked at the small stool and then down at the teacher holding the hat. He pushed the small stool out of the way and sat on the floor. She looked at him in confusion for a moment before he answered.

"I wasn't sure it would hold my weight." he said, "I'd hate to destroy a school artifact on my first day."

She chuckled slightly while shaking her head then plunked the hat down onto his head.

"My my what an interesting mind you have here Mr. Potter." the hat whispered in his head, "You are going to be the most difficult sort I've ever done. I see you have a preference for Gryffindor because of a girl. Hmm not usually the reason I put you in a house. A complete aversion to Slytherin, I can understand that reasoning. Merlin are you serious. You have his gifts plus some that are uniquely your own. My word is there anything you can't do? Yes well humans do tend to over rate their own look on life to be sure. You don't like to study enough for Ravenclaw but I'm sure you don't care about that. Down to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You are hard working and very loyal but I must say you are far to brash to be a Hufflepuff. Fine then we'll send you to Gryffindor." The last word like in all the other cases was shouted to the hall.

A glance over his shoulder insured Harry that his Godfather and honorary Uncle were pleased with his sorting. He stepped over to the table that was cheering and shook several hands before sitting by Ginny. The rest of the evening passed with many questions.

"Why didn't you tell me he was Harry Potter." Hermione asked Ron as the group walked towards the tower.

"Couldn't." Ron grinned, "They wanted it to be a surprise. Truthfully they wanted him to go by another name to hide him from the Slytherin's but he refused. So instead they've hid him for the last couple of months."

"Where was he, how did they find him?" Hermione was curious as always.

"He was in Canada and he put himself in a place where they would find him." Harry whispered at the ear furthest from Ron. Hermione jumped and turned red. Grinning he said, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Why don't you go by another name?" She asked then turned red and said, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Harry laughed as the he passed into the common room. But Hermione noticed he avoided her question. Settling into the dorm was another interesting moment for Harry.

"So now you're Ginny's boyfriend." Dean glared at him.

"I understand I have you to thank for that." Harry said, "But to be fair when I met you at the shop I didn't even know her name. All I knew was that she was related to Fred and George."

Dean stared hard at him for several moments before he finally relaxed, "I guess I screwed up royally. The only thing I can hope for is to see you screw up worse."

"You can hope." Harry agreed with a smile, "But don't hold your breath."

The rest of the boys in the room relaxed. Seamus looked at Dean and got a nod before he introduced himself, "Seamus Finnigan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. That must mean that you are Neville Longbottom." Harry reached out a hand and Neville clasped it, "I been wanting to meet you for some time. My Grandfather told me about you."

"Really?" Neville stuttered, "But I'm nothing special how did he know about me? I mean I'm practically a squib."

"Nonsense." Harry said, "He said you were destined to be a superb wizard just like your Father and Grandfather."

"I have my Father's wand." Neville said, "But I can't do half of what he did with it."

"Because it's not your wand." Harry pointed out, "I've got an idea if you're game. I could get my Godfather to take you to Diagon Alley for your own wand."

"But Gran won't let me buy a wand. She says I don't have enough magic to qualify spending money to get my own wand." he stuttered.

"She's not buying it." Harry said, "Sirius will buy it and you can pay him back when you get a job. You need to learn to use your wand not someone else's. I think you will find magic much easier if you do. I can tell you have a lot of untapped magic so let's tap it."

"You think so?" He asked Harry could see the confidence building up.

"I know so." Harry said with finality, "We'll go talk to him tomorrow after breakfast."

"But I don't think I'll be able to do anything even with another wand." Harry notice how Neville deflated as he said these words.

"That's your Grandmother talking." Harry chided softly, "I'll work with you if you want, you don't have to do it alone."

One trip to Diagon Alley and a few practices later Neville was able to disarm the Death Eater dummy in the Room of Requirement. Harry's coaching of Neville led to him coaching others too. Before long they had a group working together every day in the room of requirement. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the first to join them after he worked with Neville for a few days. They were studying, doing homework and practicing spells all together. During the second week of term an altercation took place.

"Out of my way Longbottom you stupid squib." Malfoy tried to push past him.

"Find another way through." Neville stared at his biggest tormentor. They were at the door of the Great Hall getting ready for dinner.

Malfoy made sure the teachers weren't paying any attention. Then drew his wand and fired a leg locker curse . To his and many other people's surprise Neville blocked the curse and sent one back that connected. He then turned and walked into the hall with his head held high. Harry slapped him on the back and whispered, "Good job. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks to you." Neville ducked his head.

"No its thanks to you. You did the work I only gave you pointers." Harry grinned.

"The new wand makes it easy." Neville said, "That is thanks to you."

Harry threw his hands up in surrender since he knew that it was his fault Neville had a new wand. That evening Harry and Ginny spent some time with the new DADA professors.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to teach?" Harry asked.

"You know I expected that question a week ago." Sirius scratched his head, "You're awfully slow to get around to it."

"I've been busy." Harry reminded him, "I didn't want to ask in front of everyone else."

"Fine, I didn't tell you because it was a surprise." Sirius stated.

"You people really like surprises." Harry stated, "I don't get the thrill in it."

"That's because you've been on the receiving end of most of them." Ginny pointed out, "Once you get to the other end it is quite fun."

"Really like showing up in a village not more than an hour before we get there." Remus said, "That was a surprise for us."

"Speaking of that." Ginny turned slightly red, "Were you really wearing a loin cloth?"

"That's all I wear in the summer. It gets too hot for anything else." Harry shrugged it off, "I really don't see why you all make such a big deal about it. Everything is covered. It's like running around in shorts."

"It's considered rather impolite to go shirtless." Remus snickered, "You won't see many people here do it. And as that one lady pointed out, not many could pull it off as well as you can."

Ginny giggled, she couldn't help it. Harry turned to look at her with a curious face. She moved from giggling to chuckling and before long it was all out laughter. Harry turned to Sirius in confusion and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing that I know of." Sirius shrugged.

"I can just see them." Ginny choked out as she gasped for breath, "Harry walking into the village in a loin cloth and mothers covering the eyes of their children. They're saying don't look kids he's not being polite. But he looks good doing it."

Her laughter spread to the rest of the group. Although Harry didn't think it was quite as funny as the rest. After the laughter was under control they began to ask him more questions.

"How has your school experience gone?" Remus asked.

"Fine." Harry shrugged, "I like all the classes so far. Although I do have to say Professor Snape's class is… interesting. He has a unique approach."

"It's usually called intimidation." Ginny said, "But in your case I'd say it's just downright hate filled."

"I truly understand his animosity though." Harry indicated the two adults, "This group really put him through the ringer."

"Don't feel too badly for him." Sirius growled, "He gave as good as he got. We just don't tell you about that part. I really hate to admit how many times I got hoisted up by my ankle and then beat around the head by a group of them."

"They had a particular hatred for you." Remus acknowledged, "You were supposed to be in Slytherin and chose Gryffindor instead. That's treason in their minds."

"Quite right." Sirius nodded, "I've never been prouder of myself than when I talked that hat out of Slytherin. Back to your potions class. What's been happening and do I need to intervene?"

"No you don't." Harry shook his head, "I don't think I need that kind of help. He just tries to belittle me. He actually took points because I sneezed in class. It's just stupid childish things and I can handle it. Besides you know Hermione and Ron are prefects. If I don't do anything to deserve the points removed Hermione will let Ron award them back to me for stupid things."

"Like pointing out his shoe was untied." Ginny chuckled, "That was worth twenty points to Ron. The other years have started doing it too. Hermione always makes sure they didn't deserve the points removal first though."

Remus and Sirius laughed until they nearly fell out of their chairs. Remus calmed enough to say, "That's an excellent way to combat his attitude. Do the other houses do that too?"

"I don't know." Ginny said, "But for now we're ahead on points and I'm not going to be the one to change it. No more Snape, what else can we talk about?"

"How about Canada?" Harry said, "Talking about that always leaves me in a good mood."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, so you lived with the wolves until you turned eleven." Sirius stated, "Then what?"

"After the hospital stay I had to leave the area. They were trying to hold me there until an orphanage could come get me. I wasn't about to go there so one night during the shift change I turned into a spider and just walked out. We went to the west coast for a year. I was able to spend a lot of time with the animals there. That's where I had to fight the bear for the fish, I was a bear too. I actually changed into an eagle and just flew away to the tree."

"Much more interesting tale than the previous version." Sirius grinned.

"I want to hear your version of the green eyed wolf boy." Remus said.

"The what?" Ginny asked.

"The story that told us he was alive in Canada." Sirius said, "A woman in that village told it to the kids as a bed time story. It was a favorite of the kids."

"I was about ten and we, the pack, were hunting in our range." Harry started the short story, "When we ran across the woman, Merlin told me to help her. I told the wolves what he said and they stepped aside for me to move to the front. I was of course in my wolf form at the time. Her eyes got huge when I stood up and became a boy. I tried one of the languages I had heard from another village but she didn't understand. She said just enough for me to learn her language so we talked and I promised to take her home the next day. That night Merlin told me to tell her about a healing plant that was near her home. The next day I took her home and showed her the plant on the way. I told her what Merlin had taught me about the plant. She asked me to stay in the village but I declined."

"Wait." Ginny waved her hand, "What did you mean when you said she said just enough for you to learn her language?"

"I can learn languages as soon as I hear a part of them." He said, "My only English was from Merlin's time before I met these two."

"How many can you speak?" she asked.

"All of them." he said, "I just have to hear a few words and I know it. Merlin said it's just the way my magic works. The same way I can talk to or become any animal. It's just my gift."

"Oh." Ginny said, "What other secret talents do you have?"

"None that I know of." He replied, "I think I'm just the same as the rest of you."

"I highly doubt that." Remus shook his head.

"How about some more stories?" Sirius asked, "What else did you do in the last few years?"

"Do you think they want to hear that one?" Harry asked Merlin who nodded back at him.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"He wants me to tell you about swimming with the whales." Harry said, "It is kind of funny now but at the time I was just really mad. I found a friendly pod that said I could swim along. The little ones were really cute and asked all kinds of questions. As I was playing with them one of the larger females came by and told us there was a bad boat in the area. The little ones left as she instructed but I didn't understand. She explained how some boats hunt whales and some species are on the verge of extinction. Well I don't like to hurt the balance of nature like that so I decided to stop them."

"But you could have been hurt." Ginny exclaimed.

"I was careful." Harry shrugged, "Anyway I asked her if anything she knew of could hurt the boat and she said no. I switched from the whale form to a smaller fish and made for the boat. Once there I changed back to human and made a breathing bubble then used a few spells I know. Basically I messed up their steering, electrical and weather monitoring systems. I didn't get rid of them for good but it did put a damper in their hunt for a while. I had thought of just blowing up the boat but I didn't want to hurt the people on it. I also found where the whales like to spend their time and left a muggle repelling ward on a rather large area."

That made Remus really sit up and listen, "What an idea. Setting up reserves for all the endangered species of the world. We could save them despite the muggles that ignore laws."

"Well I put up wards for the Polar Bears and a few seal colonies that I ran across they all said hunters devastated their numbers. I also warded a few areas for some of the magical creatures that live there too." Harry said, "I'll need to go back in a few years to redo them all."

"Maybe we can make a reserve like where Charlie works." Ginny suggested, "That way you don't have to keep all the wards charged they can do it."

"Merlin likes your idea." Harry grinned.

"It's getting close to curfew." Remus stated looking at his watch, "Don't forget your meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast."

"Night." Harry and Ginny called as they left the room. Back in the common room they kissed then went to their own dorms. Harry's dreams were full of images of his life in Canada. Again he had the dream of the mother wolf pointing out the female and telling him to pick which pack he would stay with. This time Harry answered her, "Mum I'm staying with the human pack."

"Are you sure son." she nudged him, "You do still have time to choose."

"I'm sure." Harry grinned and looked at the she wolf with the red tint, "I want to give her my heart. She's my life mate."

"I think she's a good choice." she whispered as she faded away. Harry awoke with tears in his eyes as he understood it would be the last dream talk with his wolf mother. It took him a long time to go back to sleep after that. But he never wavered in his decision to stay as a human.

The next morning a subdued Harry met the Headmaster in his office after breakfast, "Is everything alright Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied, "I just had an odd dream last night that has left me feeling a little… disturbed."

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"No I guess it has just made me realize my youth as an animal is truly over and I can't go back to it." Harry grimaced, "I thought I had already made peace with that idea but I guess not."

"Change can be difficult." the Headmaster admitted, "I do have something to keep your mind off of it if you'd like."

"Ok what do you have?" Harry perked up a bit.

"We are going exploring today. I may know where another of those items are. I think you've earned the right to go along." Albus grinned at the pickup in demeanor his statement was having on Harry, "Remus and Moody are going with us."

"Alright, when are we going?" he asked.

"As soon as they arrive. I don't want you to tell anyone you're leaving the school property." Albus instructed, "Not even Ginny."

"I won't." Harry said, "Ginny has a quidditch practice and meeting today that is supposed to take most of her morning. We hadn't planned any time together until later this afternoon. When are they arriving?"

"Now." Albus answered as a knock sounded at his door, "Enter."

"Professor should I disillusion myself before we leave the office?" Harry asked.

"Yes good idea." Albus agreed, "We'll be going to a small town called Little Hagleton. I want you to view this memory before we go."

Harry followed Remus and Moody into the pensieve. Merlin had told him about the bowls and he was eager to have the experience for himself. When they exited Harry stated, "Merlin I can see how you feel now."

"What's that?" Moody asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Harry tried to wiggle out of the explanation.

"No that wasn't nothing. What did you mean?" he pushed.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at nothing and then turned back to the Auror, "I was just telling Merlin I understand how he feels now."

"What?"

"My Grandfather the Professor told you about at that first meeting is Merlin. I know he's been dead for centuries but he can speak to me. He has done so since I was very small. He say's you won't be able to see him even with that special eye so don't bother trying. He's a spirit not a ghost. He can't touch or affect you in any way." Harry stated, "I'm not crazy and I can prove he really talks to me. I told him I know how he feels now because no one could see me like no one can see him."

"He's telling the truth." Albus said, "Merlin is the one that told us about the basilisk. You can't repeat this to anyone else."

"I'm not stupid enough to think I have all the answers to life and death. But this is really pushing the boundaries." Moody sighed, "I guess I've always had problems with the unsubstantial."

"It's served you well." Harry said, "Merlin says it's saved your life at least a dozen times. Most recently was yesterday afternoon in your own backyard."

"Alright I'm convinced." Moody growled.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Never mind. Let's go already." Moody grumbled, "Potter make with the disappearing."

"Wait." Harry concentrated and altered his looks. In his place stood a twin to Sirius, "For when I become visible later."

Moody nodded in agreement and the group left while Harry was still disappearing. They left the school boundaries and apparated to a spot outside the town. When he reappeared Harry looking like Sirius walked next to Remus. They didn't talk much as they made their way to the shack in the woods. When they got close Harry called them to stop. He stepped up and crouched down and to the others it sounded like he was hissing.

"Hello, I'm Harry. Do you feel up to talking?" Harry prodded the small snake that lay in the path.

"I've been in the cave and now I'm sick." it hissed in return, "Stay away from that evil place."

"Is it alright if I pick you up and have my friend look you over?" Harry asked, "One of us may be able to heal you with some magic."

"Magic has made me sick and only magic can heal me." the snake agreed.

"Professor can you see what is making my friend here sick?" Harry lifted the snake up to the professor.

All three adults checked the snake and agreed that dark magic had indeed made him sick. Moody removed the curse and asked where he got into the dark magic and the snake replied as best as he could.

"It sounds like the place is coated in dark magic." Harry indicated the decaying structure.

"Do not touch anything." Albus stated raising his wand.

Moody and Remus followed suit. Harry just closed his eyes and worked with them wandlessly. After more than twenty minutes they put their wands down and inched towards the door. Albus opened it and they all followed in his footsteps. They searched the room and found an item covered and protected with dark magic. When it was uncovered Albus gasped and reached for it.

Harry grabbed his arm and tried to remind him, "You said not to touch anything."

"But it's the ring. I've finally found it after all this time." Albus sounded breathless and was still trying to reach out for the ring. He was actually trying to push away from Harry. In his desperation to get past Harry he pulled his wand. Harry ripped the wand out of his hand before he could do a spell. He then started pushing him from the room .

"You two better handle this. He seems to be a bit out of control." Harry growled as he fought to get his headmaster out the door. Once outside the pull of the ring still seemed to have the man in its grip. Harry quit pushing and petrified Albus as he tried to go back into the building. That is how Remus and Moody found them several minutes later.

"Find the tooth it's supposed to be in his pocket." Moody told Remus.

Still using the headmasters wand Harry summoned the tooth and handed it to Remus. They gaped at him holding that wand Harry noticed and said, "I had to take it away and petrify him. He was going to hex us to get to the ring. I think that would have been a very bad thing."

"It would have killed him." Moody agreed.

Remus conjured a flat stone, sat the ring on it and then stabbed the ring with the tooth. Albus groaned at the act even while he was petrified. When it was done Harry release the man even though he was sure he was going to get detention for his actions.

"Thank you." Albus said after sitting for several minutes, "I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that ring."

"What's so important about it?" Remus asked looking at the ugly black stone. He noted there were several scratches on its side.

"It's a third of the Deathly Hallows." Harry answered.

"Did Merlin tell you about them?" Albus asked.

"Merlin's oldest daughter married a man named Peverell. They had three sons. The oldest was killed. The second killed himself. The third lived to a ripe old age and his only grandchild was a woman who married a man named Marlin Potter." Harry stated as he tried to hand the wand back to Albus.

"No it's yours." Albus refused the wand, "I need to get my old one out."

"What do you mean?" Moody asked, "You've had that wand as long as I've known you."

"It's the second of the Hollows." Albus stated, "It has a new master now. In fact when we return to the school I have the last one to give you. It's your inheritance."

"I'd wondered where it was." Harry shrugged.

"Wait, what on earth are you talking about?" Remus asked, "You can't mean that old story."

"We do." Albus said, "And you two have the pleasure of meeting the only man who could wield all three."

"Are you saying you have all three of them?" Moody asked Albus.

"No I don't." Albus chuckled, "Harry does. Remus hand him the ring." When they arrived back at the school Albus went to his cabinet and pulled out a gift wrapped box and handed it to Harry, "I was going to give it to you for Christmas but I see no reason to wait."

Pulling out the cloak Harry turned to his Headmaster, "Could you keep hold of all of these for me?"

"No." Albus said, "I can't. Ask Sirius or Remus but don't tempt me with that." Albus rummaged through another cabinet and pulled out a wand. It sparked as he held it up, "My old friend. I never thought to need you again. Not that I don't care but my plans were to break the cycle. Alas it was not meant to be me."

Remus and Harry left the office and headed to Sirius' quarters. The thee sat while Remus explained what happened. Harry didn't talk much during the exchange.

"How do you feel about this?" Sirius asked Harry.

"I'm a bit mad that he had my Dad's cloak and didn't plan to give it to me right away." Harry grumbled, "I mean if he had forgotten about it I could understand. But he didn't forget, he was just holding onto it."

"Well I think disarming him may have gotten him back for that." Sirius grinned.

"But I didn't really disarm him." Harry said, "Not with magic anyway. He pulled the wand on me and I just took it out of his hand. I didn't mean to take it away for good I just didn't want to be hexed."

"It still disarming." Remus stated.

"I want to put these in my vault at Gringotts." Harry stated, "I don't want to use the wand, I don't need the cloak and I'm tempted to use the ring."

"I'll see if we can go on Monday evening." Sirius said, "What do you want to do with them until then?"

"I guess I'll hide them in my room here." Harry said, "I want to make it hard for me to get to them."

"Maybe you should keep the wand around to use against Voldemort." Sirius suggested.

"Don't need it." Harry said, "If my wand won't do it I'll just use wandless. I don't want to take the chance that he'll get that wand."

"Good point." Remus stated.

After he left Sirius and Remus, Harry went to find Ginny. He was a bit depressed and knew she could pull him out of the funk. He found her studying in the common room and he collapsed on the sofa beside her. Leaning on her shoulder he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Ginny turned and gave him a kiss on his head and went back to her book. It took her several more paragraphs before she noticed something was wrong with him. She closed her book and started to turn towards her boyfriend when Hermione interrupted.

"Ginny you need to study." she said.

"Not now." Ginny ignored her advice and wrapped her arms around Harry, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." his short answer gained Hermione's attention and she realized something was up.

"I'm heading down to lunch." Hermione stood and yawned, "Coming Ron?"

"Right behind you." Ron grinned at her before sending a worried glance at his sister, "Do you want me to bring you guys something back?"

"No we'll just go to the kitchen in a bit." Ginny answered, "Thanks for the offer though."

Ginny sat quietly with her arms around Harry. After a few minutes she pulled the band off his hair and started running her fingers through it. He hummed in pleasure at the feeling. She giggled quietly but didn't stop what she was doing. It was near the end of lunch time when her stomach growled and interrupted them. She laughed out right when his stomach answered with a growl of its own.

"I guess I should escort you down to lunch my Lady." Harry sighed, "But you're going to have to push me up because I will never ask you to stop doing that."


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny put the band back in his hair and pushed on him. He responded by sitting up and then standing and stretching. He reached down and pulled her up and they stepped toward the portrait. They slowly meandered through the halls and made their way to the kitchens. When they arrived the bustle of the elves was trying to pull Harry back into his despondent mood. He asked the elf that approached them if they could have a picnic lunch to take to the lake. The elves responded gleefully and soon handed him a large, heavy basket. Outside Ginny led him to a tree and conjured a blanket. She leaned against the tree when she sat and he sat the basket down beside her. He laid down at an angle to her and placed his head in her lap. Digging through the basket she picked out a few things. She took a bite of one sandwich and fed him pieces of the other. He was quiet for most of the time they ate. When they were finished she removed the band from his hair again and started running her hands through it again.

"We found another one today." He said after several more minutes of silence.

"I would think you'd be happy to have one more down." She whispered.

"I am. But something else happened that disturbed me a bit. I can't tell you about it though." He sighed.

"That's alright." She continued messing with his hair, "You were a bit out of sorts before it all started though."

"Yes I was." He replied, "I had a dream that disturbed me. I was needing to choose between my old life and my new one. I picked my new one and I have no doubt that it's the right thing."

"But?"

"I knew it was over but I guess I hadn't really faced the fact that I'll never go back and be that again." he smiled, "I was holding on to the thought that I'd finish my work here and then go home. But now this is home. It's like it was just a dream before."

"That makes you sad?" she asked.

"Somewhat." he replied, "But I'm also happy that I won't be leaving you."

"You wouldn't even if you went back." she smiled, "I'd just go with you."

Harry turned to look at her, "I couldn't ask you to leave your family like that."

"You're leaving your family." she shrugged.

"The ones I was closest to are already gone." Harry shrugged, "Those I know will be gone by the time I can return."

"Maybe we can just go visit." she suggested, "You can show me all the places you've been."

"I can't show you all of them." he said, "You have to be an animal to make it some places."

"I could become an animagus." she suggested, "I just wish I could make myself become a wolf."

Harry sat up quickly and turned to her, "You want to be an animagus?"

"I wouldn't mind." she smiled, "But I don't know what I'll be."

"I'm almost positive you'll be a wolf." Harry smiled, "I've dreamed about it. A grey wolf with a red tint to your fur."

Harry's mood had at last lifted enough for him to smile. The two spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling on the blanket by the lake. They didn't even bother to get up and go to dinner as there was still plenty of food in the basket.

Monday evening Harry met Sirius in his quarters. He gathered the three Hallows and hid them in his pockets and they left the rooms. They walked through the halls laughing and talking trying to look normal. As they reached the main doors Harry noticed Draco Malfoy was watching them closely. He made sure and informed Sirius once they were out the doors and well out of hearing range.

"We'll keep an eye out for trouble then." Sirius stated, "Moony and Dora are meeting us at the twin's shop so we'll be fine. By the way they have officially started dating."

"I knew he'd get there eventually." Harry grinned, "Now we just have one old dog to fix up then we'll be good."

"I don't have time for a relationship." Sirius stated glumly, "See I have this Godson that attracts trouble worse than his Dad did. I have my hands full and just can't fit anything else in."

Harry grinned, "I was thinking about Madam Hooch. How close is she to your age?"

"She's married." Sirius responded. He opened the door to The Three Broomsticks and followed Harry in. They made their way over to the fireplace and stepped in. Harry went first so he was already asking Tonks about a girl for Sirius when he arrived shaking his head and frowning, "Give it up Harry."

Once at Gringotts Harry asked to be taken to his vault. On the way he asked the Goblin in their language, "Do you have records of what's in each vault?"

"We do." he answered, "We catalogue each vault every year unless a large deposit or withdraw is made."

"Who see's the list?" Harry asked.

"Only specific employees of the bank do." he answered.

"What happens with the items of dark magic?" He continued to probe.

"Nothing." he replied, "What you put in your vault stays in your vault."

"What if it's an illegal item?" Harry pushed.

"We don't care." the Goblin stated, "That has no bearing on our business. We keep your valuables safe."

"If a dark item would hurt the bank what then?" he asked as they arrived at his vault.

"I don't think such an item exists." the Goblin answered.

Harry placed the cloak, ring and wand in his vault and climbed back into the cart to head back to the surface. On the way he asked another question, "When you run across an item that is dark, do you know what spells have been used?"

"Not always." the Goblin replied, "Some things wand carriers won't share."

"One more question if you don't mind." Harry asked and the Goblin nodded, "If there was an item that could potentially hurt the bank would you allow a wizard in to remove the dark magic but then leave the object?"

"That question could only be answered by someone higher in the bank than me." The Goblin answered.

Once back in the main bank Sirius asked, "What was with all the questions?"

"It occurred to me that this bank would be a good place to hide something." Harry said, "If we can find one and prove that it could hurt them then they might let us destroy it without taking it. We don't really need to have the item. We just need it destroyed."

"How do you propose we prove that?" Sirius gaped.

"Professor Dumbledore should be able to help with that." Harry shrugged as they reached the shop without any problemsThey arrived back at school but didn't find any students out and about as they walked to the Headmaster's office.

"That would be a good place to hide the next one." Albus agreed, "It is a small golden cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I found someone who was there when Tom saw both it and Slytherin's locket for the first time. The lady who owned them died mysteriously shortly after his viewing of the items. Her children knew she had them but after she died they could find no trace of them. They assumed she had sold them before she died."

"After the cup then there is just one left right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Albus agreed.

"The snake." Harry filled in, "I hate the idea of killing that snake. Do you think we could remove it without killing her?"

"No." Albus shook his head, "You must destroy its container beyond magical repair. When you died you were beyond magical repair. Lucky for us Muggles are ahead on that particular subject."

"I wonder if we could use the same technique?" Harry asked, "I guess I'll just have to try. Do you have any books that would help me with this?"

"No." Albus wouldn't let anyone see those books, most specifically Harry. He then called to the door, "Enter."

"Albus sorry to interrupt but we would like you to look at this." Kingsley called as he came through the door.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"This." he held up one of the items Harry and Sirius had found on the Death Eaters. Kingsley approached and nodded to both Sirius and Harry, "We haven't got any idea what they are supposed to do. There is a spell on them but it just doesn't make sense."

"It's a marker." Albus said, "But why would they be carrying around a marker?"

"What does a marker do?" Harry asked.

"It makes you stand out under certain spells." Sirius answered, "People used to put marker objects on kids then they could do a spell and find them in a crowd." He then turned back to Kingsley, "Have you tested any of their other belongings?"

"Not yet, the investigators have been so stumped on these they haven't found time to look at the other things." Kingsley shrugged.

"I'm betting it marks the Death Eaters to their compatriots." Albus stated, "But I just don't see them using a spell like that in the middle of battle. They just all portkey away when they start losing. One person just activates all the portkeys at once. I guess they might be using them as the link."

"You know." Harry said thoughtfully, "They first time I saw them fighting in Diagon Alley they were firing spells in all directions but I never saw them hit one of their own. I wonder if the masks can sense them so they know who to fire at."

The three adults looked at him blankly for a moment and then as one they agreed, "I think you're right."

"I'll suggest that they test them in conjunction with the masks." Kingsley nodded, "Sometimes I think we're blind."

"No just set in your ways." Harry said, "Most wizards can't think outside their own experiences. I bet someone's mother suggested it to them. Probably after that someone was hurt by friendly fire. You know if you handle this right you can use it against them."

"How?" Sirius asked, "We can already spot them easily enough. Just hex the people wearing masks."

"If you can isolate the spell they are using you can find them if they are carrying the object even without their mask on." Harry pointed out, "How many Death Eaters are already in Diagon Alley when they attack? Surely they have someone there already to let them know when to arrive. Now what if say Lucius Malfoy was found carrying one? He says he was marked under the imperious curse but if he's carrying around one of them so he won't get hit in an attack then what does that say for him?"

"I don't think that would allow us to arrest him." Kingsley said thoughtfully, "But it might give us enough to warrant an investigation. I'll test your theory and if it's right we can bring in Madam Bones. But I don't think all the Aurors should know. I do suspect some to be at least sympathizers."

"Good luck." Harry called as the man left, "Well I'm going to find Ginny and do my homework. I'll see you all later." Harry walked through the halls contemplating all that had occurred. The evening had been much fuller than he would have thought it would have been. He was sure the cup had to be at Gringotts. The feeling in his gut was just too strong to ignore. He hoped Albus would have luck getting in to look for it. The biggest challenges were yet to come he was sure. When he arrived at the common room his friends were studying together near the fire. He joined them sitting by Ginny and pulling his bag, which was at her feet, closer and finding the homework within, "I miss Canada. I didn't have to write essays."

"Did it go ok?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it was fine. No trouble from anywhere." He said, "I was a little concerned when Malfoy saw the two of us leave together."

"I guess he just didn't have time to contact anyone." Ron shrugged, "Have you set up the meeting with the Minister yet?"

"No. I keep hoping we don't have time for it." Harry started scratching words down onto his parchment, "I don't like what I've seen and heard about him so far."

The evening was quiet and the group stayed in and did their homework. It was after curfew when Sirius, McGonagall and Dumbledore showed up. The room which was quiet anyway had stilled completely and no one moved except to turn toward the visitors.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I regret to inform you all but our Minister has been killed. Death Eaters attacked his residence around eight this evening."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he realized that none of the Slytherins had seen his return. The only response he got from the look at Sirius was a slight nod of the man's head, "What happens now?"

"The Wizengamot will pick a new Minister." Albus answered, "I believe this time whoever it is will have a bit more protection than the last two."

With that Albus left the room. Sirius and Professor McGonagall stayed to answer questions and offer help to any who may need it. Everyone was sent on to bed as their questions and fears had been addressed. Sirius made his way around the room and finally to Harry and his group. The six of them were the only ones still in the common room when Minerva left the tower.

"Is this my fault?" Harry asked.

"No." Sirius stated clearly, "You are not responsible for anyone's actions but your own."

"Why on earth would you think it's your fault?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said as he rubbed his face with his hands and leaned back into the couch, "I bet he contacted his father somehow."

"I agree." Sirius said, "I think when he sent the message that we had left the school they assumed you were going to visit the Minister as he had requested. They were hoping to get two birds with one stone so to speak. There is no reason why we should have thought that would happen. They could just as easily attacked Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley looking for us."

"I'm not leaving the school visible anymore." Harry said, "I don't want them attacking anyone else while looking for me."

"I agree to that too." Sirius nodded, "While it is not your fault this happened, we can prevent future things."

"How can it not be my fault?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You told me what you saw and I didn't think anything of it. Albus said he would never have thought that this would have happened either." Sirius stated, "If it's anyone's fault other than the actual person who killed him then lay the blame on Albus and myself for not warning the Minister that you were leaving the school or not telling you to hide yourself. You are the child here and not used to dealing with people. It is in no way your fault."

"I don't want you or Professor Dumbledore blaming yourselves." Harry admitted, "I still feel guilty though."

"It's called survivors guilt." Hermione said helpfully, "That is a normal human reaction. But it doesn't mean you're guilty of anything at all. You just feel bad but it will go away."

"It's hard to believe we've lost two Ministers in three years." Neville stated, "Has that ever happened before?"

"No." Ron stated. Everyone turned to him with questioning glances, "I asked Dad after Fudge was murdered. I was wondering who would want to be Minister if you were just going to be killed. He said if one is killed they take extra measures keeping the next one safe. Two have never been killed in a row like that."

"All of you need to get to bed." Sirius stood and stretched, "Tomorrow is likely to be hectic."

The teens agreed and left under Sirius' watchful eye. Harry and Ginny only shared a quick peck before climbing their own stairs. When the three boys entered their dorm the other two looked up.

"Did he have any more to say?" Seamus asked.

"Not really." Harry said, "We had been out to Gringotts this evening and he thought I might be concerned."

The group of boys didn't talk much longer before they all turned in. The next morning breakfast was a solemn quiet affair. Even the Slytherin table was subdued. Although when the Prophet came in Harry realized they weren't quiet in respect to the murdered Minister. The ten Death Eaters that attacked had been captured. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Parkenson each found themselves practically fatherless as they had been some of the ones caught. The other six caught didn't have children at Hogwarts. Experts from St. Mungo's had proved that none of the ten were under the imperius curse. All the classes that day were as quiet as breakfast had been. At the end of DADA class Sirius had asked Harry to stay for a moment.

"Kingsley says you were right." Sirius stated quietly, "Come by tonight and I'll tell you more."

When he arrived later he found Kingsley, Remus and the Headmaster all in attendance, "What happened?"

"I went on guard duty for the Minister just after our meeting." Kingsley stated, "When Malfoy showed up to have a chat I managed to do the spell and found he did have one of the objects on him. I immediately sent for backup. Unfortunately Malfoy's backup got there first. The Aurors arrived to help and we were winning. Then one of our own turned and killed the Minister before apparating away. He had been checked not more than an hour before hand for the imperius curse. It hurts to know we can be turned on like that. I expected sympathizers not outright Death Eaters."

"How did you capture them?" Harry asked, "I thought all of them portkeyed in and out together."

"I summoned Malfoy's portkey before the others arrived." Kingsley shrugged, "Once the other Aurors arrived I had time to summon the others, but no one saw me. I don't think the Auror was supposed to kill him but it fell to him when the others failed. We're hoping they think we rendered them all unconscious not that we took away their escape route."

"Where are you going to keep them?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban." Albus replied, "They'll be taken there."

"But I thought the prison had been broken into." Harry stated, "Can it hold them or will he just attack and get them back out?"

"We've increased security there since that attack." Kingsley stated, "But you're right that it might not be enough with some of the inner circle there. I'll see if Madam Bones wants to do something else with them."

"Any idea who the new minister will be?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Kingsley answered, "Madam Bones is the intermediate until a new one can be chosen. She could be a contender for the position. I think she would do a good job."

"Is she a part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"No. But she knows which of her Aurors are a part of it." Albus stated, "I asked her permission before I started recruiting them years ago when she was head Auror. Back then she felt it would be detrimental if the head Auror joined a vigilantly organization."

"When was she head auror?" Harry asked.

"During the first war." Sirius said, "She was the second choice. They wanted Moody but he refused saying he needed to be out chasing the Death Eaters down not sitting behind a desk. He suggested her because she has more of a mind for strategy. Once she moved up to the department head she made Moody Head Auror. He wasn't too happy about it and retired as soon as she allowed him to."

"Who is the woman Death Eater mentioned in the article?" Harry asked, "All anyone will say is that she's almost as frightening as Voldemort is."

Sirius snorted at his comment but answered it none the less, "My cousin Belletrix Black Lestrange. She was in Azkaban until last year. Death Eater, crazed killer and all around psycho. She is the most ruthless of the inner circle and the only woman. She truly enjoys torturing people."

"Lovely, can't wait to meet her." Harry said sarcastically.


	14. Chapter 14

When Harry returned to the common room he was met by Ron, "Harry, we're having tryouts for the quidditch team on Saturday we would like you to be there."

"Sure Ron, I'll come watch." Harry agreed.

"No, we want you to try out." he pushed, "Ginny doesn't want to be a seeker anymore, she wants to be a chaser."

"What time?" Harry asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"We've got the pitch at one." Ron grinned, "Just come down after lunch."

Saturday morning Harry woke up well before the sun came up. He quickly got ready and slipped out of the common room and through the school leaving by the door near the forest he had found over the summer. Skirting Hagrids cabin he entered the forest near the whomping willow. As he slipped farther into the forest he changed into his wolf form so he could easily find the spot they were meeting at. It took him nearly twenty minutes to reach it but the Centaurs were already there.

"Good morning ." Harry called as he changed from his wolf form.

"Good morning Harry Potter." Firenze called back, "We have gathered the supplies as you requested."

"Thank you." Harry replied, "I'm not sure the ceremonial bowls are necessary but it is what the other tribe used. I'd rather not deviate unless we have too."

"We are in agreement." Firenze put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Shall we get on with this?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "Who will be learning?"

"All of us here." came the reply from an older centaur, "I am Ronan."

"Nice to meet your sir." Harry bowed his head in a sign of respect, "If you are ready here is what we need to do."

Harry spent the next hour going over the instructions for the potion as he made it. The centaurs had brought the ceremonial bowls and a small deer they had killed just before the meeting. As he had requested the deer looked like it had died of natural causes. After the potion was completed and the deer was brought forward Harry began the process of inserting the poison into the carcass.

"Make small cuts in the skin near the muscled areas and dribble some potion into each one. The potion will do nothing to harm you so touching it is not a problem." Harry instructed, "Then rub the areas where you put the potion so it gets forced into the muscle and doesn't just sit on top."

Once finished Harry pick up the deer and carried it nearly half a mile to the edge of the spiders territory. He arranged it to look like it had fallen naturally and then moved off. The group of centaurs that had accompanied him all moved away and hid so they could watch what happened. It wasn't five minutes before a spider showed up, grabbed the carcass and hauled it away. The group returned to the area they had work in and discussed the event. It was close to noon before Harry could return to the school. Upon returning he went right to his dorm and cleaned up and got ready for lunch.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked when he emerged just in time to go to lunch, "Was there any problem?"

"No problem, everything went great." Harry smiled, "I just hope he never figures out it was me."

"Ready for try outs?" she asked.

Ginny grinned when she dismounted her broom. Katie was right beside her, "I swear you fly better than all your brothers combined. Great job. Who do you think will mesh with us?"

"Demelza was great." Ginny pointed out, "I like working with her."

"Me too." Katie nodded, "Great that's the team then. Harry is so good on that broom. It's hard to believe he just learned over the summer. He's amazing."

"In everything he does." Ginny sighed and Katie laughed at her.

Harry couldn't believe it had already been four weeks into the school year. He was so busy time was just flying by. Potions was still his least favorite class but only because the teacher. He was now tutoring in potions as well as defense for his group of friends. Ron had been upset when he hadn't gotten an E in his potions owl. He had been hoping to be an Auror but he couldn't if he didn't get the potions NEWT. With Harry tutoring him he was able to do the course work without having Snape torturing him.

"Hermione do they allow anyone to retake an owl?" Neville asked.

"Yes, anything you failed you can retake but you have to wait until after Christmas to do it." She answered.

"I going to retake my potions OWL." he stated, "I bet I could get a really good grade now."

"Me too." Ron added, "Maybe we can get Snape fired when they find out people are failing because he can't teach."

"I've been wondering if his dark mark makes him awful." Ginny stated, "I mean carrying around dark magic all the time could affect you couldn't it?"

"Didn't affect me that way." Harry answered.

"When did you have dark magic on you?" Neville asked.

"My scar was a cursed scar. The curse was lifted when I turned eleven." He replied, "I never acted like Snape does. Although it might be aggravating an already bad situation. He certainly acts like the south end of a north bound moose."

"What does that mean?" Ron had a bewildered look on his face.

"Picture a moose." Harry said, "Now if he's headed north what is the farthest south portion?"

"His bum." Ron answered.

Ginny burst out laughing and Neville joined her after she whispered in his ear. Hermione's whole body was shaking as she tried to hold in the laughter. She finally decided to give Ron a break and whispered the answer in his ear. His laughter, while a little late, was the loudest of them all.

"I love it." he cried when he got his breath back, "I feel really stupid not catching that right from the beginning though. Can I use your joke?"

"Sure." Harry was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Care if i change it to something a little worse. Like a Hippogriff?" he asked.

"Make it a blast-ended skewrt." Ginny grinned.

Harry couldn't believe it was Halloween already. It felt like it had only been a few weeks since he had left Canada. He'd been gone for more than four months. He missed it somewhat but he was amazed at how quickly he had adjusted to this new world. His only worry came when he realized he hadn't seen Merlin in weeks. At some point he knew Merlin would be gone but he had never failed to show up on Halloween. It always made him feel better having his Grandfather there with him. After breakfast he made his way down to visit Sirius. Ginny was with him and hoped she could help make a difference in his mood. They had been talking with Sirius and Remus for several hours when Harry felt him arrive. He turned and found the spirit coming through the wall.

"I knew you wouldn't miss it." Harry grinned.

"I wouldn't want to miss this time with you for anything." Merlin smiled, "But this will be our last meeting. I was given this one more visit then I have to return."

Harry's smile slid off his face, "So I'll be alone."

"No you have a new family now." he indicated the other three in the room, "You don't really need me anymore."

"I'll always need you." Harry corrected.

"No not anymore." Merlin stated, "That is a good thing though. I was there when you needed me. You wouldn't have been able to rejoin this world had I not been allowed to come to you. But I did my job and now I must move on."

"I'll see you in the spirit world right?" Harry asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"So now I'll have another loss to morn on this day." Harry sighed.

"I'll miss you. But I'm in no hurry for you to join me." Merlin said, "Be careful and remember everything I taught you."

"I will." Harry answered, "Are you leaving now or do you have time to stay and talk."

"I have to go now." Merlin said, "It will be easier this way. Take care son."

"Thank you for everything." he responded.

"You're welcome." Merlin answered as he started to fade he whispered, "I love you Harry."

"Love you to Grandfather. Bye." Harry couldn't stop the few tears that leaked. Suddenly he was engulfed into a three way hug. Ginny was on his lap and held him around the chest. Remus and Sirius each took a side and pulled in close, "Thanks guys."

"That sounded like a permanent goodbye." Sirius whispered, "Did he have to leave."

Harry could only nod. He had no idea how long they stayed like that before he had to move, "Sorry to break this up but I need to use the loo."

The other three laughed and let him up. When he returned they talked for a while longer before they left for lunch. They opted for a picnic by the lake and set up warming charms to keep themselves comfortable. That is where Albus found them late in the afternoon.

"The cup is taken care of." He announced.

"How did you get it?" Sirius asked.

"A month of negotiations. It helped that she was apprehended again." Albus sighed.

"Bella had it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I was able to convince them that Voldemort being immortal was something that would be detrimental to the bank. It helped that several of the inner circle that have not been arrested yet have been making threats trying to get the Goblins to side with Voldemort." Albus grinned, "The latest threat was yesterday afternoon. Rodolphus just happened to be the one threatening so they were rather happy to let me in his vault."

"Rodolphus is married to Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius grinned, "Not a very bright individual. But they kind of needed someone who was stupid enough to marry her."

"So just the snake." Harry sighed, "How do we get it?"

"Voldemort keeps her with him most of the time." Albus answered grinning evilly, "He does occasionally send her out on missions. I have an idea."

"I've never seen his face look quite that mischievous have you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No and I almost hate to find out what plot he has going on up in his head." Remus answered

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked, "I mean he was Headmaster for the twins and you guys after all. He's had to have learned a lot."

"I think with that look maybe he did more teaching then learning." Ginny added.

"Why thank you Ms. Weasley. I think that's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." Albus laughed, "I have a few order members coming by this evening around eight. All four of you should come. And bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you. A chess master and a brilliant witch may be helpful."

Five teens showed up instead of four when the meeting started. Neville sat between Ron and Harry. He wasn't exactly sure why but when Harry asked him to come he had agreed. Snape as well as McGonagall and Flitwick were amongst the order members present. The three aurors were already in attendance and the Weasleys were the last to arrive.

Once he had called the meeting to order Albus explained what they needed to do, "We need to kill Voldemort's pet snake."

"What?" Snape asked, "Why do we need to do that?"

"It is necessary." Albus stated.

"Do you know how angry he'll get?" Snape asked incredulously, "He'll be likely to attack you at the school if you do that. He may claim to have no need for love but he acts like he loves that snake. He's got the oddest connection to it. Almost like they can talk across great distances. He sent Nagini to Diagon Alley before the last attack. We were to wait for her signal then start. He sat on his throne with his eyes closed and then called us to begin. I swear if I didn't know it couldn't happen I'd say he was looking through her eyes."

"Actually that may be the case." Albus agreed, "And if it is my plan won't work."

"What were you going to have us do?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to have Severus leak the information that a copy of the prophecy sits in the Hall of Prophecy at the Ministry. I was then going to lay a trap and just catch and kill the snake. But Voldemort will know that I'm on to him if I do that. We need to kill the snake. Any ideas?"

"Neville had an idea." Harry stated.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yes remember I asked if you knew a good way to stop a snakes heart." Harry said.

"But that was weeks ago." Neville stated.

"True but it's still a good idea. Will you explain it please." Harry incouraged.

"Ok." Neville took a deep breath, "Like he said he asked if I knew of a way to stop a snakes heart. I suggest that he cut off its head but he said he wanted to revive it afterwards. So I asked what kind of a snake and he said a magically enhanced Boa Constrictor. I was studying ahead in herbology and ran across a way that the South American wizards kill them. They don't believe in cutting off their heads either. What they use is the sap from the Mimbulus Mimbletonia and add it to a carcass. The snake eats it and is paralyzed first the brain which makes it fall asleep then the other organs including the heart. I'm not sure it will work with the magical enhancements. I'd need to know what enhancements have been made to see if any would protect it against the sap."

"Severus do you know what enhancements have been made?" Albus asked.

"No. The quickest way to find out would be to test it on her." Snape answered, "Do you have any of the sap with you?"

"Yes here." Neville handed over a vial.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom." Albus said, "If we do it this way it will take him time to find out. He'll just think she's asleep hopefully."

"When she's dead you can try to revive her with a shock spell to her heart." Harry said, "Then stun her and bring her back here. We should be able to remove the enhancements and hold her here until he is gone."

"How long do I leave her dead?" he asked.

"Not sure but I believe less than a minute." Harry said, "You'll know when it's time. I'd suggest you don't let her see you at all just in case. I'd even try hiding your scent when you're setting it up, including when you're added the sap to the carcass."

"Where is a snakes heart?" Snape asked.

"If you cut a snake into six even pieces its usually in the second section." Hermione answered, "If you hit it near that area you should be fine. It's a long organ not like ours."

"Do I need to give her an antidote for the poison?" he wondered.

"There isn't one." Neville said, "If this stuff didn't paralyze the heart the snake would live through it and just sleep it off. That's why I'm worried about with the enhancements."

"So if she doesn't die I just leave her?" he asked.

"Yes." Albus said, "We can't afford for him to find out we are hunting her or that you are our spy."

After the meeting the teens returned to the Gryffindor common room. Neville was quiet all the way and when they arrive Harry asked if he was alright.

"Yes, I've just never seen Professor Snape nice before." he stated, "It's kind of thrown me for a loop."

"He really wasn't being nice." Harry pointed out, "He just wasn't being his usual nasty self."

"You mean he was acting more like the north end of the moose than the south?" Ginny asked. Laughter filled the common room.

The first quidditch game happened a week later. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in the opening game of the season. In the locker room Harry was beginning to get nervous.

"Is the whole school out there?" he asked.

"Nearly." Ron stated, "There are usually a few who don't care about matches. But I don't know who they are."

"You know Wood's favorite story to lighten the mood before a game went something like in my first game I was hit in the head by a bludger two minutes in. I woke up in the Hospital two weeks later." Katie laughed, "We all agreed we knew why he was such a nut then. He would have loved to have had you on the team Harry. Someone with your talent after the snitch is going to make it easy on us."

"No pressure." Harry said sarcastically.

"Just make sure you either catch it or knock their seeker off of it." Katie said, "Seeing as their seeker is Malfoy I don't think you'll have any problems. He bought his position on the team he really doesn't have any talent for it."

In no time at all they were in the air and playing as hard as they could. Harry kept close to Malfoy but didn't follow him. At one point Harry thought he saw the snitch and started forward just to realize it was someone's watch. Malfoy saw him start off and did the same searching as he went. Unfortunately for him he didn't see Harry stop and he flew right into a bludger. They called time and fixed his arm and then restarted the game. From that moment on Malfoy followed Harry making snide remarks. Harry was ready to burst out laughing at one of the remarks when he spotted the snitch. He took a moment to catch the score before he took off after it. He had to cut across Malfoy and it almost knock the boy off his broom. He recovered and followed but never caught up enough to be any real competition. The celebration in the common room was loud and long. Even Sirius showed up to congratulate them and help Harry relive the game. The next morning at breakfast many people stopped by their table to congratulate the team.

"Did you play on your house team at your last school?" one Ravenclaw asked.

"No I'd never heard of quidditch until I returned to England." Harry said, "That was my first game, I can't wait for the next one."

Most people's mouths dropped open at Harry's answer. He was easily the best seeker Gryffindor had seen since Charlie Weasley and most everyone was sure he would be the best one in the school. The two seekers for the other houses became nervous once they heard his story.

At the teachers table Snape turned to Sirius, "Is that true?"

"it is." Madam Hooch answered for him, "I taught him over the summer, he'd never even held a broom before. I've never seen such a natural talent. If he wants to play quidditch for a living I think the English National team would invite him for a tryout."


	15. Chapter 15

That evening Harry received a letter from Hagrid. In it he thanked Harry for the warning to visit with Aragog. He told him that the giant spider had died and that in the fight that happened afterward he was able to get her body out of the nest. He was going to bury her later that evening and wanted Harry to come too. Harry wrote a quick note to Snape and went out to meet with Hagrid. He was pleased when Ginny, Ron and Hermione offered to go. That is until Ron found out they were burying a giant spider. He changed his mind and chose to stay behind.

"Harry glad you could make it and you brought Ginny and Hermione. Good to see you, what happened to Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"He really hates spiders." Ginny smiled, "Every since Fred and George scared him with one when he was five. He shrieks like a little girl and starts throwing hexes at them."

"We'll just have to work to get him over that fear. They're really completely harmless creatures, just misunderstood." Hagrid said, "If he could just have met Aragog he would have realized that."

"Probably would have wet his pants." Ginny whispered to Harry as she looked at the enormous spider.

"Shall we get on with it then?" Hagrid asked.

"Wait." Harry said, "I assume you are burying her here because you don't want anything to eat her." Hagrid nodded, "Though so. I called Professor Snape to come down too. He can remove the fluids that will attract scavengers."

"I don't know Harry." Hagrid said, "It would be like desecrating her memory."

"Actually it will preserve her memory." Harry stated, "The helpful fluids could be donated in her name so everyone would remember her. Muggles do a similar thing. They remove all the fluids and sometime specific parts and use them to heal other people."

"He's right." Hermione said, "My father's cousin was really sick and needed a new kidney. A man died in an accident and his family donated his organs. Healers replaced his bad kidney and he is still alive. He even keeps in contact with the man's family and has helped them when they were in need. It makes the best of a bad situation."

"That's amazing." Hagrid agreed, "But I don't think I can stand to watch."

"That's alright Hagrid." Harry said, "I don't think Ginny and Hermione want to watch this part either. You go in and have some tea and when he's finished I'll bring you back out and we'll bury her properly."

"Thanks Harry. That's mighty nice of you." Hagrid blew his nose and turned to go into his hut as Snape came down the hill.

Harry helped the professor remove all the parts that could be salvaged. He then repaired her outer shell where it needed and then brought Hagrid and the girls back out. Hagrid had a nice small service and they parted ways, Snape and the girls returned to the school while Hagrid left for the Hogs Head to drown his sorrow. Harry meanwhile took a quick trip out to the nest to see the damage. Between the poison and Aragog's death the count of spiders was down to a manageable level. With a sigh of relief at that he returned to the school.

It was near December when Snape returned with Nagini. Harry arrived with Sirius at the Headmasters office and was handed a large burlap bag.

"She's still stunned." Snape stated, "When her heart stopped a black cloud lifted off her body and dissipated. I figured that was what you meant by I'd know when."

"Yes that's was it. I wasn't exactly sure what it would look like." Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore do you want to check before we reviver her?"

"Good idea." Albus stated and moved towards the snake, "Always best to make sure." After a few wand movements he nodded, "It's done. Now what kinds of enhancements do we have here?"

It took twenty minutes before the four wizards were sure they had all the spells off the snake. She had lost six feet in length. The venom was gone as were the enlarged teeth. Several protection spells were removed along with a few dark spells that Harry didn't even want to know about. Finally they woke the snake up.

She blinked a few times and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Where is the master? Who are you and what have you done to me." if a snake could have growled Harry was sure she would be doing it.

"We've taken away all the enchantments on you." Harry said, "You're just a normal snake again."

"No." she hissed, "I will kill you for this."

Harry stunned her before she could move, "Maybe it's too soon but she's not happy about her changes. If she's still threatening to kill me in a few weeks I'll let you do whatever you want with her."

"Severus would you mind keeping her locked up." Albus asked.

"I can drop by and help you feed her every day." Harry offered.

"I think that would be a good idea." Severus stated, "I don't want her to attack me and get out. I'll give you a few weeks detention in your next potions class. See if you can give me a decent reason."

"What are we making?" Harry asked.

"Burn paste." he replied.

"Ok, if I add the beetle eyes in step seven instead of step eight it creates a foul smelling smoke. It dissipates quickly and is harmless." Harry stated, "Will that do?"

"Yes it will." Snape shuddered, "Black made the same mistake in our sixth year."

"Professor do you have a picture of Voldemort?'

"No. He doesn't allow pictures. I could provide a memory for you to see." Severus Snape offered.

"Thanks." Harry nodded.

Snape pulled out the memory then took the snake and left. Sirius was smirking at Harry when he looked up, "How did you know about the beetle eyes?"

"Merlin made the same mistake when he brewed it the first time." Harry grinned, "He was terrible at potions until he found the secret. Of course he was well past school age when he learned it."

"And what is the secret to making potions?" Albus asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." Harry laughed, "He insisted everyone needed to find it for themselves."

"So now we just need to knock off Voldemort." Sirius said, "Piece of cake right?"

"Right." Harry grimaced then began muttering, "He's just like a rabid animal. Just like a rabid animal."

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked.

"I'm convincing myself to kill him." Harry sighed, "I really don't like the thought of killing a person. But it's like Merlin said it's the same as killing a rabid animal. Killing one to save the others."

"That's a good analogy." Albus admitted.

"When are we going after him?" Harry asked.

"Next chance we get." Sirius answered.

"As much as I hate to say it I must agree with Sirius." Albus said regretfully, "We can't allow him to continue to terrorize and kill us off. I'd certainly like to weaken his forces more though."

"They've managed to keep the ten they caught in September haven't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes they have." Albus stated, "With Amelia as Minister we don't have to worry about her just letting them go."

"Are you going to allow a Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked, the last two had been cancelled because of the death of the Minister of Magic.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Albus sighed, "I don't want to endanger the students anymore than I absolutely have to. I know they don't see it the same way I do but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"What if we staged a weekend." Sirius said, "But kept them back at the last minute."

"If they don't attack we could be tipping our hand." Albus pointed out, "This sounds terrible but I wish he'd just attack some out of the way place."

"I've got an idea." Harry grinned manically.

Harry returned to the tower after explaining his idea to Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. It was crazy but if it didn't make Voldemort attack they wouldn't tip their hand. He hated keeping secrets from Ginny and he was sure she'd be angry when she found out his plan but he would be able to do his job. It would take some time to set it up but he thought it would work well. He had sort of talked it over with Ron, they'd played a what if game and the plan had evolved with it.

Harry collapsed on the couch beside Ginny. She snapped her book closed and turned towards him, "How was your meeting?" Harry shrugged and pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and looked up at him, "Is something up?"

"Yes but I can't share." he sighed, "I don't want to lie so I'll just not say anything."

"Fair enough." she snuggled close again, "Are you going to be able to visit during the Holiday?"

"Don't know." he leaned in and nuzzled her head, "We won't let anyone know if we're coming. Can't afford to let anyone know my location if it's outside the school. Sirius is afraid he will attack the next time I'm out. I want to get it over with but I don't want anyone else to be in danger while I do."

"Have you seen my Mum's clock?" Ginny asked.

"The one that says if your home or at school or what not?" Harry asked.

"It has all of us pointed at mortal peril. Has been since You Know Who took Fudge and regained a body." Ginny shrugged, "How can we be in more danger than that?"

"Point taken but I mean immediate danger." Harry stated, "Like spells flying your way. I'm making sure everyone knows I'm staying at the school for the Holiday. I don't want them to knock on your door looking for me. I even suggested to Sirius to see if your parents want to come here for the holiday. I don't want them snatching you. Then I'd have to go hunt them down and hurt them badly."

"That is a point." Ginny giggled, "I hate for you to hurt anyone on my account. Those poor death eaters wouldn't know what hit them."

"Come on you two it's dinner time." Ron called from the portrait hole.

Harry stood and pulled Ginny to her feet and they walked arm in arm down to the Great Hall. Halfway through the meal McGonagall tapped on her glass to gain everyone's attention. Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

"Thank you." Albus started, "I have the pleasure to announce that Saturday evening the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones will be here to give a speech. Please make sure you dress in your school robes for the event. We always like to put out best foot forward for important visitors."

Albus sat and resumed eating. The low hum of conversations started immediately. Harry sighed and said, "That didn't take long."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius told Albus tonight that we would meet with her but only if she came to the school." Harry said, "We didn't want another episode like last time. I just thought it would take more time to fit us into her schedule."

"Two days is rather quick." Ginny agreed slyly, "Of course if it was me I'd clear my schedule to meet with you immediatly. You are after all a very important person yourself. I mean first you help capture ten death eaters in Diagon Alley. Then the Ministry catches ten more just because you left the school. That's twenty more than they have caught in the last fourteen years."

"And they've managed to keep all of them locked up." Neville added joining in on Ginny's teasing, "Thats more than they've managed to do in the last three years. I believe I heard Sirius say that was your idea too."

"I get blamed for everything." Harry pouted.

Friday was a normal day at Hogwarts. Classes and meals were attended. Injuries occurred and were healed. The only slightly odd thing was that Harry skipped out of classes to take a run in the forest. Now Harry did skip once in a while on days that he didn't have potions. Most of the teachers understood that he needed a break from civilization every once in a while. He always informed Sirius before he went. This day instead of actually running around for a break he went right to the edge of the Centaurs area.

"Harry Potter." Firenze greeted, "We meet again. Good news I hope."

"Mixed at best Firenze." Harry shook his hand, "The Minister for Magic is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. The last time the previous Minister was thought to be in the same place I was death eaters attacked and killed the man. I just came to warn you to watch yourselves. I don't want to see any of the herd injured or killed."

"Thank you for the warning." the centaur nodded, "I'll bring your information to the council and we will see what will happen. I also need to express our thanks for your instruction. The numbers have decreased to a more manageable level."

"Yes I checked on them a month ago." Harry grinned, "I don't think you'll have any problems out of them now. Don't hesitate to let Hagrid know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Thank you again Harry Potter." Firenze called as he turned and left.

Harry changed into his wolf and ran deeper into the forest. He still had a few more groups of magical animals to warn. When he returned it was near midnight and he found Ginny asleep on the couch in the common room. He walked over to her and whispered, "I hope you forgive me." He touched her shoulder and said louder, "Ginny wake up. I'm back." She grumbled something and tried to turn away. He chuckled and moved to kiss her cheek and whispered right in her ear, "Wake up love."

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to hug him, "Have fun on your run?"

"Yes I did." he grinned, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Potions was cancelled." she shrugged, "That always makes for a good day."

"Sorry I'm missed that." he sighed, "We could have put that hour to good use."

"I did." she smiled, "I finished all the homework I had. Now my weekend is free. Is yours done?"

"Of course." Harry grinned, "Everything except what was set today."

"It's a light homework weekend." she stated, "All the teachers are taking it easy on us so we have no reason to miss tomorrow. I think McGonagall is the only one who set a essay and it's only a foot of parchment don't remember what it's on though."

Harry yawned, "Sorry, I think I need to get to bed."

"Kiss me first." Ginny declared. It was nearly an hour later that the two left the common room.

At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore announced that lunch would be served in each common room. They were going to close off the Great Hall to prepare it for the Ministers visit. Harry spent the morning finishing up what little homework he had and then after lunch he and Ginny went for a walk. They returned to the common room with an hour to get ready for dinner. Harry showered and put on a set of school robes and went down to the common room to wait for Ginny. She gave him a small kiss when she made it down and they joined the rest of the students going to the hall. They took their seats and talked with the people around them. At exactly six the doors opened and the Minister was escorted in by Professor Dumbledore. Twenty aurors filed in behind them and move to strategic places around the room. A chair had been placed at the head table for the Minister and she was led to it.

Dumbledore remained standing and made it announcement, "First we will have our feast and then we will have the speeches."

He waved his hand and the tables were filled. Dinner progressed normally but Harry wasn't eating much. Ginny chalked it up to the fact that he had a meeting with the Minister after dinner. She knew he wasn't looking forward to it. Dinner was nearly over when Severus Snape sneezed loudly three times.

"Excuse me, I must be coming down with a cold." he stated and shifted in his chair until his left arm was sitting in his lap.

Shortly after that Madam Bones turned to the Headmaster and spoke to him. He nodded his head stated loud enough for Harry to hear over everyone else, "Mr. Potter would you please approach the head table."

He grimaced before giving Ginny a quick kiss and walked to the front of the room. When he reached Dumbledore he was introduced to Amelia, "I must say Mr. Potter I can't wait to hire you to work at the Ministry. I think you'll be a grand asset." She stood after her introduction and started to speak. Five minutes into her speech and she noticed the red fireworks appearing in the ceiling. She cut it short and said, "I just have two more things to say. Oddment and tweek." The students didn't even have time to look at her oddly before they were stuck to their seats and whisked away. "That part worked well. Let us just hope the rest will go as smoothly."

"Let us just hope Ginny doesn't kill me when she returns." Harry stated. Several others in the general area chuckled.

"Fleur will talk her out of it." Kingsley Shacklebolt patted his shoulder, Harry thought his name suited him well, "Beside she knows you couldn't tell her."

"True but she doesn't know it was my idea yet. When she realizes that I don't think I'll be in one piece. You didn't see what she did to her brothers over the summer did you?" Harry asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny was livid. It had been around six hours since they were sent off to Beauxbatons and she hated it. The school was beautiful and the people were kind but Harry was off fighting Voldemort and she was stuck in another country. She was going to kill him when she got a hold of him. Right after she snogged him senseless for winning. She quit pacing at sat back down beside Hermione and listened to Ron rant.

"It was my idea. He stole it and used it against me." he was saying, "I just can't believe he did that. We should be there fighting with him not stuck sitting here twiddling our thumbs."

"Or complaining bitterly." Hermione added.

"But he stole my idea." Ron grumbled again.

"What I can't believe is that the two of you discussed evacuating the school and you never realized he was picking your brain for good strategic ideas." Ginny stated with a hard edge to her voice, "I mean you didn't even tell us about it."

"Why should I have thought anything of it?" Ron asked, "He was looking thoughtful and I asked what he was thinking about and he said student safety. I asked him what he meant and he pointed out that they've not let us have any Hogsmeade weekends because it's too dangerous. We might get attacked out there. Then he wondered what plans the school had in case You Know Who attacked. I told him I didn't know if we had any but we should. Then he asked me what would I do in that case. I gave a few ideas and he pointed out some flaws and added other ideas which I pointed out the flaws in them. It was my idea to send the students off site with a port key and render the Slytherins unconscious so they couldn't contact their parents. But that was early in November that we were talking about it."

"I wonder how it's going." Ginny ignored her brothers rant, "Did you give him any more ideas?"

"I suggested that the twins set up some portable swamps to slow any attackers down." he shrugged, "If they took that idea and ran with it I almost feel sorry for the death eaters."

_*****Six hours previous*****_

Tonks arrived at Hogwarts laughing. She took several moments to calm down before she could tell them what was going on, "The twins are geniuses. It happened just as Severus said it would. Twenty low level death eaters popped into the Ally and began throwing hexes. It took about ten seconds for the first trap to be sprung. The guy caught was surrounded by a magical field that prevented apparition, portkeys and animagus transformations. He was then hoisted up by his ankle and shook like a dog was playing with him. Anything not attached fell into the sack on the ground including his mask. Then he was turned pink and green and stuck to a wall arms out. They did flip him right side up before sticking him to the wall. The sleeve on his left arm was torn off and a big, bright sign appeared over him that said, aim tomatoes here. Then a flashing arrow was pointing at his face. All twenty were caught in less than a minute."

"I'm glad they are on our side." Amelia announced as chuckles filled the room .

Not long after Hagrid stomped into the room with a note, "Harry the centaurs sent you a message."

Harry opened it and laughed reading the note loudly, "Ten porcupines near the nest." he received several odd looks so he explained, "It means the centaurs have captured ten people near the spiders. Odds are their objective was to chase the spiders into the fight."

"But why do they call them porcupines?" Sirius asked.

"I'd say it means they have a few arrows sticking out of them." Hagrid stated, "I'll head back in case they send another."

"Stay out of sight." Harry called after him. A wave was the only response he received.

"There's the signal." one of the aurors Harry didn't know called.

Sure enough more fireworks appeared in the ceiling. Harry smiled at the brilliance of the twins. They devised a set of fireworks that could only be seen when viewed through the ceiling of the Great Hall. Outside nothing was visible not even Moody could see them. In fact unless the twins told you the password you couldn't even see them from inside the hall. That signal indicated that death eaters had arrived at the gates. The first set of firework ten minutes earlier told them that death eaters had arrived in Hogsmeade.

"I've sent the statues and suits of armor out." a smiling McGonagall called as she returned to the Great Hall, "Thank you for giving me that job Albus. I've always wanted to use that spell."

"I know you have." the Headmaster chuckled, "I saw it in your eyes the day I told you about it. I'm very sorry the rest of your duties won't be quite as pleasant."

"Yes well there is a down side to most things." she sobered, "I have sealed off the secret passages. And the house elves have been alerted."

"Well done." Albus turned away from his deputy to speak directly to Harry, "You will not be in the majority of the fight. I want you to wait here until he arrives. Otherwise you will be too tired to do anything."

"Yes sir." Harry replied. Albus looked shocked for a moment before Harry continued, "Grandfather told me the same thing when I decided to come and fight. He taught me many things which did include some battle tactics. They may be a little old but after seeing how these guys fight I'm sure I'm on the right track."

A series of blasts shook the school not ten minutes after the second signal was received. The attack had begun. Harry was to stand near the front doors. He was going to wait in the shadows by the door for Voldemort to show up.

"Professor it's time to remove your mark." Harry turned to Snape, "Give me your arm, this will hurt. You can put this paste on to heal it after I'm done."

"Harry I need to keep it so I can find him when he calls." Severus stated.

"It's very likely that the marked will follow him into death." Harry said, "I think it would be best for me to remove it. You were able to alert us when he sent out the call. By the way who thought of three sneezes?"

"Sirius of course." Snape glowered, "I would have preferred something more dignified."

"I'm sure." Harry snickered, "Now about your mark?"

"Please Severus allow this to happen. Release yourself from your punishment. It has gone on long enough." Albus encouraged.

"It will never be long enough." Snape struggled to remain calm, "I am responsible for her death."

"No Peter and Voldemort are." Harry interrupted, "You had no way of knowing they would choose her. If you had known you would not have told him."

"She would want you to be free." Sirius added from Harry's side, "Let him."

Severus visibly struggled for a moment before giving in, "Fine. Dispose of the foul thing."

He held out his arm and Harry stepped forward. The professor made a valiant effort to keep his pain from showing but as the mark pulled out of his skin it felt like his arm was being burned and then the tender flesh was scraped with jagged glass his face screwed up and he clenched his eyes closed. He felt the pull go up his arm and into his heart, yet it was not quite his heart. When that string snapped loose he let out a scream of pain and collapsed. Harry carefully applied the paste to the clear but angry, nasty looking skin.

"What is that?" Albus asked as he watched the skin turn from the raw ground meat look to a more normal color and texture.

"It's called the Balm of Light." Harry shrugged, "It takes four years to make and you have to gather ingredients from very specific places in very specific ways. Merlin was the only one before me to succeeded in making it. It will sooth injuries caused by dark magic. I have three doses. I've decided to try and use the others on Neville's parents. I don't know if it will work."

More blasts shook the castle and woke the professor from his faint. He looked at his arm that was as good as new and then up to the young man who had caused him so much pain, "Thank you. I thought it would look much worse but even the pain is gone. I don't think I need your paste."

"Great." Harry grinned, "Let's get into position."

Another volley of blasts shook the ground as he took his place in the door's shadow. He was in place before the gates finally gave way. A sea of black clad humans flowed through the destroyed gates but it was obvious that none were the man he was looking for. Harry's resolve to stay out of the fight was sorely tested as the first of the side of light fell to the burst of spell fire that lit up the night. But he remembered that if he could succeed in felling the leader all of them would follow. He was unsure how long he had been waiting there when he saw an arrow flying towards him. He ducked as it buried itself in the door beside him. Attached to the arrow was a note.

_Your foe awaits in the clearing near the nest. We will not approach it but we'll thin out its allies._

Harry changed into a kneazle form and took off at a dead run. He had chosen that form over his wolf because he could slip between combatants easier. As he ran he spotted Sirius ahead and to the right of his position. He was busily fighting one death eater while another was trying to get into a position behind him. Harry veered and made a leap as Sirius fell the man in front of him. Harry let out a screeching yowl as he flew and Sirius turned just in time to see the killing curse coming at him. He threw himself out of the way of the spell as Harry hit the death eater in the back knocking him forward onto his face. Harry didn't stop to check on Sirius but continued as fast as he could towards the forest. Behind him Remus stunned the man Harry had knocked over and then helped Sirius to his feet.

"Was that Harry?" he asked

"Had to be." Sirius answered, "Animals don't have green eyes like that. He's supposed to stay at the door until Voldemort is spotted."

The two men got equal looks of fear on their faces and set off after the overly large cat. At the edge of the forest Sirius changed into a dog and put his nose to the ground to find the scent. That located they took off at a run. Meanwhile Harry had moved deeper into the forest and was quietly moving to the location the centaurs had mentioned. He located the centaurs and changed into his human form.

"Do you have a plan for this or do I need to have one?" Harry whispered.

"We plan on picking off the followers as they approach or leave that place." Firenze stated, "The spiders have pulled back into the farthest reaches of the nest and have sealed it off as best they can. The men seem to be in no hurry to penetrate the nest at this point which I must say is probably wise."

"Ok so you'll keep away any of his reinforcements and I'll deal with the snake man." Harry nodded, "Don't let Sirius and Remus pass either. They're maybe ten minutes behind me. I don't want him to hurt them. They can help you with the followers if you want."

"May fate watch over you." Firenze spoke their well wishes.

"And you and the herd as well." Harry replied his own well wishes as he slipped off to go after his own target.

Ten minutes later he was nearing an angry Voldemort while Sirius and Remus were being stopped by the centaurs.

"He said for you to stay here and help us. We are keeping the followers from interfering." Firenze spoke quietly, "Only he can stop this evil. Anyone else who gets close will just die."

"But…" Sirius started to argue.

"He's right." Remus said, "And if you die what will happen to him?"

"Fine." Sirius agreed, "Where do you want us to be?"

Harry was in his kneazle form again when he approached the clearing. He made a wide arc around it making sure no one else was in the area. He then approached from behind. Running on silent paws he leaped into the air and rammed into the back of the snake like man and knocked him over. When he reached the other side of the clearing he climbed right up the tree and got out of sight. Voldemort regained his feet but he was spitting mad. He threw several killing curses after the beast and then began to pace keeping an eye on the tree where it had disappeared. Harry, meanwhile, changed into an eagle and took flight. He climbed for a few moments before he turned and soared on the current above the clearing. Voldemort was still keeping an eye on the trees and the edge of the forest. Harry dove and just before he hit the man again he changed into a bear and dropped down hard. Something must had tipped Voldemort off though because he was able to move some to prevent a direct hit. Still the glancing blow broke his shoulder and arm and sent him crashing to the ground. Harry rolled to a stop and saw the wand pointing at him and a spell ready to be thrown so he shrunk back into his kneazle form and scurried out of reach. He scrambled to the opposite side of the clearing to a place that would take Voldemort several moments to move into a better position for firing curses and he changed back to his human form.

"Hello Tom." he called.

"You will die tonight." Voldemort screamed, "You have remained hidden long enough."

"I've not been hiding." Harry taunted, "I've been learning. And you are my least favorite subject."

"You know nothing about me." Voldemort healed his shoulder as he stood but Harry knew it would be sore.

"I know all about you. For instance, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry pushed farther, "Tom Riddle from your muggle father who was tricked into marriage with your mother. She was a lousy witch but she could make a mean love potion. Marvolo is after her father who was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I also know your family tree doesn't have enough branches."

"You know nothing. I am not that little boy Dumbledore knew in school. I am much, much more." he boasted.

"Actually wouldn't you say you are far less than that boy?" Harry questioned, "I mean back then you at least had a whole soul. Now you're broken into so many pieces that you don't even resemble a human inside or out."

"What are you talking about." Voldemort asked, he was starting to worry that the boy knew what he had done. But he would know if his safeguards had been destroyed he was sure.

"You know what I'm talking about." Harry chided softly, "Now before you die I'm giving you a chance at redemption. Do you… Can you feel remorse for all the lives you've destroyed."

"Those lives meant nothing. They were less than I am so they deserved to die." Voldemort snorted, "I will not be dying today. it will be you and your feeble friends. While you are out here losing this game your friends and pretty girl are dying at the hands of my youngest servants inside."

"Wow you're really a piece of work." Harry sneered, "My friends will overpower your forces. You will have nothing left when this is over."

"They may not kill them all." Voldemort admitted, "But they plan on having fun at least. Weasley will suffer at their hands."

"Ok, let me just relieve your mind here a bit." Harry grinned, "Your little servants are unconscious and about a thousand miles away. They are also being watched over by about seven hundred others who don't want to be your servants. I don't think they're up for combat or torture at the moment. And your forces here can't escape. You're trapped."

"I will take down your traps after I have defeated you." Voldemort growled and threw another killing curse. Harry stepped out of the way and threw a spell that went over Voldemorts shoulder and hit a tree, "Your aim is terrible. I didn't even have to move."

"Actually my aim is spot on." Harry grinned, "I wasn't aiming at you. "

The first of the twins toys went off and the world exploded around Voldemort. Harry had changed into a bird a flew up out of the way. The twins had set up their toys so that when Harry set one off the others around Hogwarts would go shortly after. A signal would fill the sky as soon as he set it off and that would tell the others of the light what was coming. This time the light was green indicating the portable swamps were going to go off as soon as the light was gone. Order members were able to get out of the way or protect themselves before the rest of the swamps erupted from the ground. Finally the rest of the light knew Harry was fighting Voldemort.

Harry landed in the new swamp trees, changed back and waited for Voldemort to dig his way out. An explosion of muck indicated the spot where he had been buried.

"I will kill you for this." Voldemort screamed as he emerged.

"I'm sure you'll try." Harry yelled and then moved to a different location, the branch he had been on exploding behind him. In bird form again Harry flew amongst the branches firing stunners as he moved. Behind him several more branches exploded. Harry veered up and back as branches exploded at where he would have been had he kept going. Stopping a moment he changed back, "Missed again."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry set off the next toy. It caused a black cloud to form over the grounds. Several aurors snickered when they realized what was coming next. It was to be a complex set of illusions that made it seem like a dragon was stalking the death eaters and Voldemort in the swamp. Voldemort had another dimension to his as a few of the larger spiders emerged to see what had caused the shaking underground. They blamed the change in their nest on Voldemort and added to the image of the chasing dragon. Blocks along the swamps edge didn't allow any of the villains to leave they were just sent in a large circle ending back where they started. After one loop the dragon stopped chasing and disappeared. Many of the death eaters were giving up scared of what was happening to them.

Harry let him rest for a moment and called down, "Ready for some remorse yet?" The only answer was a killing curse sent his way, "Guess not. On to the next stage."

"Why don't you fight face to face." Voldemort screamed, "Are you too much of a coward to face me?"

"No I'm just warming up." Harry said, "In my life I have learned to fight smarter not harder."

"Then you have no hope to beat me." Voldemort laughed, "No one has more knowledge than I."

"Not more just different." Harry corrected. He changed into a panther and began to stalk his pray. He made sure to rustle the underbrush in a few places and emit a few low growls.

"Another illusion of a hunt?" Voldemort sneered, "Do you think I'll fall for the same trick twice?"

Harry silently jumped and landed on the man biting into his wand arm as he raced by. Back under cover he changed back into a human and used a silent augment to clear his mouth of the vile taste of the man. Luckily Harry was immune to the venom that flowed in the man's blood having created and anti venom once he knew the charms used on Nagini, however that didn't make it taste any better. The next time Harry drew blood it was in the form of a grizzle bear. A swipe from his claws opened up Voldemorts side and blood poured out. But that form was too slow and Voldemort's killing curse hit his back. Harry was thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious from the blow. Voldemort didn't escape the returning killing curse any better than the first time and he slumped to the ground. Screams of pain filled the night as others realized Voldemort had been defeated.

Death eaters fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming out their agony. Aurors stunned some others died from it before they could be reached. Sirius, Remus and Firenze ran toward the spot they knew Harry was supposed to be. If he were injured they would need to beat the spiders to him. When they reached the new swamp they started breaking the spells that had created it. When they found him Harry was still unconscious but alive and in human form. Voldemort's body lay not more than ten feet away. Remus carefully approached and checked for signs of life. Finding none he grabbed the back of the robes and pulled him across the clearing roughly.

"Put Harry on my back." Firenze instructed, "He needs your healer."

They did so and Sirius transformed into his dog and ran alongside the centaur. Remus levitated Voldemorts body and hurried behind them. Centaurs flanked him as he made his way through. All had their bows ready in case of an attack. He emerged twenty minutes later to find Harry sitting up against Hagrid's cabin.

"Alright there Harry?" Remus called. A weak wave was his only response. Amelia, Albus and Severus met him as he reached the cabin.

"I plan on having a bonfire with his body tonight so do whatever you need to, but leave the body here." Harry stated wearily, "It is always best to properly dispose of a rabid animal."

They were ready to argue when Hagrid and several centaurs left the forest with logs in their arms. They immediately set about making a spot to set the fire. It was odd to see so many centaurs outside their domain. But when Firenze approached with an elderly centaur the rest stared in awe.

"Harry Potter." Firenze called. When he saw Harry trying to stand he smiled, "Remain where you are young one. You have accomplished much tonight and need rest."

"This is true Firenze. How are you Master Stargazer?" Harry fell back to his instruction in Canada when he was faced with an elder of the heard.

"I am truly fine Harry Potter. My name is Crestar. I want to thank you for defending our home on so many occasions." he stated in a gravelly voice that truly denoted his age, "This was not the first and I don't foresee it to be the last."

"I always try to help my friends." Harry replied.

"May your stars be bright and plentiful." the centaur turned to go.

"May they always guide you safely and keep your path true." Harry responded in the proper centaur fashion.

"Yes we will be seeing more of you young one." Harry heard as the centaur disappeared into the forest.

_*****France *****_

"Ginny it is over." Fleur cried as she ran towards the girl, "It is over and Harry has won! Bill said he is fine just very tired."

"When are they sending us home?" she demanded.

"Soon." Fleur smiled, "But the teachers require rest and healing tonight. You will all be sent home tomorrow at the latest."

"Do we have to wait?" Hermione grumbled, "I want to see Harry and give him a piece of my mind."

"But no you cannot be angry with him." Fleur shook her head, "He kept you safe."

"We should have been there helping him." Ginny frowned, "How dare he send us."

"Calm yourself." Fleur reprimanded, "Do you think your mother would have let you stay? Even if Harry had asked for you she would have refused unless it couldn't be done without you. And what of the Minister? Do you think Minister Bones would have let you fight? You are under aged."

"I'm not." Hermione huffed.

"But not adult if you're still able to sulk like this." Fleur smiled, "Beside older students than all of you were sent here too. No one was given a choice. Least of all Harry."

Ginny sank to her knees and broke down, "Is he really ok?"

Fleur sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, "He is t_**rès**_ magnifique. No injuries thanks to your brothers."

"Which ones?" Ron asked.

"The twins." she answered.

"Twice in one day." Ron grumbled, "That was my idea too."

"They know." Fleur grinned at the young man, "He told Dumbledore about your conversation and what he thought should be done. It worked very well."

"What happened." Ginny mumbled from Fleur's arms.

"There was a distraction attack on Diagon Alley first. The twins set a trap so that no Aurors would be needed there." Fleur told them what she knew of the plan. She explained how she had been waiting at the floo in the Headmistress' office during the fighting. Her future husband and family was fighting as well as several of her dearest friends. When his call had come in he asked her to let the four of them know Harry was fine and Voldemort was dead.

"Do you know anything of the fight?" Neville asked.

"Only that the twins toys were showcased and it turned out to be very entertaining." Fleur grinned, "I can't wait for the whole story. I'll be returning with you to the school."

Ginny was still pacing as everyone was encouraged to climb into the sleeping bags they had been provided. Fleur found her and stopped her, "You need your rest."

"How can I sleep knowing Harry's probably injured?" Ginny asked, "What if they're just saying he's fine so I don't worry?"

"Come with me." Fleur put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and led her away. Hermione, Neville and Ron watched them go. They stopped at a door some way from the hall they were staying in and Fleur knocked. A voice called them in and Fleur led the way.

"Pardon Headmistress." Fleur spoke to the large woman in French, "May we use your fire?"

"But of course." she replied as she got up to leave them in private, "Tell Bill I said hello."

Fleur made the call to Bill and told him Ginny's problem. He told her to stay in the office and he'd get Harry. It seemed like hours before Bill's patronus flew into the room and said, "Call now."

Ginny stuck her head into the fire and called, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." The sensation of spinning made her close her eyes. When it stopped Harry was sitting in a chair across from her, "You're alright?"

"I am for now." Harry left the chair and sat closer to the fire, "Are you going to kill me when you get back?"

"No." Ginny grinned, "I may put you in pain for a bit though."

"Do you hate me for sending you off with the others?" he asked cautiously.

"I was very angry at first." Ginny admitted, "But Fleur made me realize that even if you had wanted me to stay none of the others would have let me. It does help that you sent Ron too."

"I bet he's upset." Harry ducked his head.

"More upset that you stole his ideas. When Fleur told him that everyone knew they were his ideas then he was fine. Still wanted to be there fighting with you but not as bad." Ginny smiled softly, "You'll tell me everything when we get there tomorrow?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, "Hermione, Neville and Ron too. I'm sure they'll have a thing or five to yell at me."

"Don't worry too much." Ginny offered, "Fleur did a lot of damage control for you. What did you do to get on her good side?"

"Bill was trying to get her to go to France with you all and she was trying to refuse." Harry grinned, "He told her it would be safer for our side if she would leave. A beautiful Veela such as her could prove to be a fatal distraction for the men. When that didn't work I told her I needed her to watch over you for me. You are too smart for your own good and would try to come back if you could get away. I told her you are the most precious person in my life and I couldn't live if something happened to you."

"Really." Ginny said doubtfully.

"The truth always helps sway the good at heart." Harry smiled gently, "She can recognize true love when she sees it. Veela have a knack for knowing about love things."

"Love?" Ginny was feeling a bit breathless.

"Yes love." Harry was almost whispering, "Remember when I told you about the dream when I chose to stay as a human?"

"Yes." Ginny was confused at the change in topic.

"In the dream she told me a female was calling to my heart. I decided to follow my heart and it led me to you." Harry was still talking softly, "I didn't regret it then, I don't regret it now and I will never regret it in the future. You are my life mate and I won't live without you. I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny replied. Harry yawned and she said, "I guess you need some more sleep?"

"I haven't been to sleep yet." He replied, "I'm tired but I needed to dispose of the body first." Ginny looked bewildered so he explained, "I insisted on burning Voldemorts body. It's the proper disposal for a rabid animal and I think he deserved no better. I also didn't want anyone to steal it."

"Alright go to bed. I should see you in the morning sometime." Ginny said.

"You should too." Harry replied, "I want you to be awake when I see you."

Back in France Ginny threw her arms around Fleur, "He loves me."

"This I could see with my eyes shut." Fleur said, "As I can see the love you return to him. Shall we tell the other three so you can all sleep well?"

"Fine." Ginny allowed herself to be led back to the hall.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked when she returned.

"Who?" Ginny tried to play dumb.

"We know you went to talk to Harry." Ron said, "So what happened."

"He's fine just tired." she replied evasively.

"Ginny." Neville pushed her arm lightly.

"Fine, all he really said was that they burned Voldemorts body so no one could steal it." she gave in.

"But you were gone for an hour." Ron said, "He had to have said more than that."

"Most of the time we were waiting on them to find him and bring him to the Headmaster's office." Fleur pointed out, "She really only got to talk for a few moments."

"Basically I wanted to know if he was alive and well." Ginny said, "He is fine, just tired. He was going to go to bed and said he would see us in the morning. He was too tired to talk much tonight and he said he would tell us the whole story later. He was concerned that we would hate him for sending us here. I told him we didn't hate him and that we were only mad until Fleur set us straight."

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. Every Christmas in Canada Merlin would teach Harry a fun spell as his present. But that was all he had known of the Holiday. Christmas at the Burrow totally blew him away. Sirius had helped him buy all the gifts he was giving out. He hadn't realized he would be getting gifts too. They really hadn't explained the holiday well. He decided then and there to ask Ginny what other holidays he should know about. So late on Christmas evening as everyone was nodding off in their chairs he got to ask his question.

"I need to know something." he started quietly so as not to scare anyone, "Birthdays and Christmas are gift holidays. Halloween is a food holiday. Are there any other ones I should be aware of?"

"New years." Ron said. Harry indicated for him to explain, "January first is the first day of the new year. We stay up till midnight on December thirty first and ring in the new year."

"Any gifts or traditions?" Harry asked.

"Countdown to midnight, the last ten seconds anyway." Fred offered.

"Kissing." Ginny added.

"What's this?" Harry perked up.

"You're supposed to kiss your sweetheart at the stroke of midnight." Arthur explained, "Start the new year out right."

"Ok that's just next week right?" he asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered, "The next holiday you'll like too. It's Valentine's day in February. You buy your sweetheart a present and profess your undying love."

"Ginny." Molly scolded then explained to Harry, "Presents are correct but professing love depends on the couple and the true feelings they have for each other."

"Got it I have to remember to profess my undying love." Harry kissed Ginny's head, "What kind of presents?"

"Hermione can explain it to you." Ron said, "Then would you tell me so we'll both know?"

Soft chuckles filled the room. Ginny sighed, "I think that's all the important ones really. Except Easter when you get chocolate."

"You're forgetting the most important day of the entire year." George gasped.

"How could you forget?" Fred asked.

"Right, I was going to skip that one." Ginny shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal."

"You're killing us." Fred grabbed his heart dramatically.

"The one she's leaving out is April first." George filled Harry in, "It's the pranksters holiday."

"April fool's day." Harry nodded, "That one I do know about. Figures you two would like it."

"LIKE IT." George bellowed frowning.

"WE LOVE IT." Fred completed grinning mischievously.

"It's worse." Bill interrupted, "It's their birthday too."

Harry almost fell out of his chair laughing. Once he gained control enough to talk he said, "Such a horrible trick to play on your Mum. The imps replaced her babies with two of their own."

"Should we take that as an insult brother mine?" George asked.

"Absolutely not." Fred replied with false stuffiness, "We are imps."

"Right I forgot." George said.

"Anyone who can prank two hundred death eaters in one evening has to be an imp." Harry stated, "That was almost as much fun as the Polar Bear incident."

"Do tell." George asked, "It sounds thrilling."

"This incident is that made me think my animagus ability stems from the metamorph." Harry said to Tonks who was now engaged to Remus. He had asked her that morning, "I ran across a hunter out on the ice fields in Alaska. I first smelled his dog sled and followed it. I was tracking him for a two days, for some odd reason his sled was just all over the place. Normally they head one direction angled to where they want to go and they only deviate for obstacles. This guy would go a half mile east then two thirds north and the half a mile back west. He wasn't tracking any animals it was like he was just wandering around. But you DON'T wander around on the ice fields unless you're just wanting to die."

"What was wrong with him?" Fred asked.

"When I found him I just had to stop and stare." Harry chuckled, "He was drunk. Normally a sled is packed with food, water and hunting gear. All he had was alcohol and one gun. He was trying to hunt polar bears but it was out of season they weren't even awake yet. So he's drunkenly shooting here and there yelling for the polar bears to come out and play when I walk up to him."

"Shooting spells?" Sirius asked.

"The gun." Harry said, "Muggle weapon that shoots a metal bullet. It kills quickly but not painlessly."

"Could you have been hurt?"Arthur asked.

"If he'd have been a good shot yes but he was trying to shoot at imaginary polar bears on the ice and the only thing in danger were the clouds." Harry chuckled, "I snuck up on him and changed into a polar bear. Then in a normal human voice I asked him. What are you shooting at? He turned his head to look at me and had to look up at a polar bear standing on its hind legs. I was about ten foot tall in that form. I looked down at him and said I don't see anything so what are you shooting at? He fainted on the spot."

Everyone erupted in laughter. Tears were rolling down faces and bodies were rolling on the floor. It took forever for them to calm down. Finally Molly dried her eyes and asked, "What happened after that?"

"Changed back into my human form and loaded him onto the sled." Harry grinned, "I took him to the closest settlement and dropped him off with the law enforcement. I told them I'd found him trying to hunt drunk and I'd walked up to him and asked him what he was shooting at and he'd fainted. I of course left out the fact that I was a talking polar bear and all that. Couldn't have them thinking I was crazy. It was bad enough that I was out that time of year. He would have died had I not followed him."

"Didn't they question such a young boy out alone like that?" Molly asked.

"I looked like a native adult." Harry said, "I am a metamorph."

"Of course." Molly shook her head, "I'd forgotten, how silly of me."


End file.
